Welcome To The Dark Side
by Revenge
Summary: Harry and Ginny have done something horrible to Hermione. She keeps to herself reading, until she comes across few anonymous letters that teach her new things in a completely different light. Who are the letters from will they change her life?
1. Betrayal

**Welcome To The Dark Side**

How could he do this to her? Wasn't she a good girlfriend? Tears ran down her cheeks as she sat with her back against a tree by the lake thinking about all the times he told her he loved her. Then there was her friend, Ginny, Just thinking about her made her mad. Why couldn't she find her own, not taken, boyfriend? A year and a half. A fucking year and a half! Why did he do this? What did she do wrong? These are the questions she asked herself as she remembered the night before.

**Flashback:**

Hermione was on her way up to tell Harry the good news. Dumbledore had just told her that she was in the running for Head Girl next year. She couldn't be happier. She even decided that after this good news she would give her body to her boyfriend, Harry, that night. Hermione reached the Fat Lady and said the password, "Changes Happen" and ran through up the stairs to the boys dormitories. She was just about to open the door when she heard some muffled groaning. She stood there wondering if someone was hurt or one of the guys forgot the proper silencing charm. Making a decision she decided to check in and see. Quietly she opened the door and tried to find where the sound was coming from. She was surprised to find it was coming from Harry's bed. She was about to ask what was wrong when she hears him sigh. "I Love You." Suddenly she couldn't move.

"I Love you too Harry." Oh God! That was Ginny, Her best friend. "What are you going to do about Hermione?" She listened closer.

"I'll tell her tomorrow. I love you Ginny, I always have." Hermione didn't know she gasped until she heard Harry ask who was there. Slowly she reached out and moved the curtains back and the couple gasped.

"Harry don't bother telling me tomorrow, I've heard enough. And just to let you know I came up here to tell you that I love you and thanks for believing me. I might get Head Girl." She started to cry and turned her back to him.

"Hermione, I'm sor…" Harry started.

"No don't bother. Hope you're happy together." She finished and ran out of the room down to the lake where she just sat.

**Present:**

And there she sat, no longer crying. Just sitting for one whole day. She'd have to go back sometime. Slowly she stood and whipped her eyes, then began to make her way back to the castle.

As she entered she noticed the clock read 6:00. Dinner had just started. She took in a heavy breath to calm her mind and body as best she could and stepped into the Great Hall. Suddenly it felt as though all eyes had turned to look at her. Slowly she sat down at the very edge of her table closest to the door and began to gather food, even though she didn't eat it. She just moved it around her plate. She never noticed the silver/blue and emerald green eyes staring at her.

Dinner finished and she really didn't feel like going back to the common room with everyone else, so she headed towards the one place she could always feel alone and safe. The library. She got pushed, bumped and shoved all the way down to her secure place. She was almost there when she slammed into someone and fell to the floor, flat on her back. "Watch where you're going mudblood!" she heard from a familiar voice. She pulled he knees under her and stood, eyes looking at her shoes.

"Sorry." She whispered and continued into the library.

Entering she took a deep breath and smelt the familiar smell of old parchment. She walked over to the back corner of the room and sat at the empty table. Reaching over she grabbed a book and began to read. Books could never hurt her, the way Harry had. The room was nearly empty, as always, when she heard 3 familiar voices. She hid further into the shadows as she watched and listened. "Harry she has to be here where else would she be?"

"Ron, you didn't see the hurt in her eyes that I caused. When she caught me and Ginny her eyes showed her entire soul was broken." Harry replied.

"Well still, she should have seen it coming. You've been seeing each other secretly for like, 7 months." Hermione had to cover her mouth to silence her gasp. How could she have been so stupid? Her heart had just broken again.

"Ron, shhh! People could hear and tell her." Ginny whispered loudly.

"Well she's not here. Let's go look down by the lake." Harry suggested, then grabbed Ginny's hand and walked out.

Hermione would have cried if she had any tears or energy left for her to, but she had neither. And to think she was going to give him her virginity! Her innocence! How wrong she was. She continued reading gently flipping another page in her fingers. This story was happy. The fairy tale of Cinderella. As the story went along she began to wonder if she would ever find her prince. Finishing the story she got up from the table and left for her room.

Draco Malfoy had been in the library that night and heard everything. No wonder she didn't yell back at him. It was really pathetic to see such a powerful witch crumble like that. Even the dark side wanted her. Wait! That was it! He would convince her that the dark arts could help her and pull her to his side. But how? He could gain her trust and show her the power she could possess if she wanted to. Draco decided he would leave anonymous letters and see how she responded to them. Once he was sure she would go through with it he would reveal himself to her. He would give her one day to see if she got better, if not, she was his.


	2. The Dark Prince

**The Dark Prince**

That night Hermione lay awake in bed unable to sleep. 7 months and she hadn't noticed. But, now that she thought about it, it did make sense. The way he would always leave and not tell her where he was going, and became more "jumpy", in a sense. How he would constantly look around and if you happened to come up behind him he would go nuts. Yep now she understood the signs. Slowly she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When Hermione awoke the next morning she felt slightly better than the day before. Thankfully it was Saturday and she was able to sleep in. she was awake, but she didn't feel like getting up, so she rolled over and just lay there. It was about noon when she decided to shower. Maybe that would make her feel better. She entered the bathroom and set her PJ's and new clothes to the side. She opened the stall door, turned the water to warm and stepped in. As the drops trickled down her back her muscles and mind relaxed. She grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo and began to wash her hair, slowly scrubbing away the tension. Hermione then repeated the process with the conditioner. She turned off the shower and stepped in front of the mirror and wiped away the steam to study how she looked today. Well, it was better than yesterday. The black rings around her eyes had disappeared and she wore no makeup so there weren't any smudges on her face. As she studied her face she realized that she didn't look all that bad. Maybe if she fixed her hair and put on a little eye-…. No! She was fine the way she was. Well, maybe she could change her hair for a day, and try some different makeup. I mean what harm could it do?

So Hermione set to work on her hair. She dried it, then pulled out her straightener and got down to work. After, she started on her makeup. First she put on light blue eye shadow, then some dark blue eyeliner, on her lower eye lid, followed by some mascara. Once she was satisfied she got dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a plain baby blue t-shirt that hugged her curves and a pair of white and blue sneaker. Simple, but she liked it. And as her finishing touch she ran a stick of shimmer lip gloss over her pink lips, then charmed her hair and makeup to stay that way all day. Smiling into the mirror she grabbed her stuff, placed it on her bed and left, almost forgetting about Harry and Ginny. Almost.

Lunch, of course, had already begun so she headed for something to eat. She entered and everything seemed fine until she spotted Harry and Ginny. Her breath halted and her movement stopped. They looked so happy while she wasn't. Harry was tickling her and all Ginny did was giggle until Harry kissed her on the lips. Ron was totally fine with this betrayal apparently. So she decided to sit down beside Seamus and Neville. "Hello Hermione. How are you?" Neville asked politely.

"I've been better, but thanks for asking." She smiled sweetly.

"So Harry and Ginny look happy together huh?" Neville commented Hermione felt another round of tears coming and stood to leave.

"Well-uh-nice talking to you Neville." She forced out then ran out of the Great Hall before anyone could see. But one person did, and followed her out. Neville seemed confused and turned to his friend hoping for an answer. "Neville, you shouldn't have said that." Seamus said to him.

"Why? What did I do wrong?"

"Hermione caught Harry and Ginny together the other night while they were still going out. It was sad. I heard everything. I was awake in my bed."

"You mean…?"

"Yes Neville. Harry cheated on her with Ginny."

"Oh, poor Hermione." He sighed.

Draco knew where she was going and took a short cut to drop off the letter. He opened the doors and was happy she wasn't there yet. Then placed the letter on the table, inscribed her name on the front then left. He would be watching her that night.

Hermione, as Draco assumed, left for the solitude of the library, and headed straight for her table in the back. Only to find a letter left there. She gently turned it over in her hands looking at it questionably. Deciding a little look wouldn't hurt she opened the seal and pulled the parchment out, and began to read the beautifully written script:

_I have watched you for years and never have I seen you as low as I did yesterday and today. I know of a place where you can be totally alone if you should ever like to go there. In this room there are books I'm sure you've never read and you can relax, just be yourself. Anything you want just think of and it will appear. You can find this room just past the stairs to the astronomy tower. There is a painting of the planets and stars, I'm sure you've seen._-" I have" thought Hermione.- _step up to it and whisper the password (integrity) and enter. You and I are the only people who know of this secret room. You have no reason to trust me, but it's there if you choose to go._

_The Dark Prince_

"The Dark Prince?" She questioned out loud. Who was he? Why did he care? Maybe she should go. She did need some new reading material, and she could be completely alone. "Okay, I'll do it." She said to no one in particular.

She would go there late at night to read, be alone, and do what ever she felt like doing. Hermione the grabbed some of her parchments, books, quills and ink, and began to work on her charms essay. Little did she know "The Dark Prince" was watching her from a table across the room, smirking. She was very trusting.


	3. The Secret Room

Hermione had finally finished her essay and was packing her things when she heard a familiar giggle outside the library doors. So she finished putting away her things and opened the door to see Harry and Ginny pressed against the wall kissing, flirting and acting as if they did absolutely nothing wrong. Okay, now she was really pissed off! Fuck! She knew they were together but to flaunt it in her face was just plane wrong. She dropped her bag on the floor and marched over to the kissing couple and tapped Ginny on the shoulder and as the two broke apart and the red head turned to face her, Hermione swung her fist, connecting it to the bitches face. Ginny screamed as she fell to her knees and covered her nose. "Hermione! What did you do that for?" Harry yelled picking up his girlfriend off the floor.

"You of all people should know why I did that!" She screamed back. "It's your fault… everything is your fault. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?"

"Look we only started doing stuff the night you caught us." He pleaded.

"Bullshit! You were seeing her for 7 months and not once did you stop saying I love you to me!"

"H-How do you know that?" Ginny asked scared and shocked.

"These walls have ears Ginny and guess what, no one in this school can keep a secret for long so you should have been more careful when you said it in the library." She snapped. "Now I have shit to do so I'll be going now." And with that she turned on her heel and walked away to find this secret portrait and to drop off her things.

Slowly she made her way to the Gryffindor Tower and quickly dropped off her things before anyone could say anything and began to make her way down the astronomy tower. Once she reached the staircase she looked to the side and saw the portrait and walked up to it. Whispering the password she was shocked to find that nothing happened. She reached out to touch it her hand disappeared and she quickly pulled it back, examining it for anything wrong. Finding nothing wrong she reached out again then made her body follow. Taking a deep breath she entered. When she felt solid ground under her foot she opened her eyes. Looking around she found a room stacked wall to wall with books, except for one small area with a fire place. Infront of that was a green couch lined with back pillows. She slowly approached the bookshelves and ran her fingers over the delicate backs with caution. Reading each title with interest, these were defiantly not the books she normally read. "The Imperious Curse, Using Unforgivables to Your Advantage, etc." These were dark art books! She could never read these…could she? Well maybe a little look wouldn't be bad. As she grabbed one of the many books she sat down on the couch and began to read. She felt guilty, the dark side was impressive, the spells she could use! As she flipped another page she saw a duelling couple. This reminded her of when her and Harry used to practice. She tried to push the image out of her mind but it just wouldn't leave so she thought of the one thing she always felt like doing when angry or upset, singing. Sure not normal Heroine right? But she wasn't normal Hermione anymore. She shut her eyes and wished for the one thing she needed a CD and a CD player. Suddenly they appeared right infront of her. She slipped the CD in and pressed play. The music began to play and she began to sing. With each verse she got angrier with Harry. Her voice got stronger until she reached the one song she needed to sing. _Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson:_

_Seems just like yesterday_

_You were a part of me _

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything it felt so right_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

_Now I can't breath_

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barley hanging on_

_Here I am _

Once again 

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't Pretend_

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these Hazel eyes _

_I told you everything _

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel all right for once in my life_

_Now that's all left of me _

_Is what I pretend to be _

_SO together but so broken up inside_

_Cause I can't breathe _

_No I can't sleep_

_I'm barley hanging on_

_Here I am _

_Once again_

I'm torn into pieces 

_Can't deny it_

_Can't Pretend_

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these Hazel eyes _

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Just seeing you it kills me now_

_No I don't cry_

_On the outside anymore_

_Here I am _

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't Pretend_

_Just thought you were the one _

_Broken up inside _

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _

_Behind these Hazel eyes_

As she finished she broke down and fell to her knees crying. What had she done wrong? Then she began to wonder if she was even on the right side in this battle. Tears rolled down her face as she thought about her life and where it was going. Sure, her grades were good enough, but was that the only thing there was to life? She whipped her eyes and picked up another book and read page after page, falling deeper and deeper into this need for these books. Never once noticing a pair of blue/grey eyes watching her with interest. He would have never guessed she would read them so intently. Yet he noticed how much pain she really had inside her. The way she sang, it was unbelievable. So much pain and anger thrown into the song. But the more he thought about it the more he began to think about how cute she looked when she sang and bit her lower lip as she read. NO! He shouldn't be thinking these things. Yet his eyes keep going back to her, her features, her eyes, beautiful but full of pain, the way her hair fell to the side. He had to get this off his mind. He decided to leave and not watch anymore. Slowly he crept out of the room turning his head for one last look at the innocent girl. Smiling only slightly he left the room.

Hermione continued to read tell early in the morning. She just couldn't put these books down. Maybe she could take a few for some reading during classes, "The Dark Prince" wouldn't realize it. She marked her spot in the book and grabbed four more and pilled them one on top the other. Then grabbed some parchment and wrote down a note for the mysterious man who let her into the new sanctuary.

_Dear Dark Prince:_

_Thank you for showing me this wonderful room. I could defiantly use it right about now. At first I was afraid to come because I don't know who you are. But after spending the night in here and you knowing and not showing up proves to me that I can at least trust you a little bit. These were defiantly not books I would normally read, as you did say, but now that I've started I just can't put them down. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed a few to read on my own. Don't worry I'll make sure no one will read the titles and no one other than you and me will know about this room. Your secret is safe with me. Once again thank you for letting me use this room for the times I may come to need it. I would indeed like to know who you are though so if you are ever up to it please just come by when you know I'll be here. It would be very nice to know who you truly are. Thank you!_

_Hermione Granger_

She picked up the books and unnoticeably left the room leaving the note behind on the coffee table for the mystery man to pick up. When would she meet him? That is if he chooses to meet with her. Oh well, at least she had some new reading material. Silently she made her way to her bedroom and slid the books under her bed and changed into her purple pyjamas and crawled into bed. Maybe, just maybe her secret friend, who seemed to understand her, would show himself in someway. But she did have a funny feeling he was in Slytherin. Who else would study dark magic? The only question is who would bother with her and care if she felt all right. As she tried to figure it all out she fell asleep thinking about who her saviour could possibly be.


	4. Finding Out

**Finding Out**

The next morning everything seemed fine. Hermione had finally gotten just enough sleep for her body to function and wasn't feeling very sick at all. As she opened her eyes slowly she took in a deep breath then released it. The sun was shinning through the cracks of her bed curtains making the covers just warm enough to sleep comfortably. She was so content that she decided to lie there and read one of the books she had brought up from the night before. Hermione reached under the bed and pulled one out and began to read.

When she had finished she got out of bed, dressed, then pulled her hair into a bun and placed a small barely noticeable amount of light-brown shimmer eye shadow on and left for the Great Hall. As she walked she wore a small smile on her face, someone out there did care for her. She wasn't alone, at least not yet anyways. Someone was still looking out for her. Maybe things would finally turn around. Entering the Great Hall she once again took the seat closest to the doors. Grabbing some toast and jam she began to make her breakfast. All the while wondering who could this "Dark Prince" could be.

On the other side of the room a pair of eyes were reading the note she had left for him to find. So she wanted to meet "The Dark Prince" huh? Well, he guessed that was possible. She was taking to this side quickly and she was completely ignoring her old "friends" as she once called them. Yes. This was for sure coming out better than he has planned. He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece if parchment, a quill and ink, and began to reply to her letter. Once he had finished he rolled it up and left for the owlry (sp?). When he got there he whistled for his owl, tied the note to its leg, then whispered the name of the person it was for and watched it take off. He turned and walked off with a smirk. She was going to be shocked.

Hermione had just finished eating the little bit of food on her plate when an owl began to circle the Gryffindor table. She was shocked to see that it had landed infront of her! Whispers began to grow in the hall. She never got mail. Carefully she untied the note from the bird and turned it over with interest. She ran two fingers down the birds slender back and it hooted pleasantly. Hermione reached for a piece of dry toast and began to feed it to the animal. Once it had its fill it nipped her fingers lovingly and flew off. Hermione began to unfold the note and started to read the beautiful, yet familiar, handwriting.

_Hermione:_

_I'm glad you enjoyed my books so much. They can bring out your true powers. If you truly wish to see who I am, meet me in the room at 9:00 sharp! I will arrive at exactly that time. If you are not there I will leave! Understand this, living with these skills and knowledge will not always be easy. You will be strong and people will fear you and your powers. _

_Always,_

_The Dark Prince_

Hermione folded the note into a little square and placed it into her pocket. Why couldn't she figure out who this person was? And what kind of life did he mean exactly? So many questions, so little answers. She looked up to read the clock and noticed it read 10:00. Eleven hours until she met this man who seemed to care for her. Maybe she could impress him if she read up more on the knowledge of the dark arts. Quietly she left the Great Hall with the whispers following her out

The day passed slowly, too slowly in Hermione's opinion. At 6:00 she found herself once again in the Great Hall with her stomach doing flip-flops. She would be meeting him soon. She began to scan the Slytherin table trying desperately to figure out who this person was. The only two people missing were Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. Maybe it was Blaise. He was considered the 'nice' Slytherin. Yes! That had to be it. So she gathered her things and headed for the room. No way would she be late for this!

Passing through the portrait she dropped her bag on the floor and plopped down onto the couch. She lit the fire with her wand and curled up on the couch and pillows. She snuggled down deeper in their softness. Soon with the warmth of the fire and the relaxing pillows she fell asleep.

Draco was in the hall at 8:55. Five more minuets and she would know. Pulling his dark hood over his head he entered the room, but she wasn't there! Slowly he began to walk around the room, and that's when he saw her lying on the couch curled up in a ball sleep peacefully. Her hair coming out of her bun, her robe rapped around her small body, and her hands tucked under her head. Carefully he reached out to stroke her cheek. Slowly her eyes opened, "Hello." he whispered.

"Who are you? Why do you care about me? No one else does." She sighed back trying to see his face that was hidden within the cloak.

"You're strong Hermione. Stronger than you know. My side could use you. As to who I am ……." He pulled back his hood and she gasped loudly and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Malfoy?"

A/N: Mwhahahah Horrible? I know but I had to do it. Well she finally met him and knows who he is. Once again and this goes for all chappy's. I **DO NOT** own any Harry Potter settings or characters. Never have never will lol. So read and review please. Don't worry I have the next 10 chappys figured out…. Hope you'll like them. Laters!


	5. The First Date

Alright! Here it is. Chapter 5. Thanks once again to my partner in crime Melissa for helping me with the story. You're Awesome! Love you. HP fans for life. So thanks again and thanks to all of you who read and review my story. You're the reason we write and update. Happy you like the Chapters. Hope you like Chapter 5. On with the story……

**The First Date**

"Yes?" He asked as though this was completely normal.

"It's you? You're the one who actually cared about me?" Hermione asked him

"Yes. Hermione you're powerful. I can see it in you. My side can use you. We've wanted you only I thought you would never take an interest in the dark arts. But when I saw you reading the books I thought differently. I can help you Hermione just give me a chance. We can come here in secret and I can help train you to become who you want to be. Now I admit it wont always be easy but I will help you through it."

"Malfoy why should I believe you? How could you be that kind, caring person who wrote those beautiful notes to me?" She was having a hard time believing this. Slowly she sat up on the couch as Draco knelt down to be eye level with her.

"Look I may not be the nicest guy. Hell! I know I'm not. But give me a chance I can be your best friend if you get to know me, and by the looks of things you need one right about now. So what do you say?" He questioned. Hermione thought about her answer before responding.

"Okay. I'll give you a chance. But I'm not promising anything! Lets just make that clear. So do you want to meet here every night at, say, 7:00? Right after dinner."

"Sounds fine to me. Just out of curiosity why are you interested in my books exactly?"

"I know I shouldn't be. It's everything I was raised against. It's just, there fascinating. SO many curses, shields, and spells! Some are as powerful as the forbidden curses yet they're not illegal. The books are so much fun to read and to learn about something so bad when all I've been thought was to be good. It's something I shouldn't be doing and it's thrilling the thought that I'm doing it behind other peoples backs." She finished and she hadn't realized Draco had moved to stand behind her until she felt his warm breath on her ear as he spoke.

"I know. You need danger in your life. Danger is fun. I could be that if you wanted." He smirked and moved his head closer to her neck and ran his hands up her sides. "Do you want that Hermione?"

"Draco," she paused. She had just said his first name and didn't mean to. Oh man. "I don't think I can do that just yet. Can we just kinda hang out for right now? Like be friends first?" Draco stepped back. She was not like other girls. They would have thrown themselves at him at the thought of him being with them.

"I guess that could work." He said still dazed at her answer.

"Okay. It's nothing personal. Really. I just need to get to know you better. So I'll see you tomorrow night after dinner?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Well see you then." She turned to leave, but right before she left Hermione turned to face him and smiled. Truly smiled at him. Draco nodded his head in recognition.

Once she was gone Draco flopped down onto the couch with a heavy breath. Why did she turn him down? No one else would have. But now that he thought about it that what he saw in her in the first place. She wasn't a normal girl that he could find, feel, finger, fuck and forget. (A/N: Thanks Chad ;) ) As he lie on the couch thinking he slowly began drifting off to sleep.

Hermione made it back to the common room, and stopped right when she entered. Once again Harry and Ginny were doing stuff right out in the open. Hermione sighed as she made her way past them and up to her room. She kicked off her shoes and undressed, then put on her light blue pyjama pants and tank top. She slid into bed and instantly felt warm and relaxed. She turned over onto her side and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Maybe she was making the right choice. Obviously her 'friends' didn't care if she was hurt. Life would be different. Well maybe Malfoy would be her friend. And what was up with the way he was acting tonight. No one besides Harry and Victor had ever shown any interest in her. Oh well. She didn't have time to think about these things she had classes tomorrow morning. Slowly Hermione drifted to sleep.

The next morning Hermione began her normal routine. She got dress in her uniform, brushed her hair and put on the slightest bit of brown eye shadow she could. Just to give her eyes a bit of a look. She looked herself over once in the mirror then left, swinging her bag over her shoulder as she walked out of the room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione made her way to the table and noticed and open spot next to Seamus. She slid in and began to gather food onto her plate. "Hello Hermione. You seem much better than before." He commented.

"Yeah. I'm getting through it slowly. But as you can see," she pointed to the kissing couple, "they really don't care if I'm around or not."

"Hermione, what they did to you was wrong. No one should do that to a girl as beautiful as you." Seamus told her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Hermione blushed slightly but smiled at him.

"That's sweet. Thank you." Breakfast went by and Hermione talked with Seamus about everything from school to muggle life and they were having a grand time. Draco on the other hand sat on the other side of the room with a weird feeling in his stomach. Was he jealous? No, Malfoy's never got jealous. But if it wasn't jealousy then what was it?

One whole week went by and Hermione and Draco had begun training every night. Trying to get every curse down. This night, however, Hermione was late and Draco was angry. This was his time with her, so where was she? Hermione strolled into the room half an hour late smiling. "Where were you?" Draco questioned sharply the second she stepped in.

"I was out with Seamus." Hermione said.

"Your late."

"I know. I'm sorry. We were just having a fun time and if I just up and left he would have gotten suspicious."

"Well you should have come here. This is our time to practice." He said not looking at her.

"Draco, are you jealous?"

"No!"

"I think you are. Why do you care if Seamus fancies me?"

"Because he doesn't deserve you."

"Oh, and you think you do?" She asked quickly.

"Yes." Opps! He wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I said, yes. Look Hermione I may not be the nicest guy in the world. Hell! I know I'm not. I just want you to give me a chance. I could be you best friend or more if you gave me the smallest chance. So, ummm, would you like to gooutonadatewithme?" He mumbled the last bit.

"I missed the last part." She said honestly.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me. You know, like, maybe to a restaurant or something?" Hermione thought about this for a while. She was hanging out with him quite a bit and she could get to know him better.

"Draco, won't people see us together?" She asked before she could answer him.

"I'll get my private room. I just want one chance Hermione that's all and if you don't have a good time we can stop everything. The training, friendship, everything."

"Okay. I'll go on a date with you." Draco looked up with a stone face, but inside he was jumping up and down.

"Okay. So I'll meet you at the edge of the forest at 6:00 tomorrow night. Oh, and where something fancy. You'll understand when we get there. As for tonight I think we should just go to bed. Besides you've been working on this all week." They both headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Hermione." Draco waved and turned towards the dungeons.

Hermione made her way to her room and flopped down onto her bed. She was going on a date with Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy. Was she crazy? Oh my God, what was she going to wear? He said it had to be nice. Would her clothes be nice enough? She shot up in her bed and threw things from her trunk looking for an outfit Draco would like. Finally! At the bottom of her trunk was the perfect outfit. She pilled her clothes back in and shut the lid. Gently she placed her clothes on top and crawled into her bed. Tomorrow she was going on a date with her once hated enemy now maybe something more. Would he want to be something more?

The next day crept by to both Hermione and Draco. They would catch each other looking at the other often. Mostly in potions which when they thought about it was the worst place that could happen since they were both surrounded by both houses. 5:30 finally came around and Draco was getting nervous. He had booked his private room for 6:10 so he could get Hermione at 6:00 and still be on time. He was beginning to get a little nervous. He was dressed in Black dress pants, black silk dress shirt and forest green tie. He made his way to the edge of the forest where they were to meet. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was 6:02. Where was she? Suddenly he heard the faint sounds of grass moving. Crunching slightly and swishing with the movement of the person's feet. He looked over and there infront of him was something so beautiful he didn't know how he missed it for six years. The girl he was to take to dinner was breath taking. She walked down to him as he studied her from her feet up. She had silver lace up sandals, and her dress was long and black with a slit that went up to her mid thy. The silky material hugged her body in ways he never thought possible. Her curves were accented by the flow and style of the dress. He moved his eye up to see the dress was a v-necked halter. Very nice! (A/N: Hey, he is a guy give him a break) He looked into her eyes and saw they were lined with a green metallic eye shadow and black mascara. Finally her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that had ringlets hanging from it. "Wow." Was all he could manage to say and Hermione blushed.

"Thank you. You look good too. I thought you might like these colors. Do you?" She asked unsure of herself.

"Yes. You look…. Amazing." He breathed out, then moved his hand from behind his back and handed her a yellow rose. She took it immediately and inhaled the scent and smiled at him. "We should get going. Are you ready?" He offered his arm to her.

"Of coarse." She slid her arm in his, and they left for dinner, Hermione twirling the rose in her hand the whole way down to the restaurant.

Draco opened the door to the restaurant and let Hermione enter. She turned around and smiled at him. Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad. "Hello Master Malfoy." The waiter greeted. "I assume you booked your normal room?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll take you right to it." The waiter left infront and Draco took Hermiones hand a followed behind him.

"Draco you know you didn't have to do all this." Hermione said as they walked.

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Here you are Master Malfoy, your private room. The menus are there just ring the bell when you're ready to order."

"Thank you. You may leave now." Draco responded pulling out a seat for his date.

"Yes sir." With that the waiter left.

"Here you go." Draco motioned for Hermione to sit.

"Thank you." Hermione sat down and grabbed the menu. Draco did the same.

"So, what would you like?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hmmm. Well the pasta and chicken with the mushroom sauce sounds nice. What about you?"

"Steak, well done. It's my usual."

The couple ordered and talked about everything from books to the way things were back in first year. Draco learned Hermione never hated him, just loathed him, which really made him feel better, but they made a joke out of it and laughed about how they acted and what all went on. Only Draco didn't like remembering the night in the Forbidden Forest with Harry. That wasn't a fun night with him, because he was paired with Potter. Then Draco brought up the relationship with Harry, which got Hermione to tell Harry's little problem. Yet it was easier now that she hated him. Her eyes were angry, but her heart hurt and he could see that. "You know now that I think about it I'm kinda glad Harry did that to me." She told him honestly.

"Why?" Draco asked confused.

"Draco, I may be a virgin but my eyes are not. I have done things with Harry," she took a bite of her chicken. "Believe me he's not at all that big. In a why I kinda feel sorry for Ginny." She giggled remembering when she first saw Harry. No he wasn't abnormally small but small was small. Draco laughed lightly, so Potter was small huh? Well that was information he could always use. Then he heard that giggle of hers. It sounded so innocent, so childish, although, coming from her it sounded okay. He hadn't heard her laugh since before Potter hurt her. "You know I've had a really good time tonight. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now do you want to head back to the castle?" Draco asked standing from the table.

"Sure."

Draco pulled out her chair and held onto her hand as they headed out. Draco passed the waiter and told him to put it on his tab. Hermione looked at their hands then at him, but when he looked down at her she got the idea and held onto his just as tightly. The couple walked through the empty town and back up the path. To anyone who didn't know who they were it would have looked like a happy couple enjoying themselves on a beautiful night on the town. Once they reached the gate to the inside of Hogwarts Draco released her hand and stopped. Noticing this Hermione did the same. She turned to face him and was about to question what he was doing when he spoke first.

"Hermione, do you want to, um, you know, be my girlfriend?"

"Draco, won't people hate you and hate me? And not to mention your father and everyone." He took a step towards her.

"No. No one will have to know. We'll only act like this in our room. In public we'll be the same, you know hate each other. That is, if you can handle the pressure." He smirked. He knew she couldn't turn this down. It was a challenge; she could never turn down a challenge.

"Well when you put it that way," she stepped to him her face only centimetres away, "how can I say no. Yes Draco I will be your girlfriend." She smiled.

"I knew you would be." The blonde replied placing his hands on her hips.

"Oh did you?" She asked arrogantly.

"Yes."

"And just how did you know oh wise one?" Hermione mocked.

"No girl can turn down the Malfoy Charm." He looked down at her with that look that she had come to love. Cocky, arrogant, sly, sexy and charming all mixed together.

"Well we know I can't." She wrapped her arms around his neck and Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Only opening his mouth slightly for a tiny bit of tongue before pulling away.

"I'll see you in classes tomorrow. Good night Hermione Granger." He turned and walked down the empty corridor hearing her yell behind.

"Good night Draco Malfoy." Then she too left for her room. She dropped the rose into a vase she conjured up and climbed into her bed after changing. Her dreams filled with thoughts of the evening and what could come from this. Good and Bad.

So there we go. Chapter 5 is done. All the way up to Chapter 7 is written I just need to type it then Melissa (my partner in crime) has to read it over and see if it's good enough for all of you. We are sorry it hasn't been posted sooner but her Internet was down so it couldn't be uploaded. Thank you again for reading our story. Read and Review please. Oh! And in future chapters it won't be for the faint of heart so if you don't like bad things happening then I don't know what you will choose to do but this is your only warning sexual acts and other issues are too come. Read at your own risk. LOL Seriously though it will work with the story. Trust me, I am the author after all, and Melissa won't let me ruin it LOL. Thanks Everyone! J


	6. Too Far

Too Far?

Hermione and Draco had been dating for almost 2 months now and for each week Draco had given her a new rose which Hermione charmed to stay in the blossoming form. The first week was the yellow rose at the dinner, then orange down at the beach, then red, purple, blue and green. Everything was great between the two! Draco was so kind and sweet to her, nothing like he used to be towards her. Sure he could be a little rough on her while they trained but it never got to the unbearable point, and they always seemed to end up kissing to make it better. Sometimes, harder and farther than others, but that's as far as it went.

Hermione made her was down the their secret training/meeting room in silence. Whispering the password as she looked around to make sure no one followed her she entered, only to find Draco with his back to her facing the couch. "Hey you." She said sweetly and watched him turn around slowly to face her.

"Hey. I got you something." Hermione smiled.

"Not another thing. Draco, I told you not to get me anything else cause I feel like I can't give you anything in return." She puppy pouted to get his attention.

"Don't worry this is the last thing I promise." He smirked.

"Okay. What is it then?" She smiled at him as she stepped toward his tall built figure. Draco moved his hands to reveal something that made Hermione cover her mouth and gasp. Slowly and gently she moved her fingers out to touch the object. Her fingers guided around its shape as she gripped it tightly. "Oh, Draco. How did you get one of these? Their so rare."

"I know but you deserve it." He replied looking at the rose that lay in her hand. It was pure black with a dark green stem.

"Thank you so much Draco." She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him near for a kiss. It started out slow with a few pecks on the lips until he ran his tongue over her lip asking for entrance, which she granted. His hands ran down her slides to the hem of her shirt and his lips moved down to her neckline to brand her as his. "Draco," she breathed, "I think I know how I can pay you back for everything you've done for me." Dracos hands stayed on her hips but he lifted his face to look at her.

"How?" He asked quietly.

"Like this." She whispered to him as she grasped his hands in her own and made him pull her shirt over her head.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"This time, I'm positive." She smiled up at him and he kissed her again.

Hermione began to enjoy herself more and more around him, and now that she thought she could trust him it made what was going to happen even more special to her. The kiss deepened and Hermione began to undo his black shirt one button at a time. When the last one was undone she slid it off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor. She looked up at him and ran her hands over his muscled stomach and over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. They must have both been thinking the same thing because there was a pop behind Hermione and a king size black four-poster bed appeared in the corner with dark green sheets and pillows. Draco moved his arms to grip her waist and began to walk her backwards, but stopped suddenly and broke the kiss and walked over to the table and muttered a spell to dim the lights so the fire place would be the main light, then made his way back to Hermione.

He placed a hand on the small of her back and as her knees fell over the bed he pushed her down lightly on the bed with himself on the top, one arm keeping him from putting his full body weight on her. Hermione moved up the bed until her back hit some of the pillows. Draco crawled up her body and snaked his arms around her back to undo the clasp that held the bra together. As it became loose he slid it over her arms and tossed it over his shoulder to the floor. His head then bent down and claimed one of her breasts in his mouth. Hermione moaned lightly as his tongue darted out to taste her flesh. Her hands fell to his waist and she fumbled with the buckle of his pants. Draco noticed her trouble and moved his hands down to undo it himself. Once they were undone and unzipped he let Hermione pull them down to his knees where he kicked them off, the whole time his mouth never leaving her chest. He sat up slightly and looked down at the girl below him and smirked. He bent down and slowly pulled her skirt down her legs. Now all that separated them was two pieces of clothing. Dracos black boxers and Hermiones scarlet boy shorts. Draco hocked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled them down. After her underwear was gone he took off his own. "Is it your first time?" He questioned, and she nodded her head. "Okay." Suddenly she felt him push a finger deep inside her. She let out a little gasp in surprise but let him continue as Draco claimed her mouth once again. Soon she became used to the feeling and moved against his hand and thought it felt incredible when he added another finger. Minutes went by and she became wet, that's when Draco decided to enter her.

He moved between her legs and looked into her eyes asking her permission. She smiled up at him and pulled his face down to kiss her. Draco slowly pushed himself inside her and Hermione moaned in pain. Draco placed butterfly kisses over her face trying to make her forget about the hurt she was feeling. "Hermione I swear it gets better just hang in there." Draco whispered into her ear. Slowly the pain died down just as Draco said it would and it began to feel a little more pleasurable. "Wrap your legs around me." Draco instructed as nicely as possible still trying to hold back. Hermione did as she was told and knew Draco couldn't hold back much longer.

"Draco don't hold back any more." She whispered to him. Draco did as he was told and picked up speed. He moved within her slightly faster and harder. Within seconds Hermione was moaning beneath him this time because of pleasure. Her breathing picked up as her climax was nearing. Draco moved his lips to her ear lobe as he lightly bit and sucked on it. "Draco." She moaned as he felt her walls tighten around him drawing out his seed. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily, and kissed her cheek as he pulled out of her to lie on his side. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Hermione settled down in and breathed in his sent and drifted off to sleep with only one thought in her mind. Did she go too far? Sure she loved him, but, was it the right time to go this far?

Draco woke the first the next morning with a girl wrapped in his arms. He felt amazing. She had given herself to him the night before, and for that, he was thankful. He rolled over to check the time and he noticed it was 7:30 in the morning. "Hermione. Sweet heart you need to get up." She mumbled something he didn't quite hear. "What?" He asked.

"I. Don't. Want. To." She spoke clearly accenting every word. Draco laughed lightly.

"Well there's a party next week today in the Slytherin common room if you want to come. If you show up I think I might tell everyone bout us."

"I might just let me see." She smirked at him.

"That's my smirk you can't do that." He poked at her.

"What you going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing, cause it looks good on you." He smirked at her and kissed her deeply. Hermione broke the kiss and rolled over onto her side to get more sleep. She felt Dracos body move away from her as he stood up. "Have you moved your legs yet sweetheart?"

"No, why?" She flipped over to face him once again.

"Come here." He instructed holding out his arms to her. Hermione sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and soon regretted she did it that fast.

"Merlin!"

"Yeah I thought your legs might be a little tight today. So, lets loosen up those muscles." He spoke walked over to her and swinging her over his shoulder. Hermione giggled as walked around the room with her bouncing on his shoulder.

"How?" She managed to say between laughing.

"A nice warm bath should do it." He reached up and slapped her butt playfully.

"Draco there's no….." Suddenly another pop was heard and there was a large bathtub in the room filled with steaming water. "Right forgot about that." She laughed at herself.

"And they say you're the smartest witch of our time." Draco laughed and he set her in the tub.

"I am and you know it." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck pretending she was going to kiss him, but at the last second pulled him into the tub headfirst causing a splash of water. When he emerged from the water he saw Hermione smiling sweetly at him. "See if I wasn't the smartest witch I wouldn't have thought to do that." Her smile widened. Draco only smirked at her.

"Too right." He pulled her into a possessive kiss that she gratefully returned.

The week passed fairly quickly, then a couple days before the party was to take place Hermione started to feel sick. For three days she had thrown up each morning, before she even ate anything. She was on her way to another training session with Draco and she had been running slightly late. When she entered she found herself face-to-face with a very angry Draco. "You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry." She looked at the floor, "I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Look were dating, but that doesn't give you the right to slack off."

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel well."

"Okay, well, we won't train today. Are you coming to the party tonight?" He questioned.

"I actually have a couple things to do. But if I get some free time I'll come by."

"Sounds good."

"I should go get started on my things then. So I'll see you later alright?"

"Sure." Draco pecked her lips lightly and watched her leave the room. Then he himself left, only he was going to the party.

Hermione left for the hospital wing to see about what was wrong. She pushed open the doors and walked in. The nurse saw her and walked over to her right away.

"Hello my dear girl. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I've been throwing up for the past three days and I was wondering if you could tell me what's wrong."

"Oh dear! Of coarse. Lie down here and we'll see just what's making you sick."

Hermione sat down on the bed and waited for the nurse to return. "Alright," she suddenly appeared at Hermiones bedside with a vile of pink liquid. "Drink this deary and it will tell me what's wrong." Grasping the vile in her hand Hermione let the liquid drip down her throat and waited. Her hand began to glow pink and she turned the Madame Pomfrey(Sp?) longing for her to tell her what was wrong. "Oh dear. Nothing is wrong with you this is completely natural in the situation your in." She smiled at the young girl.

"What is?" She asked quickly scared something might be terribly wrong.

"Hermione dear, you're going to be a mother."

The vile Hermione was holding slipped from her grasp and smashed into the floor.

Okay. I'm sorry for three things. One this isn't the best chapter, even I can admit that. I just really wanted to get it done since my computer crashed and I haven't had it for about a week, two, that's why I haven't updated and three because of the surprise in the end. Don't worry I know what I'm doing with this. It's all locked up in my brain lol. The next chapter will be much better and things will happen to change people's lives. So please read and review, Missa and I both like to get them. The next chappy will be much better and will have** a lot of Drama! **The thought of what will happen makes me almost cry, if I wasn't the one writing it and knowing what was going to happen in the future I would cry lol. So until then, **Thank you and sorry.**


	7. Dead to the World

Dead to the World.

Hermione wondered the halls trying to think all of this through. She was going to be a mother, and after the first time she had sex. What were the chances? Sure she knew they didn't use a charm or anything, but this kind of thing usually didn't happen. How was she going to tell Draco about this, and how would he react? She heard the sounds of teachers coming down the halls and dipped into a dark corner and waited for them to pass. She had to tell Draco, waiting would only make it worse. Slowly she made her way down to the dungeons where Draco had told her the party would be going on. Sure she was about five hours late, but she needed to think everything through before she broke the news. Stepping up to the portrait she knocked lightly. It was Crabbe who opened the door. "What do you want?" He said sluggishly.

"I, um, I need to talk to Dra-Malfoy. Prefect stuff." She told him quickly.

"Oh, alright then." He mumbled stepping aside for her to come in. She heard loud music and many shouts for it to be louder. There were people everywhere. She saw one familiar face that she had only spoken to a couple of times. They weren't close, but she knew him. It was Blaise Zambini. "Hello Blaise." Hermione said to his back. He turned around to face her questioning who would just come up and talk to him.

"Hermione?" He smiled at her and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her in brotherly way. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Draco about something really important, but I can't find him here. Do you, maybe, know where I could find him?" Hermione questioned.

"I think he wandered off with Pansy somewhere. All I saw of him tonight was when he got dared to out drink some guy, then he took off with her. You might find him in the boys dormitories. It's six flights down first door on the left."

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

Hermione made her way across the room accidentally bumping into people and receiving death glares from them. Finally she reached the stairs and walked down them. One flight after another went passed her and finally she found the door Blaise told her about. Slowly she pushed it open, but she couldn't move through the door. It was as though her feet were planted to the floor with glue. But she knew that wasn't it, because what she was looking at was what was stopping her from entering. There, lying next to each other completely undressed was Draco and Pansy Parkinson. This couldn't be her Draco could it? No it just couldn't be. She took a step forward making the floor creak and one of the occupants to stir. "What do you want mudblood?" Pansy yawned out.

"I needed to speak to Draco about something." Hermione whispered.

"Well, as you can see, he's a little, tired. Because I seem to have that effect on him." She sneered.

"Oh well, um, could I leave him a note or something?" She questioned.

" Like I care! There's parchment and quills on his desk over there just grab a piece and write I guess. Now will you be quiet so I can get some sleep?" Pansy told her snobbishly as she rolled back over and draped her arm around Draco.

Hermione bit back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Slowly she walked over to his desk and began to write down her thoughts and feelings towards him. It must be her that all guy just love to leave for other women. First Harry and now Draco. Well, one thing was for sure, no guy would ever get that chance again. Finishing her note she let the first few tears drops fall before heading to her final destination. Hermione left the room and shut the door lightly, then ran up the room tears finally pouring down her face. As she raced through the party, she roughly bumped into someone causing her to fall down onto the floor. The person she ran into whipped around to yell at their incompetence, but when he saw the tears running down her face he stopped. "Hermione? What happened?" Blaise asked trying to help her up, but she moved away and gathered herself together as best she could and mumbled 'nothing' as she turned and ran out the room.

Blaise was confused. Never had he seen her like this. Well, with the exception of finding Potter with that Ginny girl, and for some reason he had a feeling Draco had something to do with her actions. Blaise walked down the stairs to his room where he knew Draco was and walked in. That's where he found Draco passed out with Pansy next to him. Silently he looked around for something that could give him a clue as to what had made her so upset. Slowly he searched each paper and reading it to see if it was something she read, or, anything. Finally! Something that was written from her to Draco. He began to read he beautiful writing and got angrier as he read.

_Dear Draco: _

_I know I haven't been the world's greatest girlfriend, but I try, and I'm sorry that I was late if this is what that was all about. I found some interesting news from Madam Pomfrey that I needed to tell you, about why I've been feeling sick the past three days. But you seem a little preoccupied by Parkinson. I gave you everything I had left and you took it and just tossed it aside like it was nothing. You know you're just like Harry, I bet if you got to know one another you two would at least agree on hurting me in ways you can never imagine. So now no one will be able to hurt me again. No one! So this is last that anyone will hear from me. I hope you have a good life, you and your little slut lying next to you. Oh! And the next time you tell someone to come see you at a party so you can tell your friends that you love them it helps if they don't find you in bed with another girl! I guess my news will stay forever a secret. Goodbye. _

_Yours;_

_Hermione Granger._

Okay, now Draco was going to get it. Blaise dropped the letter on the desk and marched up to Draco's bed and smacked him over the head, hard enough to make a sound and wake him up. "What?" Draco asked groggily.

"What the hell is your problem?" Blaise yelled.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asked thoroughly confused.

"You and Hermione are dating and you sleep with Parkinson!"

"I didn't-." Draco turned over to find Pansy in his bed. "Pansy! What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you company. Oh, before I forget, that mudblood stopped by said she needed to talk to you but I told her not to wake you. She left a note on the desk over there." Pansy informed him lying back down.

"Yeah I know. I read it and Draco you fucked up royally. She ran out of here crying really hard. She's not in the proper state of mind I don't know what she's going to do."

"What do you mean? What did the letter say?"

"Read it yourself." Blaise picked up the letter and threw it at his friend, then leaned against the wall waiting for him to finish it.

Draco picked it up and read it over and over not believing what she had written. She had important news that only she and Madame Pomfrey knew, and now no one was going to hear from her again. "No, no, no, no!" Draco bellowed into the air.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Hermione is going to do something stupid and it's all my fault. I need to find her." Draco ripped the sheets off him and dressed within two minuets.

"What's she going to do?" Blaise asked following his friend out of the room.

"She's going to hurt herself." He stated as if it was 2+2.

"Why?"

"Because she almost did when Harry hurt her. She can't take another broken heart and I just gave it to her." Draco ran out of the room tarring down the halls in search for the girl that didn't deserve another broken heart.

Hermione sat at the top of the Quidditch pitch, behind her, a trail of roses Draco had given her. She held onto the black rose so tightly the thorns began to make her hands bleed. Why? Why was it always her? First Harry and now Draco. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to escape to a place where nothing bad could happen. She pulled out her razor and studied it before she placed it to her flesh and ran it down he smooth skin. The pain was almost instant. Before she knew what had happened she had run it over her other arm and one calf. She sat there waiting for something, anything to happen. Slowly she began to feel cold and her eyes began to drop. Soon they closed and she was dead to the world.

Draco ran around the castle hoping to find Hermione before it was too late. He didn't sleep with Pansy, he just passed out before she came in and Pansy decided to follow him. Suddenly he came upon a yellow rose lying in the field. He picked it up and noticed an orange one only a few meters away. Looking farther ahead he noticed they led to the Quidditch pitch. He picked each one up praying he wouldn't find Hermione at the end of the trail. Each one was still as beautiful as the day he had given them to her. Climbing up the stairs he picked one up after another. Soon he had picked up the green one just outside the doors to the stands. Afraid to see what was up there he peaked his head out the door and was to stunned to move. There she was not moving, not breathing, she was just lying there. Slowly he approached her, not being able to breath or speak. He looked at the blood running from her skin and suddenly he ran to her and screamed. "NO! Hermione come back to me. Please. It wasn't anything! Please don't leave me like this. Not like this!" Blaise heard him bellow from the ground and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He stopped short at the sight of Dracos arms wrapped around Hermiones figure, crying? He never cried, not when he got hurt or tortured, but this girl must have made something snap inside of him. Blaise walked over to his friend and knelt beside him.

"Draco is she alive?" He whispered.

"Why Blaise! Why did this need to happen? She was so sweet, innocent, caring, and, smart. Why did this happen?"

Blaise completely ignored his friends' pleas as he reached out to Hermiones neck to check for a plus. First he pressed down lightly hoping a strong pulse was present. Not finding one he pressed down harder, he couldn't feel one. Wait. Yes! There was a pulse. A light one, but it was there. "Draco she's alive, barley but she is. We need to get her to the hospital wing right away." He told his friend, who wasn't listening, still in shock. Blaise groaned and did the only thing left to do. He picked her up with an arm under her back and legs and began to carry her away. Draco followed, having finally realized that they needed to get going if there was any hope for her and ran ahead to reach the nurse early.

Blaise finally arrived in to the hospital with a limp Hermione in his arms. She was fading faster now, the drops of blood following behind them. Madame Pomfrey was ready and waiting by the time he showed up. Quickly he placed her on an empty bed and the medi-witch ushered him out and shut the curtains with both boys trying to see what was going on. Finally she got so sick of them asking if she was going to be okay that she locked them out of the hospital completely. Draco sat on the floor trying to figure out the important news she had to tell him before she ran off, maybe Madame Pomfrey would tell him. Blaise sat next to him hoping she would be okay, they weren't close but she was there when he needed her. He just had to return the favour. Hours past and neither boy moved. Finally the doors opened to reveal Madame Pomfrey looking exhausted. Draco and Blaise stood at the same time. "Is- is she going to be okay?" Draco asked concerned passing the witch to go to Hermiones side.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news." She told him. Blaise stood at the door. He knew Draco had to be alone with her right now.

"Okay." Was the blonde's only reply.

"Well Hermione should make it." She started before she was interrupted.

"That's a good thing. What bad can there be from hearing those words?" He questioned.

"Well _she_ may live, but she lost so much blood that, she- she lost the baby."

"Baby?" Draco looked up at her scared and surprised.

"Hermione came to me today complaining of nausea and asked me to perform a test to see what was the matter. It turned out that she was going to be a mother. The poor thing was only a week in. She said she wanted to tell the father herself, so I let her go. I had no idea she would do this." The witch shook her head slowly in disappointment and turned to leave the two alone.

Draco looked down at the girl before him. That's what she was so desperate to tell him. He was going to be a father, well, not anymore. He looked down at her face. Her emotions gone. He took her hand in his and kissed the back lightly and began to whisper in her ear. "Baby, why did you do this? It hurts to know that we could have shared something so special and I had to go and fuck it all up. I didn't do anything with Pansy. I swear. Hermione I was so scared. I still am. We were going to have a baby," he began to cry, " and I didn't even know it! Please, please come back to me." He buried his face in her stomach his breath hitching with each tear that fell.

The hours past and Blaise left to go to bed. Draco was about to fall asleep with his head resting at Hermiones bedside when he felt a hand brush through his hair. He looked up instantly to see Hermione smiling down at him. "Oh god." He breathed out, "I thought I lost you."

"Draco what on earth are you talking about? I was at your house the whole time." She giggled. "Why am I here and not a your house with Lucious and Narcissa? They'll be wondering where I disappeared to. Especially Lucious. You know how he gets when I leave and don't hug him goodbye." She smiled at him as if nothing had happened just hours before.

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Draco asked looking into her eyes pleading for an answer.

A/N: All right there we go, and once again I'm sorry about the long wait for chapter 6. I received a review that said they had some questions. If you have any please put them in the review or e-mail them to me and if I can't answer it because it has something to do with the next part of the story then I wont but if not I'll answer them at the bottom of the following chapter. So please read and review and once again a shout out to my best friend Missa. Love ya girl! Okay to chapter 8 is to come! And any ideas and questions are welcome don't be afraid to ask them or tell them to me. And I think this chapter was better than the last huh? LOL 


	8. Her Old, New Life

Her Old, New Life

"Draco!" She giggled. "I love it when you try to confuse me and you know it won't work. Now come here." Hermione grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him deeply on the lips. Draco pulled away sharply and looked at her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Giving you a kiss. I haven't seen you since I left early for summer break. Your fathers orders of coarse. I missed you." She tried to kiss him again but he stepped back out of her reach.

"But you have been here for the past month. You're not Hermione. Who are you?" He questioned.

"Draco. I'm your Hermione. We've been dating for a year and three months. Your dad sent for me to discuss future plans." Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Don't you remember anything? The night we found out that I was going to leave we went into the restricted section of the library after hours and you made love to me for hours." She sat up and ran her hand through his hair.

"Hermione," he paused, "Your not well. Lie down and rest and we'll figure everything out in the morning. I promise."

"Okay. But only because I love you." Her head fell back down onto the pillow and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Once Draco was sure that she was comfortable he shook his head and walked down to Dumbledors (sp?) office. He spoke the password clearly to gain entry, "Sugar Quill." The statue started to move and he climbed up the stairs and burst through the door.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy. What can I do to help you?" The Head Master suddenly spoke as he walked down a set of stairs. 'How does he know everything?' Draco thought.

"Well sir you see," Draco began. "Hermione was injured badly and found unconscious. But when she woke up she was a completely different person than when she was healthy. She had new memories that didn't happen and new thoughts on life. I just don't understand it."

"Well, from what I can make of the situation Hermione was under a lot of stress, and then was injured after all that. Correct?" Draco nodded his head. "Well I have rarely seen this happen but it appears that another personality that Hermione has deep within her crept through the surface. Tell me Draco, has she been acting different lately? As if she wanted to change who she was?" The Head Master peered over his half moon glasses.

"Not that I've noticed sir." Draco lied calmly. Dumbledore shook his head up and down slowly.

"I see. Well as I said it seems as though the trauma she has gone through not only completed her change, it made it progress even further so she believes things happened that have not. If what you say is true young Draco then she will have to be resorted to her new personality. I do not believe we can change her personality back because of these events so that would be best. Only once have I seen this before and it turned out to be…. Deadly. Is that all you wish to talk to me about."

"Yes sir."

"Alright you may return to your common room." Draco nodded his head and left.

He reached the Slytherin common room and heard a familiar giggle and laugh. Draco looked over towards the sound and saw his friend Blaise talking with a girl. "Oh hey Drake. Look who I found wandering the halls looking for you." The girl turned around and Draco finally saw that it was indeed Hermione.

"Hey." She whispered quietly still not sure about what had happened before.

"Hey." Draco whispered back. "Blaise, can I talk to you for a minuet?"

"Sure man. Where?"

"Outside will be fine." Blaise got up from the couch and walked over to his friend.

"Hey, could I come outside with you two?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I'd rather you didn't." Was Draco's only reply.

Shutting the portrait behind them he turned to face Blaise. "So what's up with her man?"

"Did you notice the way she's been acting?"

"Well she does keep mentioning your father and how it seems like you don't remember anything."

"Exactly!"

"Why what happened?"

"The trauma she went through caused the side of her I was trying to bring out to become more powerful. She believes things have happened that haven't because she deep down she wanted it to be that way and the loss of blood and everything has made her believe it has. At least according to Dumbledore." He tried to explain.

"So what do we do about it?"

"Go along with it I guess."

"Okay."

The two entered again into the room and Hermione turned to see them. "Is everything okay?"

"Of Coarse." Draco replied not looking at her. "I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed now." He turned and left her there on the couch with Blaise standing in the room alone. He looked at her, his eyes glued on the silent tears that started to fall. He knew Draco was confused but from what he said, in Hermiones eyes, seemed, cold.

"Look Hermione he doesn't mean to be like that. He's just got a lot on his mind that's all."

"No Blaise ever since I woke up in the hospital he's almost completely ignored me. Maybe he had another girl her while I was at his house. I don't know. Maybe that's why he doesn't like me being here." She sniffed.

"No Hermione you know that's no-"

"Blaise I don't know what to believe anymore. All I know is I want to sleep, but I cant cause I used to sleep with Draco in the boys dorms."

"Well you could sleep in the common room. I could make a corner of it of limits for everyone but you."

"Thank you Blaise."

Blaise cast the charm and let her sleep as he headed down to his dorm room to go to sleep himself. He entered and saw Draco already asleep on he bed with the curtains that hung around it drawn. Climbing into bed he too quickly fell asleep.

Hermione lay awake on a single bed in the little corner that Blaise had made for her. For hours she wondered why Draco was acting this way. Flipping onto her side she sighed. There had to be something she could do. The bed was just too, empty. Climbing out she silently made her way down to the boy's dorms, where she knew Draco slept. She pushed open the door and looked around. First she saw Crabbe and Goyal snoring loudly, then she saw Blaise in the corner sleeping on his side facing away from her. Finally her eyes landed on the only bed left in the room with its green curtains drawn. She approached it trying not to make a sound. Slowly she pulled back the green material and saw Draco lying on his back with his hands tucked underneath his head. Suddenly she had a very dirty idea on how to make things better between them. Carefully she slid onto the enclosed area. Then pulled off her shirt and skirt threw them to the floor beside his bed, and removed her knee high socks, leaving her in matching black bra and thong. Without moving the blanket or herself too much she slipped under so she was skin to skin with Draco, one leg on either side of his waist. She lowered her head placing butterfly kisses on his neck, occasionally nipping at his skin, and ran her hands across his toned chest.

Draco woke to someone kissing him and the movement of hands across his chest. He opened his eyes to find a brown haired girl smiling down at him in nothing but her under clothes. "I thought this might make you feel better. Like it used to when you ever got upset."

"Hermione?" He asked lazily.

"The one and only." She smiled and moved her pelvis to rub against his.

"What are you – gasp – doing?"

"Making everything better." She covered his mouth with hers so he wouldn't be able to respond. Suddenly Draco didn't care that she believed in all the things that never happened. This was the girl he was falling in love with. Wait! Love? Love made people weak. Well, maybe not. He did love her, and would have done anything to protect her if he could have. He just couldn't say it to her. Not yet.

He placed both hands on her hip, forcing her to grind her hips into his. He heard her moan and he groaned as quietly as he could. Draco felt Hermiones hands wander down to his boxer line and pull down slightly. Getting the idea Draco lifted his hips so she could pull them off. Lifting his hips to help in the process Hermione pulled them down enough for Draco to kick them to the side. He then pulled her down with his hands on her neck to kiss her. There tongues moved against the other battling for dominance as the kiss progressed. Draco moved his hands along her back to the clasp in her bra. As he removed it his fingers brushed against her shoulder causing her to shudder. Then Hermione felt Dracos hands move down her back to her thong. He placed his thumbs in the waistband and pulled down. She released the kiss and rose up on her knees so he could get them off easier. Finally pulling them off of her she grasped his erection in her hand and positioned him at her entrance and lowered herself slowly onto him. Draco rolled his head back at the feel of her tightness surrounding him. She moaned loudly as she rode his shaft raising herself just to come down on him again. Hermione movements were slow trying to prolong her orgasm. Draco couldn't take these slow movements, even as much as he wanted to enjoy it, it was just so painfully amazing. So flipped her over so she would be under him. His lips moved to the sensitive area just below her ear and lower neck, licking and biting her skin causing her to let out a heavy sigh. Draco continued to move in and out of he, each thrust was faster and harder than the last. He heard her breathing pick up and felt her walls tighten around him. Knowing she was going to come soon Draco pushed deeper, reaching around to the back of her hips and pulled her to meet his penetrations. As he thrust into her a few more times her orgasm ripped through her, soon Draco followed. With a groan in contentment he fell onto her chest breathing rapidly.

Their breathing was in sink as Draco lifted his head to look down at the girl below him. Her chest was rising and falling heavily, like his. Her lips were pick and swollen from the kisses, and her neck had a single red spot just like the one under her ear. He smirked at the marks he left and felt her sit up slightly to kiss his lips lightly. As her head fell again he followed and pecked her lips over and over slow and lightly. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his side next to her. Hermione flipped over so she could rest her head in the crevasse between his neck and chest, then draped her leg over his and sighed happily. Draco wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. He felt her breath become light and even, and he knew she had fallen asleep. He placed one kiss on her forehead and she snuggled closer to him. With his eyes closing the only thing that he could think about was that he didn't know if this was her old or new life, but he did know that he would never leave her. His eyes shut welcoming a night of peace, love, and above all hope that they could make it in this world together.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A.N: So a lot of you were asking me as to why Hermione was acting that why. Well you'll find out in the chapter. I know it seemed a little odd but me a Melissa thought that but might peek your interest to get you to want to read more. Even I knew that that was a little odd for her to be talking like that but believe me you'll get why by the end on this chappy. Sorry if I confused some of you L I didn't mean to, okay I did lol I wanted you to keep reading J and one thing else. Okay I know about the pregnancy thing okay but I wanted it to be there. So ya and she's not pregnant anymore if you read the story to that one reviewer that decided to bitch me off about it so ya. Yes you were right on the Pregnancy thing and I know that because I've studied it but if you do recall she lost it so she's no longer pregnant so you don't have to worry. But on with the story! Sorry for the out burst but yeah, just, yeah lol. Here we go!


	9. She Remembered What Was Never Forgotten

She Remembered What Was Never Forgotten

Draco was the first to wake the next morning his girlfriend still in his arms. Her lips were slightly parted as he could feel the light breath on his chest. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips lightly. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hi." She said barley over a whisper.

"Hey. Sleep Well?" He asked in a low voice.

"Better than ever." She closed her eyes again and moved closer to his warmth and closed her eyes.

"No sleeping. We have breakfast then classes." He told her,

"Hmm, ten more minuets. Please?" She yawned.

"Okay, but when I get out of the shower you need to be up. Okay? Not sleeping so I have to wake you up, up up. Like awake."

"Mhm." She rolled over and fell asleep.

Draco climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of boxers, then headed for the showers. Entering the bathroom he saw Blaise spiking his black hair, the gel still fresh in his hands. "So have a good night last night?" He hinted.

"No better than the last." Draco replied calmly.

"Bull shit!" Blaise laughed. "I heard you two last night. I had to leave the room. I went up to the common room for the night. Crabbe and Goyal are loud but damn how good was that girl. Where is she anyways?"

"You caught me. She was better than ever, and she's asleep. You know, I just made her that tired." He smirked as he stepped into the shower turning it up to warm.

"Oh, well then," he laughed, "I'll catch you later man." He said and turned to leave but stopped and asked, "Is she getting resorted this morning?"

"No idea." Draco shouted over the running water.

"Alright. Later man."

"See ya."

Draco emerged from the shower 15 minuets later dripping wet and a towel thrown around his waist. Looking at his bed he saw Hermione still asleep. He made his way over to her and placed a kiss on each of her shoulders to wake her. As she rolled over and opened her eyes she looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I thought I told you to be up?" Draco acted angry, but Hermione knew he was playing.

"Yeah, well, I lied." She replied and sat up to hug him. "You smell good."

"Thank you." He laughed letting her go. "Now get dressed and we'll head down to breakfast." Draco told her as he opened his trunk to find new clothes for the day. Suddenly he felt someone's arms wrap around his stomach followed by a warm naked body pressed up against his back and whisper lustfully in his ear.

"I know another definition of the word head that I like better."

He turned around to see Hermiones eyes filled with lust. She kept her gaze as long as possible before turning her back to him to enter the bathroom. As she left her hips moved to the side a little more than normal. Draco was stuck in a position. He didn't know weather to follow her or stay in his room and change. On the one hand he would have a lovely girl naked in the shower with him, on the other he did already have a shower and he was with her the entire night. As he was weighing his options he looked in and saw that she had left both the door to the bathroom and the stall door open. The water ran off her body and her nipples erect from the cool air rushing into the stall. Maybe he would go in there but only to shut the door so nothing would get wet. Hermione grabbed the shampoo and lathered it in her hands, as she ran it through her hair she tilted her head back knowing Draco was watching. So she rinsed slowly just to excite him as he entered the room. That was just too much for him and he made his choice as he entered the stall with her. After all, you never could get to clean.

Later Hermione and Draco dressed and made their way down to the hall. A loud laugh was heard and they stopped walking. A couple had turned the corner. It was Harry and Ginny. "Well, well, well if it isn't Potty and Weaselette. Are you out for a little stroll before breakfast?" Draco commented getting the attention of the other two as he draped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter asked

"To eat breakfast with my girlfriend without having to see your face." He smirked.

"Since when is Hermione your girlfriend? She so, frigid." Harry said looking at her with disgust.

"Yeah, and she so boring." The red head added.

Draco ignored the girls comment and turned to look at Hermione while answering Harry. "Oh I beg to differ Potter." He wrapped his arms around Hermiones waist and picked her up so she would wrap her legs around his waist. Hermione giggled as he nipped at her neck and walked her over to a ledge between two pillars and set her down. She drew his mouth up to his and kissed him deeply allowing his hands to roam over her chest and back. Draco pulled away and turned around to look at his enemies. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly nibbled on his earlobe making the blonde growl before continuing. "Now run along wouldn't want to go too long without saving the day would we?"

"What ever Malfoy." Was Harry's reply and with that he left. Draco turned back to his girlfriend.

"So should we go grab something to eat?"

"Sure."

The two entered the Great Hall and noticed that Harry and Ginny had returned. Dumbledore stood silently and beckoned in a commanding voice, "Hermione Granger please come to the front."

She turned to Draco her eyes begging for an answer. All he did was smile down at her and whisper everything was going to be fine. Then he lifted her chin in his thumb and forefinger and pecked her lips, then left for his table leaving Hermione alone. The questioning voices of confused students rang out and became louder as the sight of the kiss ran through the hall. "Quiet!" Dumbledore commanded. As she looked around Hermione noticed that all eyes were on her. Hesitantly she took a step forward and it seemed as if each step echoed through the hall. Her eyes locked with the Head Masters. Once she reached the front she spoke. "Yes Professor?"

"We, the staff and I, have decided to resort you."

"Why? I don't understand sir."

"Just a random resorting that's all. Now please take a seat Miss. Granger." Dumbledore pointed to the stool that held the hat. He didn't really want to tell her the truth as to why she was getting resorted even though Hermione knew something he didn't. She did as she was told and the hat was placed on her head just as it had been six years earlier.

"Oh so its you again. Tell me do they know your secret." The hat suddenly spoke in her mind.

"What secret?" She quickly thought back a little to quickly.

"Oh you're trying to hide it are you? Afraid no one will accept you if they knew about this?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about." She told him in her mind not needing to speak out loud. (A/N: The whole convo is in her head.)

"Of coarse you do. I know everything about you. I can see it here in your mind. It's just like reading a book, only, a very complex one. Lets see, it all started when your first love told you Quidditch was more important than his relationship with you. Viktor was his name, yes?" She didn't respond. "Then there's Mr. Potter. How he left you for Miss. Weasley there. Been with her seven months before you found out, and finally Draco. How you caught him in bed with Miss. Parkinson. Even though he told you he passed out when you were 'unconscious', which you decided to believe." Hermiones eyes watered and the tears slipped to the floor. How could it know her secret? And why was he bringing up all the pain she ever experienced? Draco who had been watching stood up sharply. What was happening? No one ever cried getting sorted. What was it saying to her?

"Stop. No you're wrong I don't know any of that!" She screamed at it trying to make herself forget everything.

"Oh I beg to differ. You don't want to admit it. You're afraid if you do Draco won't love you for who you used to be."

"Why are you doing this to me? Why!"

"I want you to make the right decision is all. Remember all the good times you had with Ron, Ginny, and even, Harry."

"Yes." She whispered out loud.

"Do you want that back?" It coxed.

"No." She answered somewhat shocked that she gave that answer. Then she realized why she had given it. "They hurt me more than anyone else. They all knew about it. The lies, the cheating. They left me in the dark. Draco was there for me when no one else was. I want that. I want love. I want Draco!"

"Are you sure?" It asked again.

"Yes!" She yelled the tears falling steadily from her eyes.

"Aright then. Slytherin!" The hat yelled out loud announcing where she was to belong.

Hermione threw the hat to the side and sprinted to her new table, which was cheering loudly, a Gryffindor had switched to the dark side. Draco stood there looking confused. She ran into his arms and held onto him with her life. Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. "Baby? What happened? What did it say to you? Are you okay?" Draco questioned quickly. With her head buried in his shoulder still sobbing she shook her head 'no'. All of what the hat said had been true she never forgot her old life. She thought if she made people believe that she had lost her memories she could start over and live happily. But the hat, it had seen through all of that and she remembered the things that she never forgot. The pain, the betrayal, the hurt, the lies, all of it. She remembered. No one could ever find out that she never forgot her old life and made up this new one. Especially Draco, he would leave her for sure.

A/N: Okay so there we go. The next chapter is up. I wont be able to get my stories to Missa for about a week due to the fact that I'm not home. I'm on holidays YAY! But don't worry I have the next chapters lined up for me to work on while I'm away cause I'll have a shit load of time to myself. I know this chapter was shorter than some of the others but the main idea was to get the resorting done and her secret out. And I'm not giving out any clues as to what will happen in the next few chapters MWAHAHAHAHA! LoL. But anyways the next 3 chapters should be for sure written when I get back, then all I need to do is type them. Once again sorry about the length but it was only about Hermione in this chapter and the pain that she remembers. If you have any ideas or anything please write them in a review and I'll see if they can be worked into the story somehow and mention your pen name at the bottom as a thanks. If not then I'm sorry but I can't. Anyways thanks for reading my story. Both Missa and I like the reviews and the fact that you take time to read our story. Thank You! Read and Review Please!


	10. Draco Finds Out

Draco Finds Out

Hermione sat up crying for four hours and nothing Draco did could fix it. If he tried to find out what had made her so upset it would only make her cry more than before. Draco finally managed to get her to sleep, but her breath would hitch each time she would take a breath in. The blonde sat beside her on his bed, her hand laced in his. Draco slowly let go of it to go for a little walk to think about the whole thing. At the loss of contact Hermiones hand unconsciously reached out for his. Unable to find it she whimpered. Draco noticed this and bent down to kiss her on the forehead and whispered into her ear, "I'll be right back." Once he was sure she would be okay he left the room and climbed the stairs to the common room. Noticing his favourite chair wasn't taken he sat down in it, throwing his legs over the side. He sat in silence thinking. The walk he originally planned to go on didn't seem like such a good idea. What if Hermione was to wake up and she was alone? That wouldn't be good. Suddenly a voice came from behind him.

"Still can't figure it out huh?" Draco spun around faster than you can say Quidditch.

"Oh it's you." He let out a breath.

"Who else would it be? So how is she?"

"No better than this morning, if anything, worse. I can't leave her side, if I do she cries and I just can't make her stop." The blonde sighed. "I've missed 3 classes so far and I'm about to miss a really important Charms test in about 5 minutes. Why did this have to happen today? Any other day and I would have been happy that I missed class… Just not today."

"Look Drake I have a spare this period so why don't you go and write your test and I'll watch Hermione for you. After all it's only an hour so she should be just fine. And if she does wake up I'll tell her where you went and everything will be fine. I promise."

"I don't know. She was pretty upset when I left to come up her she was whimpering in her sleep and…." Suddenly Draco was interrupted by a piercing scream.

"DRACO! Where are you? Please tell me you didn't leave me. Please." The sound of crying started again.

"See I told you. I can't leave her. Something shook her up really bad and I need to find out what it is."

"I'll take care of this. You know you need to write that test, so just leave and I'll take care of everything and maybe if you're lucky she'll tell me what's wrong." Blaise laughed at the thought of him being able to find out while Draco, her boyfriend couldn't. Draco reluctantly left the room, but turned suddenly and left Blaise with one warning.

"I swear Blaise if I come back and she's awake and crying there will be hell to pay!" Then he left Blaise to run down to Hermione. When he opened the door he saw just what Draco was talking about. She was in hysterics. Her tears remained on her face seeming to never end. She was curled up on his bed the blankets pulled up to her chin.

"Where's Draco?" She asked quickly looking to see if he was behind Blaise.

"He went to class. He had a really important test that he had to take and was going to miss it for you but I told him to go."

"NO! If he finds out he'll never come back to me."

"Hermione what are you talking about? Draco would never leave you no matter what you did you know that."

"No I don't! And this was really important he can't know that I've lied to him and everyone." She cried desperately then quickly clasped a hand over her mouth the minute the words left her mouth. That wasn't what she was supposed to say.

"Okay. Now you need to tell me what the bloody hell you're talking about." Blaise said thoroughly confused.

"I-if I tell you do you swear not to tell Draco?" Blaise nodded and Hermione began to tell her story. Everything from when she first came up with the idea of changing who she was for him then the sorting hats truths until the point.

"So you're telling me to not tell my best friend that you lied to him about not remembering so you wouldn't loose him or be second to Pansy like you were to Ginny! Hermione I can't do that he needs to know."

"I know I plan on telling him just not yet, but I swear I'll tell him. Please don't say anything." She begged tears falling again.

"One week Hermione and if you're still acting this way then I'll tell Draco myself. Got it." Blaise sounded angry so she nodded.

Not tell his best friend! Please! What did she think he was some scapegoat? He didn't think so. One week and if she didn't say anything then he sure as hell would. Draco had a right to know that he was being played. Suddenly the door opened and Draco walked into the room. The blonde looked at the girl sitting on his bed the tears still falling from her eyes and suddenly got mad at his friend he had just told him not to make her upset and that was what it seemed he did. "Blaise I told you not to make her upset. Some friend you are." He walked over to Hermione. "Sweetheart? Are you okay? What did he say?" He pulled the girl onto his lap.

"Nothing." She muttered into his chest.

"Blaise I told you to watch her not make her upset. And to think I trusted you. You and Hermione were the only people I could trust and this is how you show me it."

Okay that was the last straw calling him a bad friend. He was going to let loose now. "Me! The bad friend! Why don't you talk to your girlfriend here about the lie she's kept from all of us! Go on Hermione tell him!" Hermione just looked at him wide eyed. Silently begging him to not say anything. Draco looked from Hermione to Blaise then back to Hermione and stood.

"What are you two talking about!" He demanded.

"Blaise, no, please."

"Your dear girlfriend here has been lying to us all. She never had a past life it's all been lie to keep you from leaving her. She never lost her memories and she's never known your parents like she said she did. She lied to you Draco!" The raven-haired boy yelled.

Hermione went white. How could he do this to her? Why did she do it in the first place? Everything was her fault. It was always her fault. Draco looked at her with discussed. "You lied to me. You lied to me!" He yelled.

"Draco please listen to me…."

"No you listen! I gave you my heart and what do you do you rip it out and spit on it! You filthy mudblood!" Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath and Blaise took a step back, that was harsh. "Why I ever thought you could be different is beyond me! I should have actually slept with Pansy then I wouldn't have come back to you! You really are filthy and to think that I fucked you! Now I'm contaminated, and so are my sheets. Get out of my site and never ever come back!" Draco felt slightly sorry for what he said when he saw the fresh tears.

"Draco please tell me you don't mean that. I love you. I'm so sorry please don't leave me." This was the first time she ever told him that she loved him. What a way to do it, begging him to not do this to her.

"You don't love me, you love my family name. You wanted my money; you wanted my power that's it. Love never mattered which is good because I sure as hell never loved you and I never will."

"Draco, that's a little mean. I'm sure she did it because, she loves you." Blaise tried to reason feeling extreme guilt for telling Draco before Hermione even had a chance.

"No I don't want to see that filth near me again." He turned to face the crying girl. "Get Out!"

Hermione stood slowly and walked out knowing she couldn't win this fight. It was over. She shut the door behind her and as she leaned against it her body slid down to the floor as her knees gave out. She was trapped now. No one would love her, she had no friends and her name was completely ruined. It was like a replay of her life before Hogwarts. Complete loneliness. Suddenly the door opened and she fell to the floor and she looked up to see non-other than Blaise Zambini.

"Look Hermione I'm sor-"

"No don't bother I know you wanted to do it." She stood up to look at him. " There are you happy now. You have your best friend back so you can go out and party and do what you do. No ones there to hold him back anymore. I hope you're happy. Now my life is completely ruined. I loved him! That's why I didn't want to loose him, but thanks to you that doesn't matter anymore. I have no friends, I have no one that loves me, and I have nothing."

"You have your family and I'll still be your friend." Blaise tried to help the situation even a little.

"No I don't want a friend like you who swears not to tell someone something then tells anyways. No thank you, and I don't have a family they kicked me out this summer. I've been on my own for a year now. I guess a freak like me just isn't worth someone's love. You know, Draco, Harry and my parents have said it so it must be true. Good Bye Blaise."

Great Draco was mad at him and so was Hermione. Blaise turned around to see Draco standing behind him. "Look man you know you'll always be my friend and no girl can come between that right?"

"Yeah, sure man." Blaise said slightly unsure and confused at Hermiones words. This girl who was thought to have it all sure didn't. She really did have nothing left.

"Good, so why don't we go find some nice 5th years. I know a couple that like you." He winked as he walked past him.

"Yeah sounds good." Blaise mumbled as he followed. "Hey Drake!"

"Yeah" Draco turned to face him.

"Are you sure you're ready to see another girl. You just broke up with Hermione."

"Who said I would date them I just need to get then into bed." He laughed but inside he knew Blaise was right. No girl could ever compare to who Hermione was with him. But that was over now. She broke his trust; it was just the way things had to be.

A month had past and Hermione had not gotten at all better. She stayed locked up inside. If anyone tried to talk to her she wouldn't talk back. The only time she would talk was if a teacher asked her a question. She no longer raised her hand in class and at meals she walked in grabbed a little bit of food then leave. Draco, even though he wouldn't admit it, was worried. She had begun to thin down and she was always pale. School was almost over and he thought she would be in the library most of her time for exams. So when he wanted to catch a glimpse of her to remember what they had he would go there only to find out that she never showed up and had never been there. He had no idea where she would have gone off.

Hermione had her one area where she could be alone. It was a small area down by part of the lake. The only thing you could see from there was the Quidditch pitch. There was one giant rock she would sit on and a beach covered in sand. At this spot no one could bug her or ridicule her. The whole school found out about her lies and no one trusted her anymore. The only time someone would talk to her was to make fun of her, slash her name or ask for answers to a question. So she just stopped talking in general. She missed Draco with her entire heart. Recently she had taken to writing. Writing how she felt or how people would hurt her, maybe not physically at first, but it was slowly eating away at her causing the physical effects to take place. If she ate it could only be a little bit or she would get sick. She was hurting her-self more than anyone else by wishing she was back together with Draco. It seemed to be the only time in her life that she was happy. Well, since Harry at least.

She sat down by the lake on the rock she always sat on writing a piece of poetry, and in her mind, the best piece she had ever written:

_I still reach for you  
In the middle of my dreams each night  
But my arms come up empty every time  
And lately I talk to your memory  
More than I should  
If I could just forget the past I would  
Cause this missing you ain't doing me no goodI'm so close to crazy  
Right on the edge  
Just one step away from going insane  
But I'm not there yet  
If I could just lose my mind  
I wouldn't know we're through  
But this close to crazy  
Is far from over you_

Today I caught myself  
Reliving how it used to be  
At a table for two just you and me  
But talking to an empty chair  
And laughing right out loud  
Turned everybody's head and left no doubt  
I'm a broken woman close to breaking down  


_I'm so close to crazy  
Right on the edge  
Just one step away from going insane  
But I'm not there yet  
If I could just lose my mind  
I wouldn't know we're through  
But this close to crazy  
Is far from over you_

I still reach for you  
In the middle of my dreams each night

She finished it and placed it off to the side then took off her shoes and robe and placed them on the sand. Slowly she walked into the water watching it as it moved around her legs completely unaware that the paper she had just written on had blown away and someone very important was about to read it.

Draco was practicing with his team. Even though there was only one week left in school he was going to be ready for the next year. He stopped his broom above his team to watch them fly. He smirked at the thought of beating Potter next year. Suddenly a piece of paper hit him in the face. Slightly irritated he grabbed it and was about to rip it when he noticed the scripted writing. He knew that writing. It was Hermiones. Was she near here? Oh what he would do just to catch one glimpse of her one last time. He was not denying that he missed her, he did, he just couldn't figure out all of his feelings. He looked around the stands hoping to see her, but she wasn't there. Draco looked down at the paper again and began to read her words. She was suffering, and, so was he. He needed her back, the girls he fooled around with just weren't worth it if he could never have her again.

He looked out towards the setting sun wishing he could take it all back. The words he said to her, her tears, all of it. Something moved in the corner of his eye. Quickly he moved his head to get a better look, and that's when he knew he couldn't live without her. There she was wading in the water completely carefree, even if only for a few minutes. He needed to talk to her and this was his chance. A fast as he could he flew to the change rooms and got dressed then ran off to the spot where he had seen her. He reached the spot in record time, but it was too late. She already left. The only thing left was the quill she had been writing with. Draco picked it up and placed it in his pocket next to her poem. He would be giving her these back someday. He just knew it.

A/N: Okay so what you think of that one. The poem Hermione wrote is actually a song and to who ever guesses it goes 50 points. LOL Seriously though I wanna know if anyone knows it by the time I update the next chappy. So Yeah I personally don't like this chapter so much as some of my other ones but its better than nothing. So please read and review. And my thanks to missa for uploading it for me. Love ya Girl!


	11. At Least We're Friends

At Least We're Friends 

Summer began and Draco was sitting in the library of his manor. The walls were covered in books (A/N: Kinda like in Beauty and the Beast). It seemed the place that he could connect with Hermione even though she wasn't anywhere near. For all he knew she was out in muggle London having the time of her life. Yeah right! This was Hermione. She was suffering just like him. Blaise had stopped by often and tried to bring Draco out to a party or just to hang out, but he wouldn't leave his house. Draco sat on one of the couches with a book in his lap, but he couldn't bring himself to read it. He would just sit in there and remember the days he had with Hermione. When she laughed at something he said. Suddenly he remember a time during their training when she had fallen after he had thrown a curse and pretended to be hurt. Draco rushed over to her but when she turned her head to look at him she smiled and giggled. Draco looked down at her in anger, but soon laughed himself and picked her up and spun her in the air. When he placed her back on the floor she just smiled at him and pecked his lips. God he wished he could have her back. He heard the door open but he didn't move to look at the person entering. "Thinking about her again aren't you."

"Blaise I really don't need to be bugged about this right now." Draco spoke as he friend sat on the couch opposite them.

"Look you need to get out man. This isn't healthy. For all you know you might actually see her somewhere then you can talk to her."

"Doubtful." Was the blonde's response.

"Why?"

"She's probably off in muggle London with her parents and hanging out with her friends there."

"No she not." Blaise hung his head.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde questioned.

"She told me the night that you got in a fight with her that she didn't have anything left." The raven-haired boy looked up at his best friend.

"She always has her family to go to. Just like you and me."

"No her parents kicked her out. She's been on her own since last summer. I don't know where or how she lives, all I know is that she's all alone. Now I know she didn't tell you but she didn't tell anyone. Even Potter when they were dating. So come on, lets get you out of this house and into the wizarding world again. I know Destiny wants to say hi to you."

"Oh yeah, how are you to by the way? Last time I saw you and her together was at the party that night."

"Great! She said she would be my girlfriend. Her parents didn't like that I was a year older but they like me as well as a parent can like their daughters boyfriend." Blaise shrugged, "Other than that were great. Thanks again for introducing us at the party."

"No problem and don't mention it. Really."

"So you want to go out and maybe get a chance to see Hermione."

"Well I should get some knew robes. These ones are getting kinda gross." Draco looked down at his sleeve that was a little faded.

"Good. Now lets go get Destiny and we'll go to Diagon Alley."

"Fine."

Draco and Blaise flooed over to Destiny's house and picked her up. Destiny had mid-length light brown hair that was always down; it was either in waves, ringlets or straight. Today it happened to be straight. They quickly left for Diagon Alley. The streets were full but not to crowded. Blaise and Draco of coarse stopped in the Quidditch store to pick up some new gear for the next season. Draco bought a new broom, the Fire-Bolt 2000. It was black and had green lettering on the side where you could write your name and the broom would only listen to you. It's owner. Blaise being the keeper for Slytherin bought new pads for his arms and legs. Destiny just went along with them to keep them happy. She knew about the situation between Draco and that muggle girl. She didn't really know her but she didn't think much of muggleborns. But she did see how Draco would look for her and go into a daze when he thought of her, and just being able to get Draco to go off in a daze like that showed that the girl probably meant a lot to him. So she figured she'd give this girl a chance.

The three left the store and went into the bookstore to pick up some books that they needed for the next year. Destiny was only going to be a sixth year, and Draco and Blaise would be entering their last. They had not yet received their letters to let them know what supplies they would need for the year, but they had a pretty good idea which ones they would need for their classes that they were taking next year.

"Drake you hungry? We can go to the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat if you want." Blaise looked at his best friend as they walked down the crowded streets.

"You guys go ahead and save a spot. I want to go and get some new robes from Madam Malkins. These ones are starting to fade and that's just not right for a Malfoy. See yeah." Draco turned and left before the other two could say a word. He needed to be a lone just for a little while. The entire time they were down there all he could think about was that Hermione was near, he just didn't know where she would be. They were in the bookstore and she wasn't there. All of a sudden he heard a man yelling at someone in Madam Malkins. Entering the store to see what happened he heard the words of the wizard. "How dare you prick me with that pin! Is it not your job to pin the robes of wizards?"

"Yes sir. I-I'm sorry." The figure that was lying on the floor spoke as she stood slowly. Wait! Draco knew that voice, it was defiantly female, and the way her body was built it made him believe that he was right. She wore robes that were brown and ripped. The stitching was coming undone and the material was thinning.

"You filthy mudblood! I should have you fired!" He slapped her across the face, the sound echoing through the room. This caused her head to turn sharply to the side. That's when Draco got the first clear look at her face. Hermione! No one had the right to strike a woman! Draco watched in horror as she didn't take notice to his presence and began to beg the man not to get her fired. She was begging to the man that had just struck her.

"No please sir. Don't do that! I need this job. It's the only way I can live here." She begged looking into the older wizards eyes.

"That's no excuse! Where is your boss? I plan to tell her about your incompetence." The tall man raised his hand to strike her again, but as he was about to swing downwards someone's hand grabbed his. Angry he spun around only to come face-to-face with a very angry Draco. Hermione looked over to him and gasped. He wasn't supposed to be here to see her like this.

"Now, that wouldn't be a very good idea now would it. Striking a lady who is trying to help you."

"Mr. Malfoy." The man said shocked. "My pardons, but she did prick me and cause my blood to flow out of my veins."

"True, but did she not apologies for that? Now I suggest that you go and get your robes fitted somewhere else before I tell the owner that you have been striking workers with no reason. Understand?" Draco tightened his grip on the man arms causing him to wince.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." The wizard said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now leave." Draco forced the man forward causing him to stumble out the door. Then he turned to face Hermione who was looking at him in shock. He took a cautious step forward and reached out to touch her, almost as though she was going to disappear and he would be alone again. She stepped back and looked at him cautiously.

"What are you doing hear." She managed to breath out.

"I came to get some new robes fitted. Then I saw you in here getting yelled at and thought I should do something about it."

"You know you shouldn't have done that. I need that customer for my pay. Madam only lets me stay here if I get one or more fittings a day and I haven't had one yet. Besides I'm used to getting treated like that lately." She looked up from the floor into his eyes. Draco then noticed a dark formation appearing on her check.

Draco took another step forward, and this time Hermione did not step back. He reached out to touch her cheek, and was surprised when Hermione let him. His thumb moved up and down her smooth flesh. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Slowly she brought her hand up to grasp his. That's when Draco noticed how rough her hands where. He pulled away causing Hermione to open her eyes and look at him. Lightly he grasped her hand and studied it. He noticed her hands were swollen and cut. Light scars ran across the top and little dots along the bottom. "How did you get all these?" Draco asked her as he picked up her other hand to look at it.

"You know all the fittings I have to do it just come with it I guess." Was her only reply.

"Why are you here? Why didn't you come and see me so I could help you?"

"Well after the last words you said to me I didn't exactly think you would want a filthy mudblood to show up on your door step now would I?"

"Look I'm sorry for what I said. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but you don't want me. No one does. My family thinks I'm a freak and they're having a normal child, which I wasn't informed of until two weeks ago. All the friends I ever had left me. Blaise didn't give me a chance to explain the reason I lied to you, which you basically know now. I couldn't lose you after I lost everyone else." A single tear leaked out of her eye. Draco slowly whipped it away as she continued to talk to him. "You were the only one that I thought could actually love me. I thought Harry did but then I found out about him and Ginny and when I found out you were the one that had been writing those notes to me I was so happy. I thought maybe if you loved me that I could feel whole again. Even though you left me I wanted to join the dark side, only I didn't know anyone else who could help me in that area, so I stayed working here. I want to be with you, I do, but I want to join the side your on first."

"You will be on my side. I promise. Do you want to stay here and work?"

"I hate it here. But I have no where else to go." She sighed her eyes staring at the floor.

"Sure you do. Come live with me." Draco told her, causing her to look up at him again.

"Draco, I don't know if that would be such a great idea. I mean you broke it off with me. If we see each other everyday my feeling will come back worse than they already are. If I can't have you then it would hurt to much to see you everyday, be close to you and never get to touch you, and I just can't leave here without telling anyone."

"Hermione, you're tired, soar and worn down. You need to relax a little. And you can have me. I want you so badly but I can't have you because you need time to get used to the idea of us being friends again. Leave with me. Right now."

"I donno Draco." Hermione said unsurely.

"Come on." He leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear. "You know you want to." Hermione giggled. She missed when he would do that to her.

"Okay. But we're only friends for now. Nothing more." Draco smiled and grabbed her hand as they ran out of the store and down the street.

"Blaise and his girlfriend are waiting at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. We need to meet up with them is that okay?"

"I guess but don't expect me to forgive him that easily."

"I won't."

The two entered the area, which was dimly lit and the booths that lined the sides were black with deep red seats. In the centre of the room was a circular fireplace surrounded by tables for two and a few for four. Hermione and Draco then searched for Blaise and his new girlfriend. They found them sitting in the corner talking happily. "Okay here's the plan." Draco turned to Hermione, " I'll go over there and when they ask me what I was doing, which they will, I'll tell them I ran into an old friend and then you can walk over and sit by me. Okay?" Hermione shook her head yes to show that she understood, but said nothing. Draco walked over and sat down in the booth and waited for the others to notice.

"Where have you been man? You don't have any new robes." Blaise looked at his friend hoping to get an answer.

"Oh I found an old friend that was working and needed some help so here I am to give it to her."

"Her?"

"Yep. Blaise, you remember Hermione." Blaise gaped when Hermione walked over looking extremely tired and sore. She looked at him with no emotion at all and sat next to Draco. "As you know Blaise, Hermione was training with me to join our little 'club' and I'm trilled to hear that she still does. That's why when she comes to live with me I will introduce her to our leader. I was hoping that Destiny would help Hermione out on how to look in front of him. Since you know how he likes certain followers to look." He looked at Blaise, it wasn't a request, it was a command.

"I don't see why not. As long as Destiny is fine with it." He looked at his girlfriend beside him. Destiny eyed Hermione for a few minutes then responded.

"I think I could come up with something that will work." She looked at Hermione once again and extended her hand to her, "I'm Destiny McGrath, 6th year Slytherin. Pleasure." Hermione reached out and shook her hand. "You're hands are rough. We need to do something about that."

"It's from the work I did before Draco said I could live with him." She told her.

"I see. How will you pay for the tings you will need to buy?" Destiny looked at her.

"I don-"

"I'll pay for it." Draco interrupted looking at Hermione telling her not to say anything about the subject. She got the picture and stayed silent.

"So are you two back together then? Since you know, she's living with you." Blaise asked throwing his arm over Destiny's shoulder.

"No. Were going to be friends first and see what happens." Hermione replied sharply. Blaise looked over at his friend as if asking if this was true.

"Hey, at least we're friends." Was all Draco said before they ordered lunch and began to talk about the years past, even with the ever present tension between Hermione and Blaise.

A/N: Congrats to sarklover826 for getting the correct song name and who it's done by, 50 points to you! The answer was "Going Crazy – Reba". Thank you all for your ideas and reviews. Melissa and I are always pleased to see more new reviews… especially the good ones  Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story! And a shout out to Missa for posting them for me and helping with some of the ideas! Thank you everyone! Review please.


	12. Hermiones New Look and Meeting Voldemort

Hermiones New Look and meeting "You Know Who"

Hermione and Destiny walked down the street alone, since Destiny demanded the boys not come along to see only the finished product, not the making of it. Destiny still wasn't sure about Hermione, but began to talk to her. She found that weather Hermione would admit it or not she loved Draco. Just by the ways she would talk about him or the way her face would light up when his name was mentioned. But when she asked about their relationship it seemed that Hermione would be silent. "So Hermione, what kind of things do you wear normally?" Destiny asked her as they looked in the store windows.

"I don't really know honestly. Just what ever I can come across right now. Since you know the whole thing with not having a home. I just used what Madam gave me." Hermione sighed.

"Well we need to change that. Here lets try this store." She pointed to a store window that had a manikin dressed in dark blue low-rise jeans and a white blouse. The buttons on it started mid chest and worked there way down to the hip bone. Destiny pushed her through the door before Hermione had a chance to voice her opinion about the way the clothes looked.

As they entered Hermione looked around and she saw robes, jeans, skirts and shirts all over. Destiny threw ever thing in sight towards her. "Hey, how do you know what size I am?" Hermione questioned.

"Would Drake and Blaise send me with you if I didn't know what I was talking about?"

"I guess not."

"Then there you go." Was Destiny's only reply.

Suddenly Hermione felt herself being pushed from behind and made to walk in another direction. The clothes in her arms were pilled so high that she couldn't see where she was going. She heard a door shut behind her and dropped the clothes and spun around to see what was happening. That's when she realized she was inside a change room. "Okay now try them on and come out and show me how you look, and then I'll choose weather you keep them or not." Slowly Hermione began to change from one outfit to another. Each one Destiny would look at and either shake her head yes or no. Hours later the two emerged from the store with about 12 bags filled with clothes.

"So now do we go back to Dracos manor?" Hermione asked, the person that was the closest to being called a friend that she had.

"NO! Draco said that money wasn't an object so I'm getting everything done. Your hair, nails and make-up. Trust me. We're going to Panache Hair and your going to my hairdresser. She's fabulous!"

"But I told Draco –"

"No you are getting these things done. If you want the Dark Lord to even think about taking you into his inner circle you need to have a specific dress code. Your hair must always be done, your clothes must always be clean and your hands must always be groomed. It's just the way things are. I mean plus the fact that guys like you more when you look like you really care about yourself. I know the story behind you Hermione and I'm sorry you went through, but the way you look now will never work. No offence." She told her quickly.

Entering the salon Hermione noticed many upper-class witches sitting under the dryers and many others at the sinks in the far back of the room. The place was beautiful. The walls were a light pink with a border running through the middle and the chairs from which the ladies worked were all spotless and white. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the desk. "Hi Amanda. My friend here needs the works. New hairstyle nails eyebrow wax and make-up. You think you could help me out here?"

"Of coarse! Now follow me to your usual chair and Marissa will be with you shortly."

Hermione followed the beautiful young lady to one of the open chairs and sat down. Then waited, and waited, and waited. As if out of nowhere a slender young woman came into her view. She had dark brown hair that was completely straight and her make-up seemed flawless. "Destiny! How are you darling?" The girl screamed as she ran over to hug her.

"I'm fine, and my hair and what not is fine to, I'm here for my friend here. She needs the works. Money is no problem either. So you can just go to work and have fun with it." Hermione saw, who she guessed to be, Marissa's eyes lighten up a little too much at the thought of doing anything, when Destiny quickly added, "Okay, not to much fun. She needs to look sexy but not hooker sexy." She giggled and left to wait in the front. Marissa then turned to Hermione, who gulped almost unnoticeably.

"So the works huh? Well what did you have in mind?"

"Well I really don't know. My hair has been the same way up until now." Hermione replied honestly.

"Well then," she smirked, "you're just going to have to trust me then won't you."

Marissa then dragged Hermione over to the sinks and washed her hair to get her ready for what she had planned. Chemical after chemical, rinse after rinse, Hermiones hair began to become complete. Sitting back down in the original chair she sat in Marissa began to cut her hair and Hermione watched as the pieces fell down to the floor. Finally she grabbed the hair dryer and finished the new hairstyle. The hair was complete. Hermione looked in the mirror and was absolutely blown away. Her hair was wavy, not completely straight but not curly and wild like it was before, and it had light red and blond highlights. Not enough to be extremely noticeable but they were defiantly there if you looked at it closely. She smiled and turned to the girl who had just done her hair in less than two hours. "Thank you!"

"No problem but now we need to work on your make-up and eyebrows." Hermione smiled and nodded. She was excited. After the work she had done to her hair she couldn't wait to see what happened next. Moving to another area of the shop Hermione was told to lie on a bed so her make-up and waxing could get done. Hermione desperately wanted to see the process that was making her so different, yet the same, but Marissa wouldn't let her. When the process was finally complete she was aloud to look at the new Hermione. What she saw made her think twice about ever looking this good. Her eyebrows were shaped perfectly and she had light brown and gold eye shadow. She smiled and once again hugged Marissa. "Thank you! Really, I never knew I could look like this!" Hermione told her and once again turned to look in the mirror.

"Well if you ever need me to do it again it would be my pleasure. You should use light reds, browns and gold's on your eyes. It suits you and it's not extremely noticeable. Now lets go to the front and you can show Destiny my handy work." She smiled and led her to the front.

When she stepped into the main area Destiny was shocked! This was an entirely new Hermione. She looked, well, clean. She no longer had dirt on her face and her hands looked clean and scratch less. Now all they had to do was let Hermione change before they went back to Dracos to show him the new Hermione. "Wow! Marissa you worked your magic again didn't you?" She giggled and hugged Hermione. "Look at you. You look amazing. Dracos going to love you more than he already does. I don't know if he will be able to keep his hands off you. I know if I was him I wouldn't!" Hermione was surprised by the hug at first but soon hugged back. Maybe things were turning around for her. Draco was close to her again and it seemed like she was becoming friends with Destiny. "Hell I know someone else who will think differently of you and your heritage now." Destiny turned to Marissa and asked, "So how much will it be?"

"For you darling, 56 galleons and 46 sickles. A real deal if you ask me, only because I love you that much."

"Yeah, that and I come here more than anyone that I know right?" She laughed. "No problem, here." She handed her the right money then asked, "Can we use your washroom so Hermione can change before we leave to go see her, and my, boyfriend. Please?"

"Sure thing! You know where it is. Then you can use our floo system You know that its programmed not to get soot on you because, well, obviously we wouldn't make too much money if people left her all beautiful and then arrived home full of black dust now would we. I was happy to serve you girls."

Hermione and Destiny made there way to the back to use the washroom. Destiny set all the bags on a table and rummaged through them trying to find and outfit Hermione could wear for Draco, to make the best first impression. She finally came up with a light blue pair of hip huggers and pink halter. Hermione quickly changed then slipped on her knew blue and light pink sneakers on before the two left for the Malfoy manner.

Draco was pacing the floor worried. They should have been here by now. What if Hermione backed out? He would lose her forever, and he told the Dark Lord she would be here tonight. "Drake sit down. Honestly! Your going to rub a hole in the floor of you keep going this way. You know your father wouldn't really like that."

"Shut up Blaise. Hermione might come back here looking nothing like what she did before. She might even think that she can do better than me, and I'll have no chance to get back together with her. Or maybe she won't even come back."

"You know she wouldn't do that and Destiny sure as hell wouldn't let her do that. You know it! Now sit down before I make you and you know I will." Blaise responded looking him in the eye. Reluctantly Draco did so but he fiddled with everything he could find. Suddenly there was a 'whoosh' sound from the other room. Draco and Blaise looked at each other before taking off to the room. Destiny stood there with more bags than either boy could count looking as happy as could be. "How much did you buy!" Blaise asked her shocked as looked at all the things she was carrying.

"As much as we needed. Plus Draco said it didn't matter how much we spent. I mean look at him, he owns like half of Gringots, and you, have the other half so you shouldn't care." Destiny replied walking over to her boyfriend swaying her hip looking him lustfully in the eye. "Besides, I bought something for myself that I think you might like." She bit his ear lobe, because she knew it would drive him crazy. Blaise groaned before responding,

"Really?" He wrapped his arms around her wait, completely forgetting about Draco.

"Enough! Where's Hermione?" Draco demanded.

"Oh cool down." Destiny turned in Blaises' arms. "She be here in like two seconds and may I say I worked my charm yet again." She smiled. Right as she did there was another 'whoosh' sound and Hermione appeared in front of them. Draco looked at her and his jaw literally dropped and his mouth went dry. She was amazing! Destiny smirked at his reaction. Hermione looked at him thinking he didn't like it and looked to the floor.

"W- Wow! Hermione you look amazing." Draco told her as he walked over to her and pulled her chin up so she could look him in the eye.

" You really think so?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing to because you'll be meeting someone very important tonight."

"Will I?" Hermione flirted.

"Yeah." Draco said breathlessly, wishing he could kiss her full, pink lips right there, but kept going before he got carried away "He's here now waiting for you. Follow me." He grasped her hand in his and led her away, leaving Blaise and Destiny alone in his study. Weather that was a good idea or not he wasn't sure.

At the touch of Dracos hand in hers Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. She wished it could always be like this. She was happy to be near him again, and even happier that he liked the way she looked. Draco suddenly stopped in front of a room and looked Hermione in the eye. "Are you sure about this?" Hermione somehow knew what he was talking about and shook her head yes.

"I am."

"Okay." Draco opened the door and immediately fell into a low bow before rising again and speaking. "Evening my Lord."

"Hello Draco." Suddenly Hermione knew there was no turning back. In front of her sitting in a chair facing away from her was Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort.

"This is Hermione sir. She's the one that wishes to join us and leave all her heritage and friends behind to follow you."

Voldemort turned the chair he was sitting in around and looked at her first with disgust, thinking he would find a dirty low muggle. But instead he saw a very pretty young girl who looking slightly scared. She was indeed pretty. He heard the way Draco talked of her beauty to his friend Blaise. After all nothing they talked about would not be heard by him anyways. But, what Draco said had indeed been true she was amazingly beautiful, but innocent in her own way. He smiled at her when he felt power radiating off her and immediately knew another reason Draco had been drawn to her. Her power was meant to be on his side, not that of the pathetic Order. "So you are Hermione. Well you look wonderful this evening." Hermione smiled warmly and him with a slight hint pink in her cheeks, but secretly wondered what he would have thought of her only hours before. "You want to join here with me do you?" Hermione nodded. "Well that can easily be done. But if I may ask why do you want to join our side?"

"Well you see, my Lord, things have happened to me in the past to rethink my life and the way I was living it. Until a certain someone," she hinted toward Draco, "decided to show me who I could be. I just hope you will except me into your ranks." Hermione told him in a sweet, quiet voice.

"That will be no problem young Hermione. I believe you and I can also feel the power coming off you. You are a very powerful witch aren't you?" Hermione blushed more. "Step forward please." Hermione moved forward and stopped in front of him. Voldemort slowly stood and Hermione watched as he placed the tip of his wand to her upper arm and whispered an incantation. Suddenly a searing pain ran through her arm then she let out a scream and fell to her knees. Draco remembered that pain very well having gone through it the summer before. Hermiones breath was short and deep trying to clear the pain away. She stood slowly and looked up at her new leader proudly. She belonged here, beside Draco and the Dark Lord. " I only have one thing to tell you before you leave Hermione." Voldemort paused, "Welcome to the Dark side."

A/N: Well there you have it another chapter and Hermione is finally on the side she wanted to be on. Sorry I know it's been awhile but I've been working and having to make my room because I got a new bedroom set. Plus school starts soon and I hate to say this but I won't be able to update like once a week. I am soooooo sorry but I promise I will keep writing it so please keep reading! It just that it's my grade 12 year and it's really important to me. So it will probably be ever two weeks about. But I **won't **stop writing, plus Missa and Kim wouldn't let me anyways. So I hope you liked this chapter. I wrote it in like two nights because I thought you would want the next one up to read. The next one is very fun and happy. SO please review, Missa and I love to get them, especially if they're good and if you have ideas let me know. Even if they aren't all good I do need to know what I should work on, but be gentle lol. Thanks again for reading. Review now please!


	13. Rodeos and Fairs

Rodeos and Fairs

The week went by well enough considering Hermione was the only muggleborns witch that had been accepted into the ranks of the Dark Lord. Yes, Hermione had indeed started to adjust to the way the people on this side of the war lived. But it seemed to be harder to be close to Draco and not be able to love him than it was not be close to him at all. Destiny and Hermione became closer as friends and thus made her and Blaise become closer again. She did forgive him for not giving her a chance to explain but she made sure he knew that she would never forget what he did to her.

On this particular day Hermione, Destiny and Blaise were sitting in the study drinking Butter Beer. Draco would have been there but he had to sit in on a meeting between his father and the Dark Lord.

"So how's everything going Hermione?" Destiny asked taking another sip of her drink from the bottle.

"Not to bad. The whole giving up everything muggle isn't to hard since you know I basically had to do that last summer after the whole big thing with the parents." The other two in the room nodded their heads in understanding. "But I'll tell you something, I do miss the rodeos and fairs I used to go to."

"Rodeos and fairs?" Blaise questioned.

"Yep, they have rides, food that tastes amazing but is really, really bad for you, loud music, and sometimes dancing, you know?"

"Oh! I know what you're talking about." Destiny shouted.

"Yeah, that's about all I miss. I used to have a lot of fun going to them with my, family, well ex-family. It was always fun" Suddenly the clock chimed ten o'clock and Hermione stood to leave the room and walked towards the door. "Well, I'm going to have a bubble bath, then go to bed. Night!" She shouted before closing the door. Destiny then turned to Blaise and smirked mischievously.

"What do you have planned? I know that look and it's not always good." Blaise looked her in the eye waiting for an answer.

"Well you and I know that Draco and Hermione love each other." Blaise nodded. "Well what if we got Draco to take Hermione to one of those fair things? Only we'll go to so they don't think we set it up."

"Oh, you're evil," he smiled, "but that's one of the many reasons I love you." He kissed her lips quickly then grabbed her hand and ran out of the room in search for his best friend.

The two eventually found Draco, he was leaving the sitting room with his father and they seemed to be talking about something very important. So important it shouldn't have been disturbed, when suddenly someone shouted, "Malfoy!" Causing both the senior and junior to look in the direction the voice came from. Draco looked over only to see his friends walking down the hall. "Excuse me father." Draco spoke to his father, who just nodded his head and turned to leave in the other direction. "Okay what?" Draco asked his friends who were now only two meters away.

"Remember how you wanted to do something special for Hermione?" Draco nodded his head. "Well Destiny came up with a very good idea." Blaise turned to his girlfriend and kissed her lips lightly.

"Okay so, lets have it then." Draco said wanting to know.

"Well, Blaise and I were talking her while your were in your meeting thing, and she told us she didn't mind leaving behind all muggle things, but she did miss going to things called fairs. I know about them and there's one here in muggle London all week. I think that might be why she brought it up. Maybe to hint it at us that she would really like to go one last time." Destiny began to ramble on about something else when Draco stepped in.

"Can you get to the point please?"

"Oh right, anyways she said she missed going to them and we thought maybe we could all go. Then while your there tell her you love her and how much you miss her."

"Hang on! I do not love her." Draco said trying to convince both himself and his friends.

"Look, Drake, I know it's hard for you to except, but she's the one for you. She changed sides because you showed her what she could be. She gave you her innocence because she thought you cared about her enough to be grateful for it."

"Which I am." Draco cut in.

"But the point is that you know you love her and you know she loves you. Hell, we know she loves you. The look in her eye that she can't touch you and be with you she looks hurt. But other times when you're around she looks totally happy. She loves you man believe me. If you take her there and prove to her that you love her she will take you back I swear. So the question is are you willing to try?" Draco stood there for a minuet pondering what his best friend had just told him. He did miss her more than anything in the world. Who wouldn't? She was beautiful, even more so since she got that make over done. She had the perfect body, the perfect mind, and even with all those qualities the only thing that he could think about was how much he wanted to be with her. Maybe be with her forever.

"So where is this fair thing? I've never even heard of what these things are."

"Well the one in muggle London is this week and we thought maybe you could take her to it tomorrow. Me and Blaise will go to but you need to be around her so she kinda gets the picture." Destiny told him before leaving with Blaise.

Once the two had left Draco went in search for the girl he was supposed to ask to the fair thing. As he came upon the room she was staying in he began to second-guess himself. What if she didn't want to go anywhere with him? After all the things he said to her who would want to go? Not to mention the Dark Lord specifically said that all muggle things were forbidden, and according to Destiny this was a muggle custom. If they got caught Voldemort would have their heads. Suddenly the door opened, revealing Hermione dressed in her new pyjamas. The top was dark blue and v-cut, and her bottoms were the normal loose pants, and had small clouds on them. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun so some of her bangs hung around her face. "Oh! Hi Draco I was just about to go looking for Destiny, but it's not that important." She smiled at him. "Is there anything I can help you with?" All of a sudden Draco couldn't seem to form words. The way she looked, even without her make-up took his breath away. Hermione stood in silence waiting for the blonde to answer her question. "Draco?" She giggled trying to get his attention.

"Oh, yeah, um, I was wondering if you wanted to check out this fair with me tomorrow?"

"You're asking me to a fair?" She smirked at him; damn she was getting good at that. "I would love to go with you! What about Destiny and Blaise?"

"It was their idea for me to invite you and I thought maybe you would want to go with me." Draco responded.

"Oh." Hermione said a little sad. She thought Draco came to ask her himself. Like it was his idea of a date. "Well I would love to go with you guys. Tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, we leave at 12:00 and come back at what ever time we feel like."

"Alright I'll be ready. I'll meat you in the front." She grasped the door handle ready to close it. "Good night Draco." Was all she said before closing the door in his face.

Draco suddenly had to get his owl and send a letter informing a certain person that the item he ordered months ago would finally be given to the person it was intended. As he watched his bird fly off he couldn't help but smile. Hermione was going to the fair with him and that was where he would ask her to be his girl again. Only this time he wanted to give her something just to prove his love to her. Blaise was right the whole time; he loved her more than anything else in the world.

Hermione slid down the side of the door a million things running through her mind. Why did Draco suddenly want to take her to a fair? And why did Destiny and Blaise even tell him? She wished that Draco could see how much she cared for him. Obviously Destiny had seen it, she bugged her about it enough. Slowly standing up she moved to her closet to pick out clothes for tomorrow. She threw outfits on the bed, one after another. Nothing seemed to work! She couldn't wear a dress, that would just be weird, but she couldn't wear a cute little skirt ether because well rides just weren't made for skirts. Having gone through every outfit possible she choose the only one she thought could work and placed it on the chair that was outside her bathroom door, so it would be waiting there for her when she got out of the shower tomorrow morning. Sighing she climbed into her bed and closed the curtains shielding off a light that could enter the bed. Tomorrow was something she would never forget.

Draco awoke suddenly to the sound of glass shattering from underneath his room. The house elves had broken something again. His father would not be in a good mood today. Mumbling he climbed out of his bed and threw on his robe before heading down to breakfast. The halls always seemed longer in the morning, not to mention the stairs took forever to walk down. Upon entering the room he saw Blaise with a plate full of food in a robe just like himself, and Destiny next to him in her pyjama set. "Good morning Draco!" His mother greated from her seat next to his father.

"Good morning mother, father."

"Draco." Was his father's only reply.

"Hey Drake. Where's Hermione?" Blaise asked looking up from his plate.

"I don't know I thought she would be down here with you eating already."

"Nope she's not here with us. We thought she would walk down with you today."

"Well she didn't! So stop asking." Draco was defiantly not a morning person and his attitude seemed to get even worse when he was woken up suddenly and not aloud to slowly wake up himself. Stupid house elves! He thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a very sweet voice.

"Good morning everyone!" Draco turned to see Hermione still in the outfit she wore last night.

"Morning." Everyone but Draco greeted.

"You know Miss. Granger I'm still quite surprised by your sudden mind to change sides." Lucius informed her.

"Mr. Malfoy, please stop calling me Miss. Granger it seems to formal and the Grangers are not my family. You and Mrs. Malfoy are the closest thing to family I have right now." That's when Destiny decided to make her presence known by a loud, 'Ahem!'. "Besides you Destiny." Hermione smiled sweetly at her friend who smiled back.

"Very well, Mis- Hermione. So what do you kids have planed for the day?" Draco father said trying desperately to make conversation.

"Oh, were just going out Mr. Malfoy. We should be back by the night for sure." Destiny told him sweetly.

"Well you kids better be. You know how the Order has been acting lately. If any of you are caught out at night they may think you're up to something."

"We will be Mr. Malfoy, I promise!" Destiny told him smiling making a cross over her heart.

"You're such a sweet girl Destiny, but you're sly, just like a true Slytherin." Narcissa told her smiling.

"Yep, that's why I love her." Blaise said as he leaned over to kiss his girlfriends cheek.

"Aww, how sweet!" Draco's mother cooed. "Now Draky why can't you find someone like Destiny, so sweet but secretly very evil." Glancing over to Hermione, which went unnoticed by the girl who was being secretly mentioned, but not unnoticed by Draco.

"I don't know mother, I just want to take my time finding the right person, but when I do I'll know she's the one for me." Draco said looking directly at Hermione who seemed to be off in her own world thinking about something important.

"Well I'll be off to work now." Lucious stood and kissed his wife on the check. "Now you kids remember but I told you. Be back before dark." They all nodded their heads in understanding before the heard the door shut.

"Well I'll be off as well, need to go catch up with the ladies you know!" Draco's mother said cheerfully. "Bye all." And with a **pop** she was gone.

"So we leave in two hours." Blaise suddenly spoke up as he threw his arm over his girlfriends shoulder.

"Yep. Oh Hermione if you need anything come to my room all right? I need to go and get ready. See you guys soon." She kissed Blaise on the cheek before leaving the room her footsteps getting lighter as she climbed the stairs.

"Yeah I have to get ready too. See you guys." Was all Hermione told them before she to left the room. Once Blaise made sure she was gone he reached across the table and smacked the back of Draco's head.

"What the hell was that! 'When I see her I'll know'." Blaise mocked. " You already know who your mother was talking about! And could that look you gave Hermione be any more obvious?"

"Well she didn't see it so it must be fine."

"What ever man. So do you have anything planned for her tonight?"

"Well something, but you'll find out when she does, and not before!" Draco told him before he to left the room to get ready leaving Blaise at the table.

"God he's just like a women." Blaise said to himself before he got up and followed his friend.

The two hours past and the two teenage boys were waiting in the front for Hermione and Destiny to come down the stairs. Draco had his hands behind his back fiddling with them without trying to make it noticeable, even though it was. "Drake stop it! You're driving me crazy!"

"Fine." Suddenly two voices interrupted their small argument. The two boys looked up to see both the girls walking down looking absolutely stunning and in deep conversation. Destiny wore her white sneakers with a pair of light blue jeans and a light green top. Hermione wore her dark blue runners with her dark blue jeans and a deep read shirt that was cut to expose part of her chest. Draco and Blaises' jaws dropped at the sight of them.

"Ready to go?" Destiny asked looking at Draco who was completely smitten. The only movement the boys could make was a small nod of their head. "Alright well lets go then." She hooked her arm in Blaises and walked over to the fireplace and yelled, "The Leaky Cauldron!" before the green flames appeared around her.

"Well, ummm, are you ready to go?" Draco asked Hermione nervously.

"Of coarse." She said before letting Draco take her hand as the left for the fair.

A/N: Well school starts tomorrow and as much as it sucks I have to go lol. So the next chapter the group is at the fair. I wonder what will happen. LOL it's funny cause I know what's going to happen and it excites me! So I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by next Monday but that will probable be one of the few chapters that can be written so fast due to it's my grade 12 year. Yes I know this chapter didn't really have a point besides Draco realizing that he loved Hermione and that they were going to the fair but I thought I should put it in. Plus Draco's parents had something to say in this one. Like Narcissa and the whole find a girl thing lol. So yes review and tell me what you think of it. I know nothing great happened but the next chapter will have something very special in it I guarantee it! Sorry it took so long to I've had things on my mind that I needed to work out. Of which I still haven't so I have to keep on thinking lol. Well anywho I hope you liked it cause I wrote it for background information. Anyways review now please! I love them more than anything! But the bad ones are not welcome as much. And once again if you have any ideas then just let me know! . Thanks to all of you for reading and heres to you Missa! Cheers!


	14. True Love at The Fair

True Love at The Fair!

There it was. The bright colors shinning into the sunny sky. Yellows, red, greens, everything you could ever imagine. The smell of grease and highly fattening food filled their noses. The screams from the muggles already on the rides echoed no matter where you walked. Draco looked over at Hermione who had the biggest smile on her face. Her eyes twinkled because she was back. The one place she thought she could never visit just one last time. Sure this was in her hometown and she knew who some of the people there were but it didn't matter. They wouldn't talk to her and the chances of her family showing up were slim to none so she could have all the fun she wanted and not care. Draco looked down at her perfectly manicured fingers and grasped her small hand in his. Hermiones looked up into his eyes and smiled, tightening their grip as they continue walking.

Finally they reached the entrance and a boy who was maybe 17 was working. Draco pulled Hermione closer to his side. He was fast becoming protective of her. He lost her once he would not let that happen again. The four stepped up to the booth and were asked to give him each 20 pounds. When Draco looked at Hermione with a confused look on his face she knew that he had never dealt with pounds before. So she gracefully paid the boy before Draco could ask something that would give them away. Destiny and Blaise walked behind their friends taking in what ever they could see, smell and well you get the picture. Suddenly Hermione stopped and turned around to face them. "So you two want to go on the rides first or try some of the food?" She asked them.

"Ummm, lets try some of the rides. Which would say is the best Hermione?" Destiny answered her. Both boys seemed to be completely lost. Because, well, both the Zambini family and Malfoy family never wanted or had anything to do with muggles.

"Personally? I like the zipper." She pointed to the ride that was in full motion.

"Okay lets try that one." Destiny was just about to drag Blaise away when Draco wouldn't move.

"Draco what's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

"You want me to go on that thing, created by muggles and run by muggles? I think not."

"Draco you fly I freaking broom I think you can handle that. Or are you just not brave enough to go on a ride that even two girls will go on." Oh, that hit him. He looked at Hermione who was smirking then looked over at Destiny who was grinning. Sighing he replied.

"Fine lets go. And just so you know I do way more dangerous things than you ever would." He scoffed.

"I know I just wanted you to go on the ride with me that's all." Hermione ran ahead of the group and got in the line Destiny soon following leaving Draco and Blaise to walk slowly and talk about things without the girls hearing.

"You better make your move soon man. Guys are looking at her like she's fair game."

"I know but it's not the right time yet."

"What do you mean not the right time? Could it get any better for you? You take her to a fair that she missed going to. She's dressed like anybody could eat her with a spoon and she's having the time of her life. The only thing that's missing is you being officially with her."

"I know, but just wait it'll happen."

The two made it to the ride only to see some cute guy flirting with Hermione who was flirting back. Draco suddenly felt rage in his veins. She was his and should not be flirting with any other guy. Blaise leaned over and whispered, "I told you so." Then made his way over to Destiny and wrapped his arm around her. Draco stepped up next to Hermione who was laughing at something this boy said. "What's so funny?" Draco asked throwing his arms around her shoulder.

"Nothing I was just having a friendly talk with Mike here. We used to know each other when we were little and before everything happened. He offered to help me but I turned him down." Hermione explained. "Mike this is Draco, Draco this is Mike."

"Pleasure." Draco responded hotly before turning to Hermione. "It's our turn, ready?"

"Yeah. See you later Mike." Hermione smiled before turning with Draco to get onto the ride.

"What the hell was that about?" Draco questioned sharply.

"I was talking with an old friend. Why? What's it to you?"

"You weren't just talking, and I don't like you talking with random other guys."

"Well I'm not yours anymore Draco Malfoy. I can talk to anyone I want to, anytime I want to and there's nothing you can do about it! If I was dating you it would be a different story but you left me, not the other way around!" She yelled before she got onto the ride. Draco looked behind quickly to see Blaise shaking his head and getting in the other cart with Destiny. He needed to do something about her being his soon. Someone would move in on her before he would. He knew that for sure.

The ride ended as soon as it had started to Hermione but to Draco it couldn't have ended soon enough. That was nothing like flying a broom! As he stumbled out he tried to walk straight so Hermione wouldn't know. She, however, was completely unfazed and didn't fail to notice that Draco was walking funny. But for the sake of his pride she didn't comment. "That was so much fun!" Destiny screamed as she ran into her friend "Can we go on all of them?" Both boys groaned at the excitement. Why oh why did they need to be so happy and active all the time?

Ride after ride went by before they decided to stop and get some food. Their day was almost over and they hadn't even stopped for food. Destiny was about to pull Blaise to a stand that had a small line up of people so she could try something Hermione had called a corn dog. (A.N: Those things can be soooo awesome!) When suddenly Hermione lost her smile and stopped walking. "Come on Hermione." Destiny whined as she tugged on her arm, but all Hermione did was shake her head no.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" Draco asked her, but got no answer. All she did was look straight ahead at a couple with a young baby in their arms. "Who are they?" Draco asked her in general curiosity.

"N-no one important. Lets go to that stand over there." She pointed to one that had a very large line up.

"That way to long. Just come on." Destiny pulled her so hard that she stumbled forwards and ran right into the couple. Destiny cupped her mouth with her hand, she really didn't mean for that to happen. The adults spun around and looked at the girl who suddenly acted as though she didn't want to be seen.

"Oh John, look who it is." She women suddenly sounded snooty.

"Hermione, is that you? Wow look at you, you turned out to be the tramp we always thought you were." Hermiones eyes suddenly stung with tears. Why did they have to show up today?

"Hi, mom, dad." She whispered. Suddenly the three understood why she didn't want to go in that line.

"We told you not to call us that anymore! Besides why did you come back? We told you we never wanted to see you again! Can't you see were finally happy with our child?"

"I- I came with some friends that's all." Draco watched Hermione struggle within herself, she was in so much pain but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh? And where are these "so called" friends?" Anne Granger suddenly spoke.

"Right here." Draco said coldly as he put an arm around Hermione, and Blaise and Destiny walked beside him. Both muggles were startled to see the size of both the boys.

"So they do exist. Fancy that!" John Granger spoke suddenly.

"You know you should have been happy that Hermione was your daughter. She's the smartest person I know." Draco started to stand up for the girl who was still shaking slightly under his arm.

"Then you must not be very smart." John laughed. All three friends whipped out their wands and pointed them at Hermione's parents' necks. "You're all witches and wizards?"

"Damn Straight! Dangerous ones at that. Now I suggest you leave and never, ever talk to Hermione like that again! Got it?" Draco said threateningly.

"Help, someone help us!" Mrs. Granger suddenly screamed. Draco and the other two just laughed.

"You think we're that stupid not to think that you wouldn't do that. Well, no one can hear or see you. I cast a concealment charm over all of us. No one even knows we're here. What are you going to do now?"

"Draco forget it." A small voice spoke out.

"What Hermione, you can't just let these people talk to you like that." Draco told her.

"Yes I can and yes I will. No matter what they did to me I can't match what you would do to them. If you killed them, there would be no one there to make them suffer." She spoke looking up into his eyes then suddenly turned her face to her 'parents', "And believe me when I get my chance I will make you suffer more than if you went to hell and back!" She screamed and released the charm and walked off towards an area where lots of people were dancing.

"Hermione wait! I'll come to!" Destiny screamed as she tucked her wand away and ran after her friend. Draco and Blaise stood looking at the two cowering muggles. Draco suddenly walked up face to face with Mr. Granger, "I swear when I get a hold of you I will kill you, but not before Hermione has her fun. No that would be too easy, we will get you don't you forget it." The blonde was very cold and very serious. Blaise just looked at the two with disgust then walked away.

Hermione ran to the dance floor. One of the places she could escape her thoughts and emotions and just have a little fun to drown out the noise of her friends family and life in general. Destiny ran over to her and noticed the tears running down her cheeks. "Aw Hermione, things will get better I promise." She hugged her friend.

"No they won't, they never do. I don't have my family, I don't have Draco who I'm still in love with, and I don't know what's going to happen." She burst into tears and held on to her friend. Draco walked over to the girls and noticed Hermione was crying but didn't know why. He turned and looked around and spotted the person he was looking for and sprinted off before anyone could say anything. His plan would work he just knew it!

"Do you want to dance Hermione it might make you feel better?"

"I don't have anyone to dance with." She sighed.

"Oh yes you do." Draco reappeared in the crowd. "I'll dance with you."

A slow song began to play and Draco grabbed Hermiones waist and pulled her close to him. While Destiny and Blaise went off to dance together . Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. She recognized the words in the song and she knew why Draco had left. As it turned out Draco left the group to go and request this song just for both him and Hermione. The song was called "Real Love – Massari"

_Real Love _

_Chorus  
(Girl) Girl, im going out of my mind(mind)  
and even though i dont really know you(you)  
and plus im feeling im running out of time  
im waiting for the moment i can show you(show you)  
and baby girl i want u to know, im watching you go ,im watching you pass me by_

its real love that that you dont know about...

Baby i was there all alone.. when you'd be doing things i would watch you  
i'd picture you and me all alone .. im wishing you was someone i can talk to  
i gotta get you out of my head but baby girl i gotta see you once again(again)

its real love that you dont know about..  
Chorus  
its real love that that you dont know about...

Every now and now i go to sleep, i couldn't stop dreaming about you  
your love is got me feeling kinda weak.. i really cant see me without you  
and now u're running around in my head im never gonna let you slip away again(again)

its real love that that you dont know about...

Every now and then when i watch you... i wish that i could tell you that i want you  
if i can have the chance to talk with to you.. if i get up the chance to walk with you  
then i would stop holding it in ..and never have to go through this again (again)

its real love that you dont know about..  
Chorus  
its real love that that you dont know about...

Today when i saw you alone... i knew had to come up and approach you  
coz girl i really gotta let you know ...all about the things you made me go through  
and now she looking at me in the eye and now you get me open and now you dreaming  
again(again)

its real love that that you dont know about...

Every now and then when i watch you... i wish that i could tell you that i want you  
if i can have the chance to talk to with you.. if i get up the chance to walk with you  
then i would stop holding it in and never have to go through this again (again)

its real love that you dont know about..  
Chorus  
its real love that you dont know about..

You're the one that i wanna know thatti can take it from me nononoo  
even thought i dont really know you.. i gotta lotta love I wanna show you  
and you'd be right there in front of me.. I see you passing in front of me no no no  
girl I need your love ...baby I need your love 

As the song ended Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled. She felt like he loved her again. He made her forget about her family, her problems, the time of day. She loved him and she knew it. He smiled down at her and took her hand and lead her off to one of the open benches. She sat down and moved over for Draco to sit and when he didn't she tried to stand with him when he gently held her down. "Hermione, I know that you may never forgive me for the things I've said to you," She tried to interrupt but he pushed on, "But I need to ask you one thing." He bent down onto his knees and looked her in the eye and pulled a black box out of his pocket, "Now before you freak it's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring." He opened the lid to reveal and silver ring with three heart shaped emeralds buried into the surface, and had perfect cursive written inside the ring. The words said, 'You will always have my heart.' "It's a promise to me that if you choose to be my girlfriend again I will never hurt you in ways that I would be responsible for, I will love you with all my heart for as long as I live and that I cherish you more than any other living thing on this earth." Hermione had tears of joy sliding slowly down her face. "So, Hermione, my question is, will you be my girlfriend?" He picked up her hand waiting for an answer and when she shook her head yes he could never have been happier. He slid the ring onto her finger and was thrilled when he saw that it was a perfect fit.

Draco stood and pulled Hermione with him. He wrapped his arms around her slender body and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you so much Hermione." He breathed out. She looked up into his eyes and responded,

"I love you to Draco Malfoy. I always have and I always will." She pulled him down by his neck and sealed there love with a kiss that could have melted the coldest of hearts. This was real love!

A/N: There you have it! They are in love and back together! YAY! Okay man that actually made me work because I have so little time to write that when I do I try to finish it off. This one I wrote in two parts. I hope you guys liked it because I write this stuff for you and I don't like it when it isn't good enough. Well I got my letter from Germany and I am for sure going there in like 58 days for two weeks WOOT WOOT so obviously I won't be able to write during that time sorry ! So a shout out as always to Missa for being awesome! And to all of you who read and review my story please review my story I like to get them. The bad ones not so much but the good ones for sure! So review please and if you have ideas let me know! Thanks for reading! P.S: I won't be able to write all that often because of school but you already knew that lol.


	15. Going Home

Going Home

Hermione looked up into her, once again, boyfriend's eyes and smiled. She felt loved again, in complete peace. He had given her a promise ring and swore to never hurt her again. Not just because she loved him, but also because she truly believed it. "You know," Draco broke the silence, "you can have a lot of fun this year with that ring." He smiled at her.

"Really?" Hermione whispered pecking him on the lips.

"Mhm. Pansy has been after me to get her a ring for a few years but I never did because I don't love her. I love you"

"I love you too, but are you saying that I can flaunt this in her face?" Hermione questioned smiling inside. Finally something she could flaunt in front of that bitches face.

"Sure."

"Won't she get mad?"

"Well even if she does she can't touch you." The blonde smiled and pulled her onto the dance floor once again as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him as they swayed to the music.

"And why is that?" She asked her arms wrapped around him neck and her head resting against his chest.

"You're in Slytherin, dating me," Hermione smiled when he said that. "I'm the Slytherin king no one goes against my wishes, and you, you will always be my queen. Completely untouchable."

Draco looked down at her and pulled her chin up with him thumb and forefinger to kiss her deeply. Just as he was about to make it even deeper someone coughed behind him. Draco groaned at the interruption but turned around only to come face-to-face with his two friends. Who were smiling wildly. "If you haven't noticed it's getting late and your father said to be home before it gets too dark." The raven-haired boy laughed. Draco smirked when he felt Hermione more her arms around his waist from behind him and press her forehead to his shoulder. "So are you two back together again?"

"We most defiantly are." Draco said as he picked up Hermiones hand, which the ring sat on and placed it to his mouth to kiss it lightly. The emeralds glittering in the small amount of light left in the day.

"Oh my god! Hermione what's on your finger!" Destiny screamed.

"The ring Draco gave me." She smiled happily.

"He did what!" Destiny yelled happily and grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her away from the boys. Draco just smirked when he saw the girls talking excitedly over the ring.

"You got her a ring?" Blaise asked him.

"Yeah, it's just a promise ring. I just wanted to show her how much I really love her."

"But now Destiny is going to be on my case to get her one. Damn it!" Blaise whined. Draco only shook his head and began to walk over to where the girls were still giggling loudly. Suddenly it stopped the moment the boys came somewhat close and the two girls turned to the others.

"Are you ready to go home?" Draco asked the group lacing his fingers with Hermiones.

"Yeah I guess so. It was fun I guess. Me and Dest are going to go back to my manor tonight though, but we'll see you guys tomorrow right after breakfast. I think Destiny has a little piece of clothing to show me. Since she promised me when Hermione got her make over and I still haven't seen it." He looked at Destiny as she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I know I'm sorry." She sighed.

"I know." Blaise responded pulling her into a hug not knowing Destiny was grinning into his chest. When it trouble always put on a sad face. "So are we apparating home?"

"No father warned not to about a week ago because the Ministry is watching the apparition of wizards closely and they can see where you go. So it would lead them to both of our house, that are undetectable." Draco told him. Blaise shook his head in agreement. "I told asked that the limos come pick us up. I think they've been here for about half an hour now at the front gates."

"Alright we'll follow you then." Blaise motioned for him to walk.

As they made their way to the front Hermione noticed a 'Test your Strength' game and tugged on Draco's arm to get him to notice. "What is it?" Draco asked her.

"Will you play that game and win me a prize?" She begged.

"How do you play?" Blaise asked eyeing the game cautiously.

"You hit that button like thing with a giant hammer and if you score 100 then you win something."

Draco sighed but looked into Hermiones hopeful face. "Alright I'll play." He stepped up to the man who was calling to get peoples attention.

"Step right up and test your strength! Score 100 and win any prize you see here." The man suddenly noticed Draco. "You young man! Will you give this a try to prove your strength in front of your girlfriend, friends and strangers!" It was true, by now a crowd began to gather around them.

"Why not." He smiled at Hermione who blew him a kiss.

"Oh you're a lucky man to have a women like her! Step up boy and prove your luck!"

The crowd that gathered watched him intently as the man handed Draco the hammer. Draco saw everyone looking at him and wanted to show off a little. So, he threw off his shirt only to reveal his rock solid stomach. All the girls screamed but none louder than Hermione. Slowly he raised the hammer, his arm muscles flexing. Then he swung down wards and the score read only 98. "Come on you can do better than that!" The man shouted. Draco took a breath and slammed it down again. This time reaching 99. "Almost!" Draco was getting fed up and pulled the hammer into the air and threw it down. The crowd watched as the score slowly climbed higher and higher then finally lit up 103! Hermione ran over to him and kissed him deeply on the lips. "Well we have a winner! Go on young man take your pick for your prize." Draco walked up to the wall and eyed everything possible then turned to Hermione and slowly walked towards her.

"I choose you. You're my prize." Gently he leaned down and picked her cheek receiving a loud 'awwww' from the crowd. "You can choose." He told her. Hermione stepped forward and claimed a black teddy bear that was half her size. Draco threw on his shirt then went over to his friends who were only a few feet away. "Are we ready to go now?"

"I guess." Blaise commented.

"Alright lets go to the cars before we get distracted again. We're already late and it takes like 2 hours to get home. Oh and Blaise your taking your limo home and were taking ours. I thought you would like riding in your own home."

"Thanks Drake."

When they reached the cars Hermione was stunned. There in front of her were two midnight black limos, with black tinted windows so no one could see in. One had the Malfoy crest while the other had the Zambini's. Muggles lined the street wondering who these cars were for. The drivers stepped out as they noticed the four teens approaching. As if trained to be in-sink they opened the back doors and people gasped when they saw how young the passengers were. Both boys helped the girls in before sliding in and driving away.

Over in the Malfoy limo Hermione was having fun looking through the large back windows and all over the inside of the car. One couch was in the back (which they were sitting on) and another lining the side, it was slightly longer. Across from that was a small bar and T.V and her giant bear that Draco had won her occupied part of the car floor. "Draco this is amazing!" She looked over at him and noticed that he was rubbing his neck and shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, I just think I pulled a muscle winning you that bear." He nodded in the direction it was sitting at.

"Alright go onto the couch over there and lie on your stomach and I'll rub your back." She giggled when she saw Draco trying to hide his smirk.

Just as Hermione had instructed Draco lay face down and felt her place one leg on either side of his body. His shoulders tensed as she gently began to run her fingers over his neck and down his spine. A semi-silent moan escaped Draco's lips as her fingers would contract and release his muscles in a smooth rhythm. Suddenly he felt her smooth lips brush against his ear and he flipped over to see Hermione sitting with a satisfied smirk on her face. She was a fast learner to know what he liked a girl to do to him. "Feel any better?" She questioned.

"Much. But there are some, things, that would make me feel even better." The blonde replied running his hands up the front of her shirt.

"Well I want to make you feel better so tell me what can make you feel even better." She arched her back towards him begging him to continue.

"I'll show you." He flipped her over so she was beneath him and his mouth descended onto hers. Hermione felt him pull at her shirt to lift it over her head and lifted her body off the seat so he could pull it off and throw it to the floor.

"The driver can't see us right?" She asked him breathlessly.

"No." Draco replied between the gentle kisses he was placing on her neck. That's when he sat up and took off his own shirt. Hermione moved her hands and tried to undo his belt and pants but seemed to be having some difficulty so Draco did it for her and placed her hands on his chest. Then he pulled the snaps on Hermione's jeans apart and unzipped the zipper. With her shoes long forgotten on the floor he had no trouble pulling off her jeans as well. She was lying there in clothing Draco had never seen before, even though he wasn't complaining. She had a black semi-see through lace pair of underwear and matching bra. As much as he liked the way she looked now he liked the way she looked when she wasn't wearing anything at all. His lips crashed down on hers once again and his fingers ran over her body in need.

Before she knew it her bra was off and on the floor followed by her underwear. "Mr. Malfoy, I believe it is not fair for me to be wearing nothing while you are still in your boxers. Far too much clothing if you ask me." She remarked and smiled when he pulled off his boxers and moved between her opened knees.

"Are you on the potion or anything yet?" He asked before continuing.

"Yeah, Destiny made me take it about a week ago." She whispered her breath becoming short. She needed him soon.

"Good." He entered her swiftly and she gasped for air gripping his back as he moved. It had truly been far too long. Her breathing was becoming deeper and quicker as she wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper, faster, and harder.

Draco looked down at the girl underneath him, a small amount of seat had built up on her forehead and she was tighter than he remembered. Which was good because that meant that she hadn't been with anyone but him. He knew she wouldn't last as long as they had before they needed each other more than ever now and Draco would not let go this time. "Oh god." She whispered into the slightly warmed air. The blonde moved faster wanting her to scream his name like before. She screamed out, to the satisfaction of Draco and lightly bit into his shoulder. Draco growled but kept moving until he found his own release. After he pulled out of her he went to sit on the car floor his back leaning against the teddy bear and motioned for Hermione to come and join him. She sat in-between his legs as he pulled her closer to him his arms wrapped protectively around her body. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "How long until we make it back to your manor?"

"At least an hour we have time to relax."

"Good." She sighed and fell into his embrace once again, content to just lie in his arms.

As content as they were someone back at home was just as angry. He warned them and they disobeyed. When they returned they would all be punished!

A/N: All right there it is another chapter down! Oh and for those asking Hermione's parents don't like her because she's a witch, that's why they threw her out to live on her own. They didn't like the fact that she was doing magic and learning about casting charms on other people and when she didn't give it up they threw her out. Okay does it make sense now? Anywho so what you think you like it? Yes, no? I hope its okay for all of you I don't like disappointing you. The next chappy will take a little longer because I need to work things out but Missa will help me with it like always when I get stuck. Well I better go but always thank you to **Missa** for helping me out with every chapter. Review now please . Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Much appreciated!

Revenge!


	16. Punishments

Punishments.

The limo pulled up to the Malfoy manor and it was far pasted sunset. The stars above the mansion and the forest surrounding sparkled against the midnight black sky. Draco, now fully dressed, slid out of the car and held out his hand to help Hermione out of the car. She had just finished gathering her things when they heard a door slam open. They both turned to look at the noise, and saw a very angry Lucius Malfoy. "Draco!" the teenage blonde pulled Hermione behind him gently to save her from the glare he was receiving.

"Yes father?" Draco asked uneasily.

"I told you to be back before dark! Not to mention you went to some muggle thing! The Dark Lord is not pleased!" Hermione cringed. She shouldn't have ever brought up the things she missed from her old life. This was her life now, and by going to that fair and seeing her family – who didn't want her anymore because she was a witch and different from them – made her realize that this was the only place that she was truly loved and cared for. She belonged among wizarding folks. "I would punish you myself, but the Dark Lord requested he do it." Lucius commanded. " Now get inside, he's waiting. Draco you know the room." Without another word he stormed into the house and slammed the door closed. Draco and Hermione were left standing in the night knowing their punishment was waiting for them inside that very house.

Draco told the elves to bring every item they had brought back from the fair to his room while he and Hermione walked down to the dungeons. Draco took her hand in his and noticed she was shaking. He wished he could tell her that everything would be fine, but he knew it wouldn't. He had only been down there a few times in his 18 years of life and not once had it turned out to be okay.

They reached the door and Hermione pushed it open slowly and they looked inside. The Dark Lord was standing with his back to them and had his black hood raised above his head. "Which of you decided to go this muggle fair?" He spoke calmly but had a hint of disgust. Draco was about to reply but Hermione spoke up before he had a chance.

"Mine." She whispered looking at the floor.

"Miss. Granger, you knew the rules. No muggle interaction what so ever and you broke that rule. Not to mention you brought three of my other followers along with you. You will be punished severely. Draco you may leave, but understand I will be watching you all very closely from this point on until you prove yourselves once more. Now go!"

Draco turned to Hermione. "You weren't the only one who wanted to go." He whispered into her ear, desperately trying to protect her from what punishments awaited. Voldemort turned sharply and looked straight at Hermione.

"Is that true?"

"No, it was all my idea they had nothing to do with it my Lord." She bowed to him then turned to Draco. "I can handle this okay. This way only one of us will be punished instead of all four." She whispered as quietly as possible. "Now go to your room and I'll be up there when the Dark Lord has given me what I deserve. Go." Draco stood still fear obvious in his eyes. She was going to get hurt so he wouldn't. "GO!" She said stronger and pushed him out the door, locking it behind him.

Inside the room Hermione shook. She knew this would hurt but it was the only way to save all three of her other friends. "Your punishment will be sever you know that?" Hermione nodded. "Good, before we start you must know that I was willing to take you in as my daughter, however, because of your actions today I may reconsider that decision. My choice will now ride on how well you take this punishment." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"It would have been a great honour My Lord."

"Yes, well, are you ready to begin?" Hermione stood tall and proud and nodded, before letting out a piercing scream. The Dark Lord had cast his first spell.

Draco stood outside the door his back pressing against the wood wishing Hermione wasn't in that room taking the blame for everyone's mistake. Suddenly he heard a scream eco out of the room and down the hallways. His heart broke as he tried to open the door to get into the room to save her. "Leave Draco! Go up stairs!" It was Lord Voldemort. The blonde sighed in defeat and trudged up the stairs to his room. As he fell face first onto his bed he noticed everything was quiet. An eerie quiet. Footsteps came closer and closer, and then he heard a knock at the door. Quickly he got up from his bed and opened the door and what he saw was worse than any punishment Voldemort could have put him through. Hermione was limp in the Dark Lords arms, her clothes ripped, blood flowed from her nose staining her shirt and her skin that had once be the perfect tan color was now as white as the snow. Voldemort smirked at Draco's reaction, and at that moment Draco knew that this was his punishment. He got the mental torture, while Hermione got the physical.

"Hermione! What's wrong with her!" Draco took her limp body into his arms and placed her on his bed.

"Nothing is 'wrong; with her, she's just recovering from a curse I created myself. I decided to try it out and see how she would recover from it. Great test subject though."

"You're brilliant, but sick. Why use it on her and not a member of the order?" Draco asked as he moved a stray piece of hair off of Hermiones face.

"Well we have no members in the dungeons right now so I had to use her. But I must go now, notify me when she wakes." With that said he left the room, leaving Draco alone with Hermione. Little did anyone know how badly she was actually hurt.

As the night went on Hermione's condition worsened. A fever had broken out causing a cold sweat to cover her body. It was difficult for Draco to stay up all night and take care of her, but he needed to so he managed. The sun had risen and still he sat next to her dabbing her forehead and listening to her whimper occasionally. His eyes were blood shot and bared black rings. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Slowly he stood and opened the door. "Hello?" He yawned.

"Busy night?" Blaise smirked.

"More than you know." He replied straight-faced. This was not like Draco. He was never so stone cold when he had a night with a girl that he loved and Blaise didn't understand why he wasn't happy.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked trying to look past his friend and inside the room.

"In the room. Where's Destiny?"

"Coming. Let me in Drake!" Blaise demanded.

"I don't think you want to be let in. It's not pretty." Draco spoke holding back his friend.

"I don't care what kind of crap you and Hermione decided to do last night I just want to see her." In Draco's weakened state Blaise managed to push passed him and his mouth dropped when he saw Hermione on the bed. "Merlin! What happened?" He rushed over to her and touched her forehead.

"The Dark Lord found out about where we went, and," he sighed, "she took the blame so no one else would get hurt." Draco sat down next to her again in his chair and held her hand as he kissed it lightly.

"Draco you need sleep. I'll look after her, Destiny will help too. We owe her."

"No, I need to wait until she wakes up." The blonde teen yawned as he placed his head on the bed next to Hermione and closed his eyes. Her hand still enclosed in his.

"I'll let you know if she does. You'll be the first to know I swear. Okay Drake?" There was no response. "Drake?" Blaise looked over and saw Draco completely asleep his head resting on the green comforter. Blaise only shook his head. Draco had fallen head over heals for this girl. If anything happened to her he would die. Blaise left for Draco's bathroom and brought out a cloth and some cold water and sat down next to Hermione, since Draco was in the chair, and begin and whip her forehead. She took the blame and this was how she was going to be. Unconscious and near death, no he would not let that happen. No one would!

Days had passed and still Hermione had not gained consciousness. Draco would not leave the room for anything. Okay well maybe to go to the bathroom and major things that HAD to be done but other than that he sat by her. He wouldn't leave to eat or grace his parents with his presents. Hermione had, however, regained some color in her face and thanks to the spell Destiny found she didn't eat but she got everything she needed to survive. Draco was truly getting tired of this and decided he would talk to the Dark Lord about why she wasn't recovering. Opening his door he stepped into the hall and stalked down to the main room hoping dear old Voldemort had not yet left. As he entered he noticed that his luck had yet to run out. He was there sipping a brand by the fire. "What did you do to her?"

"Do to who?" He was too calm.

"To Hermione! She's hasn't woken up yet!" Voldemort turned sharply.

"What do you mean she hasn't woken up yet?"

"Lets see how I can put this? She hasn't regained consciousness, hasn't been able to sit-up, talk, and grace the world with her thoughts. I can continue if you like."

"Take me to her. That's not right, she should have been up within 24 hours of when I brought her up to you." Draco quickly brought him to her in hopes that he would be able to do something to the women he loved. Just when he had gotten her back again something managed to take her from him again. The door burst open and Voldemort walked into the room and noticed both Destiny and Blaise sitting on the couch by the fireplace quietly. Quickly he walked over to the girl who was lying motionless on the bed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Just as I thought. The counter-curse hasn't worked yet. Here," Voldemort whispered the words one more time but this time Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Draco rushed over to the other side of the bed and hugged her so tightly she couldn't breath.

"Draco, I can't breath." She gasped out smiling.

"Oh sorry." Draco turned to Voldemort. "Thank you. This means more to me than you know."

"Your," he paused, "welcome. Now I have a lot to think about I will be seeing you all."

"Hermione I missed you so much. Are you alright?" He looked her over making sure nothing was still wrong on her body.

"I feel fine. Really. What happened?"

"Well Voldemort punished you then brought you up here only I couldn't get you out of the spell that he placed on you. I was afraid that I lost you again."

"Draco you could never lose me. Even if you did I would haunt you until the end of your time." She smiled letting him know it was a joke.

"Yeah that would be the day. Hermione and Draco haunting together in their after lives. Although I don't know if they would be doing much haunting." Blaise suddenly cut in.

"Shut up Blaise! I think it's cute!" Destiny smiled over at the couple who were all smiles.

"Thank you Destiny at least one of us thinks so besides me." Hermione looked at Blaise, "Smart ass!" Blaise only smirked while Destiny continued to talk.

"Hey, you can't talk. You left me alone with them for three days! Do you know how hard that is? Don't get me wrong I love them both, but three days straight is pushing it." She laughed as Blaise looked slightly hurt. "Oh don't give me that look. You know how I love you and if you really want I'll do anything you want to make you feel better." She looked him in the eye and saw the evil glint grow that only came around when he had something dirty in mind.

"Well I'm glad your back with us Hermione, but me and Destiny have to do something that suddenly came up. So we'll see you guys later." Blaise pulled Destiny to him and walked over to the fireplace and flooed back to his room.

"What do you think their doing?" Hermione asked in her innocent voice that she used around Draco only when she wanted one thing, and she knew that it would work on him.

"I don't know, but if it's what I think it is," he looked deep into her eyes, "I think I want some too." He rolled her over on the bed and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Well I'm more than willing to help out." She smirked.

"Good because I'm not going to hold back. I love you."

"I love you too."

That night Hermione and Draco did not sleep. Though Hermione did not need to sleep because she had been for three days. Draco, on the other hand, just didn't want to sleep. Why would he when he had Hermione back and he could make love to her over and over again?

A/N: Well there it is. I know nothing dirty happened and I know that I haven't updated in awhile but you need to understand that I have a lot to do with school and everything. I promise though the next chappy will have something dirty in it. I have ideas! But I hope you liked this one. Thanks again to Missa for helping me out and thanks to all you who review my story they are all appreciated so please review. Thank you! Revenge!


	17. Head Boy and Girl Plus The New Trio

Head Boy and Girl & Seeing The New Trio

The weeks past and summer was almost coming to an end. Hermione and Draco had the best relationship they could ever hope for. Their love grew with each passing day and Blaise and Destiny became nearly as close as them, but not quite. The girls went shopping together and talked about the things that couldn't be brought up around they guys. One main question was how do you know when you're in love? Destiny asked Hermione this and all her response was you're in love when you can try anything to get someone out of your mind but their there anyways, when you dream of them at night and picture yourselves together in the future. You can feel your heart break when it seems like they don't even notice you, and if they do they can't seem to see what you truly feel for them. After that conversation Destiny knew that she was in love with Blaise and never questioned it again. The guys had issues too but not like that. No theirs were more along the lines of what to do about Potter, and Weasley.

The group were sitting in the Malfoy Manor enjoying a large breakfast with Lucious and Narcissa present as well when suddenly two owls flew in from the window. Draco got up from the table and collected the letters. "Oh look, it's out Hogwarts letters. There's one for each of us here." He passed out the letters and gave the remaining to his father. Hermione opened hers slowly and began to read the writing when a smile grew on her face.

"Draco! Guess what! I got head girl!" She jumped up from the table and ran over to the blonde and threw her arms around his neck.

"That's great!" Draco responded as he kissed her cheek. Draco turned her in his arms so she would face the same direction as he did so he could reach his letter and be able to open it.

"I wonder who got Head Boy?" Blaise questioned. "I know it wasn't me."

"Of course it wasn't you! You break way too many rules!" Destiny smiled at him. "But that's why I like you so much. You're my bad boy, and I love you even more for it!"

"Damn straight I am! And damn straight you do!" Blaise smirked and kissed her lips lightly before going back to reading his letter.

"Well I know I don't want that Potter to be head boy!" Lucious said as he placed his paper down on the table and took a sip of his coffee. Draco and Hermione looked up from his letter and had two different looks on their faces. Draco was smirking, while Hermione could not have had a bigger smile on her face.

"Oh, I don't think Potter will be getting Head Boy." Draco spoke to his father.

"And why is that?"

"Because that's my position." Draco held up his badge.

"Draco I'm so proud of you!" Narcissa smiled at her son lovingly. While Lucious only replied, "Well done." It wasn't a lot but Draco knew he was proud in his own way.

"Way to go Drake! Think about all the stuff we can get away with this year. Sneaking out of the castle, messing with the Gryffindors! It'll be great!"

"Oh that's not what I'm thinking about." Draco looked down at Hermione, who was still looking the direction as he was. Slowly he leaned down and huskily whispered into her ear. "Just think about it. We get the heads tower all to ourselves with private rooms, a common room and a bathroom. What fun I could have with you. Touching you, feeling you, bathing with you. My skin touching yours, your hands running through my hair, would you like that?"

"Oh god." She was so quiet when she spoke Draco barley heard her. Hermione was so turned on she could barley keep it together. Draco hadn't given her a chance to rest last night because he missed her so much, but suddenly she wasn't tired. Her body was on fire just from his voice touching her ear. She turned around and looked him in the eye then leaned close to him and when she spoke her breath touched his ear making him shudder. "Can't we do that now?" Her hand slowly made its way in-between his robe and grasped him in the palm of her hand slowly running her fingers up and down. Draco growled and reluctantly moved her hand away.

"Baby, as much as I want we can't. Father gave me a list this morning of some things I need to pick up for, a curtain someone." Hermione got the hint and nodded. "Plus now that we have our letters we should get our school supplies right father? There is only two weeks left in our summer break."

"Too right Draco you should. You have the key to our vault that I gave you?" Draco nodded. "Good," Lucious stood. "Then I will be seeing you later. I have a meeting at the ministry in 10 minuets, so I will see you all tonight." He walked over to Narcissa and kissed her cheek. He wasn't an affectionate person but he loved Narcissa and showed it to her when they weren't out in public. "Have a nice day dear." She nodded and smiled at him. Then he turned to the four teens. "Don't do anything stupid! The Dark Lord will have your head if you do. If you run into trouble at Diagon alley then I give you permission to deal with it as you will. Good day." With that he apparated away.

"Alright, we should all go and get ready to leave. We'll meet back here at 12:30. Mother are you going anywhere today?" Draco questioned getting ready to leave the room.

"Oh, not today dear I thought I would stay at home and read in the library catch up on some spells I'm a little unsure of. You never know when you'll need them. Have a nice day dear."

"Goodbye mother." Draco and the others left the room and climbed the stairs to where the bedrooms were. Draco and Hermione walked into theirs while Destiny and Blaise continued down the hall to where their room was.

Draco walked over to his bathroom and turned on the water, thinking Hermione was still in his room grabbing new clothes for the day. Little did he know she was watching him from the doorway smiling to herself. After everything they had been through they were together and couldn't be happier. She watched as he stripped out of his clothes and her smile grew. His hard stomach and back were just asking to be touched and the way his hair fell without all the gel he used to turned her body on even more. She couldn't take it anymore silently she slipped out of her night robes and pyjamas and walked up behind her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist forcing her body to touch his. Draco stiffened immediately but soon relaxed and placed his hands over hers. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You were going to take a shower without me?" Hermione playfully whined. "Now where's the fun in that?" She slithered to be in front of him and kissed him lightly. "Am I aloud to join you?"

"You can join me anytime you want to. I love the way your body looks pressed up against mine." Hermione turned around and walked into the shower, the water running over her rolling down in small drops. "But I like it like that too." He stepped in next to her and grabbed her hips roughly (but not to roughly) and pulled her closer. His hands moved down wards to her thighs then back up lightly touching her sides and stopped at her breast. He touched them so gently Hermione was getting annoyed. She reached up and forced Draco's hands to grip them tighter. After that Draco had too many ideas of his own and the shower lasted about 30 minuets too long.

Later, after the shower, Hermione and Draco made their way down to the main hall where Destiny and Blaise were waiting on one of the sofas. "What took you guys so long? We've been waiting here for like ever." Destiny smiled at Hermione who couldn't look any guiltier.

"We were busy. So are we ready to go now?" Draco replied.

"Yeah." They all said at once, causing them to laugh a little.

"Good, we'll floo to The Leaky Cauldron then go to Diagon Alley for our school things, then to Knockturn alley for the other supplies needed. Ready? Hermione you first then Blaise, then Destiny, then I'll follow."

One by one they left for the destination. As they all landed gracefully into the room Hermione smiled. This was always where she belonged not with the muggles, not with Harry or Ron and the other pathetic Weasleys but right here with Draco, Blaise, Destiny and her newest family. The people she always thought would hate her but now opened their arms to her. The Malfoy's. She smiled at Draco as he came through the fireplace and kissed him on the lips. "Where did that come from?" Draco asked as he smiled down at his girlfriend. Hermione smiled back with glee. He rarely smiled at all, sure he had done it in front of her before but not to often, and this time she couldn't believe how everything was going. He loved her and she loved him and nothing would stop that.

"I just wanted to show you that I love you."

"I love you too."

"Draco you're more than any girl could ever hope for. I'm so lucky to be with you." She laughed when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"No I think I'm the lucky one. You're the girl that was always untouchable, forbidden. Me, the bad ass Slytherin and you the Goodie Gryffindor. We're complete opposites and weather you admit it or not you know we are. You're becoming bad but still nowhere near as bad as you could be but I plan on changing that." He kissed her soundly on the lips and was about to deepen it when they heard a scoff from behind them. Draco turned sharply around and saw Potter and the two Weasleys standing looking smugger than ever. "What do you want Potter?"

"Nothing much, just thinking about how you always come second to me."

"How do you figure?" Draco snapped.

"Well first there was the seeker thing. I was the first one to be picked for a team, then comes all those spells that we learned and I learnt them first,"

"Actually I learnt them first and then taught them to you." Hermione cut in.

"Whatever, then there's Hermione here. She was with me first then I leave her for my new love," He pulled Ginny close, " and you're suck with my left overs once again."

"How is she your left over? Why did you get rid of her anyways?"

"Got tired of everything. Her nagging about homework and the threat of Voldemort."

"Those plans that you pulled out of your ass we're my ideas!" Hermione yelled.

"Sure sure, anyways the fact is that I'm the bloody boy who lived, no one is going to remember a meaningless muggle born." He was so caught up in fighting with Draco he didn't notice Hermione as she walked up to him and slipped him across the face. So hard she was sure it would leave a mark. He insulted her, her heritage, her life and her lord and that would not be tolerated. She then noticed that Ginny was being held back for going after her by Ron and walked up to her.

"As for you, you stole my boyfriend, and didn't even tell me anything about your life when I told you everything. I walked in on you and him, do you have any idea what that's like? No I don't think you do! That's fucking low! But I forgot you're a Weasley the name alone tells everyone how low you are." She spat at her feet. "Draco can we go now. We still need to get our things and I'm sick of them already."

"Sure lets go. Blaise, Destiny are you coming?"

"Yeah." They both replied. Blaise turned but Destiny stayed put for a second longer for one last word.

"If you ever, so much as come near Hermione again I will personally make your lives a living hell. Is that a risk you're willing to take? I seriously hope not because if you do you might only have a single limb left." With that she walked out with the others, leaving a sore Harry Potter, a confused Ron and a pissed off Ginny.

A/N: Well here's the next chappy. I know not exactly an action packed, exciting one but I needed to be put in for the information content. Anyways I'm leaving for Germany tomorrow morning for two weeks. I know I don't update a lot anymore but it's really hard when you have two weeks worth of homework to get done before you leave so I'm really sorry to my loyal reviewers and readers. I am always thankful to you all for helping me with your ideas. Thanks again to Melissa and Kim for everything love you guys. Please review. Love you all! Revenge!


	18. Diagon Alley and Hermione's Little

Diagon Alley Plus Hermiones Little Surprises!

After the brief run in with the new golden trio Hermione seemed to be quieter than normal. Draco was the first to notice it, just the small things like when he went to hold her hand she would pull it away and when they bought their books for the up coming year she just got the books she needed and left. The Hermione he knew, evil or good, would have stopped and looked at a few books that she may have read only once or twice. Even simple conversations didn't reach her ear, or if they did she didn't want to talk to anyone. Finally Draco pulled her into a corner by her wrist and asked, "What's going on? You seemed fine before, now you're not speaking to anyone!"

"It's true." She whispered.

"What's true?" Draco whispered noticing the strain in her voice.

"The things they said. That's all I am, I'm a mudblood, a simple muggleborn witch. The girl who no one wants to be, the girl who doesn't take risks or have fun." A single tear slipped down her face.

"That's not true." Draco pulled her into his chest as she sobbed quietly. "You took a risk when you came to meet me, remember 'The Dark Prince'?" She nodded. "And how about when we fell in love? That was something not a lot of girls would be willing to do." Hermione suddenly looked up.

"Tons of girls would love to fall in love with you. Look at every one of them at Hogwarts. They follow you like your some Quidditch star." She stated.

"Be with me, yes, but love me, no. They love my name, my money and my power. You, you love me for me and I love you for you. Even if you are a book worm, you're my book worm." Draco smirked. Hermione smiled sweetly as she swatted him across the arm with a small, almost hidden, laugh.

"You're right, only me and you matter."

"Of course I am. Potter doesn't matter. Plus we are the heads so if he pisses you off just give him detention with Filch or Snape, even I know he hates that."

"That's true." Hermione thought out loud and smiled at Draco.

"See there's an upside to everything when you think about it. Oh, before I forget when we get back I have to head out to a meeting with father and the others." He paused slightly before continuing on, "Come on Blaise and Destiny are sure to be looking for us."

"Okay, do I at least look decent?" She asked whipping just underneath her eyes to clear off any extra mascara that may have run down her cheeks. Draco grabbed both her hands slowly and lowered them to her sides.

"You could never look more beautiful than you do now." He kissed her cheek lightly and led her out of the darkened corner.

They eventually found their two friends waiting outside the bookshop. Blaise noticed Hermione was again acting more like herself than before. She had a smile on her face and Draco held her hand in his own. "So is everything okay then?" The dark haired boy asked.

"It's better than before." Draco said looking down at Hermione.

"What's that mean?"

"What ever you want it to mean." The blonde replied before turning around and walking away with his girlfriend on his arm. Blaise turned and looked at Destiny confused, she just smiled knowingly, linked her arm in his and pulled him to follow the others.

They walked around Diagon alley enjoying each other's company and sun. They would stop periodically for the girls to try on clothes or for the boys to buy new Quidditch equipment. When all the shopping was done they headed to Knockturn alley to get the supplies their leader needed.

The streets were dark as always and there was a slight build up of condensation on the cobblestone streets making it easier to slip. Draco suddenly stopped in front of an unmarked building. Hermione looked up to see if it had a name but found none. It was just as the others; made of black stone with mould crawling out of the cracks in some places and the few windows that existed were boarded in black trimming and looked as though they hadn't been cleaned in years. "This is disgusting!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well you can't expect it to be clean can you?" Draco smirked at her.

"Why shouldn't it be moderately clean? A simple cleaning spell would take about five seconds to do."

"Hermione, this is Knockturn alley. If it looked clean it would stick out and that is the last thing we need right now." Draco replied walking in the store with Blaise right beside him leaving the girls outside.

"I still think they could clean it a little." Hermione told her friend.

"So do I. Guys don't clean though. I mean Blaise wants the house elves to do everything!"

"Draco's the same way."

The girls looked at each other in silence then suddenly burst out laughing. "Can't live with them, can't live without them!" Destiny said as they too entered the unmarked store.

As they walked through the store looking for the two boys they saw normal potion ingredients like bat wings and gilly weed. Finally Destiny found the other two looking at some other supplies. Hermione walked up behind Draco and wrapped her arms around his waist, "What are you looking at?"

"Pine needles."

"Oh, but don't we need the other things on the list that are way harder to find?"

"Raum is getting those. Aurors check this place out all the time, so he needs to hide them somewhere in the back." Draco replied grabbing another unlabeled flask.

"How long will this take?" Hermione asked as Draco turned around to look at her.

"About 20minetes why?"

"No reason, I was just thinking about how much time we'll have tonight after you get back from your meeting." She told him as her hand ran down his chest slowly.

"Why what did you have in mind?" Draco smirked as many ideas came to his mind.

"You don't get to know. It'll just be me and you though." She flirted.

"Are you sure I couldn't get it out of you?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes." Hermione let out a sigh of contentment.

"Positive?" Draco bit the lobe of her ear and moved his thumb in circles over her hips causing Hermione to moan and move closer to his body.

"Draco, you have to play nice and not tease or the surprise I have for you won't happen at all." She scolded, even though her body was screaming for him to take her right there in the store.

"That wouldn't be good." He looked into her eyes lustfully.

No, no it wouldn't." Draco suddenly captured her lips in a very heated kiss. Only when a loud cough echoed through the room did Draco reluctantly pull away.

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I have the items you needed. I was only able to find a small amount of Brunnen but I do hope it is enough for what needs to be made."

"Yes, yes what ever." Draco said quickly. "We need to get going so if you could please hurry…" The blonde urged still holding Hermione's waist.

"Oh, of course sir!" The man Hermione assumed was named Raum, said before hurrying off to the counter.

"I love it when you're so assertive. It's really sexy!" Hermione told the blonde.

"You think so?"

"I know so." She blushed.

"Hmmm, well I think I'll need to keep that in mind for the next time." Draco thought out loud.

"Next time what?"

"You don't get to know unless I get to know what you have planned for tonight. " He bargained.

"Oh, well then I guess I never get to know." Hermione giggled and slipped out of his grasp and moved away from him quickly. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard him mutter 'damn!' under his breath. Suddenly she was pulled back into her boyfriend's chest. Hermione took in his sent and looked deeply into his eyes, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too." No matter how many time it was said it never seemed to be said enough. Just as he was about to kiss her they were interrupted again.

"Sir? It's ready at the front when you are." Draco growled deep in his throat, the lust inside him was beginning to become over bearing and when he tried to fulfill it they were interrupted. Over and over and over again. Hermione laughed quietly noticing Draco's frustration.

"Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you tonight. And I mean all of you.

"I'm looking forward to that." Draco smirked at her and pecked her lips. "Blaise! Destiny!" Draco shouted as he took the bags he needed.

"Yeah Drake?" Blaise appeared from around a tall shelf lips swollen and hair slightly messed.

"We're leaving." The blonde said trying not to laugh at his friends state. They stepped to the fireplace but right before Draco flooed them home Hermione turned to Blaise and whispered, "I like that shade on pink on you. Your lips are gorgeous!" As Draco shouted the destination as Blaise began to wipe his lips desperately trying to remove the light color.

The four teens made their way from the fireplace and into the study where they knew Lucius and Narcissa were sure to be. The halls were so long it seemed, Hermione knew that Draco's meeting would take at least two hours which gave her enough time to set up her surprise for Draco. Before she knew what was happening they had made it to the study and were standing directly in front of Draco's parents. "Father I have what our Lord requested and all of our school supplies. I just need to know when our meeting is."

"It starts in a half an hour so you might want to get ready, you too Blaise."

"Yes sir." Blaise replied.

"Now, Draco leave the potion supplies with me and go and change I'll meet you back here as soon as you can, and no stalling."

"Yes father." With that the group left, Hermione and Draco to their room and Destiny and Blaise to one of the guest rooms. The boys dressed quickly and left with Mr. Malfoy to the secret location where the meeting were to take place, which gave Hermione a lot of time to get ready. Destiny stayed in her room and Hermione thought she might be doing something along the same lines as herself.

Silently she made her way down to the kitchens and picked out whipping cream, warm fudge, and strawberries for a nice chocolate fondue and maybe a little extra fun. She made her way back to her room careful not to run into anyone who might object to her little idea, although she was sure that Draco's mother already knew what was going on, but she didn't need things to become to awkward. Once she was back in the room she locked the door and got down to work.

Draco had a long night. The meeting was so long and pointless, sure their was practicing of dark magic and stuff like that, but it was nothing out of the usual. Blaise had left his side when he reached his bedroom door and he was now only a step away from his huge warm bed and beautiful girlfriend. As he moved in front of the door he went to turn the handle but when he did he noticed that it was locked. "Hermione?" He called, "Are you in there?" No response came only the sound of a small 'click' telling him the door unlocked. Slowly he pushed the door open and a smirk grew on his face almost instantly.

There was Hermione lying on his completely made green silk bed in nothing but a black corset and garters with black rose petals spread out on the blanket. On one of the bed side tables was an array of whipping cream, chocolates and seductive fruits, the other help a pair of hand cuffs and what seemed to be a velvet blind fold. The lights in the room were completely turned off and the only light that aloud him to see this was from the three candles on each table behind its condense. Just as Draco was about to remove his mask and robes Hermione spoke up, "No leave them on, I think you look so hot in those! So dominating, it's a total turn on." Draco did as he was told and made his way over to the bed.

"What was all this for?" Draco asked as she rolled over to look up at him through his mask.

"Just wanted to show you how much I love you and want you." She looked into his eyes sweetly.

"Well it worked. Now lets see what should I use first? I think I'll go for the blind fold and hand cuffs." Draco grabbed them from the table and quickly bound Hermione's wrists behind her back and covered her eyes before he kissed her deeply slowly removing the small amount of clothes she had on. She withered beneath him as she felt him cover her breasts in the warm chocolate and began to lick it off. Hermione let out a breath as she moaned his name, her hands desperately trying to get free to run her hands through his silky hair. "Do you want me?" Draco asked huskily into her ear.

"More than anything!" She moaned in response.

"Do you want it rough or sweet like before?" He licked the tip of her ear.

"Rough, but I want to see you in your mask when you drive into me." She took in a sharp in take of breath as she felt Dracos finger enter her quickly.

"Do you like that!" Hermione merely moaned. "I said do you like that!" Draco said stronger and pushed even deeper.

"Merlin! Yes!" Draco tore off her blindfold and undressed but left his mask on, his hair falling just in front of it hanging around the rim. His hair was already slightly damp and stuck to it in small clumps. "I need you, please Draco." Draco quickly complied and pushed inside her already slick opening.

"Oh fuck Hermione, this is so good!" Draco moaned as he pushed even harder. Hermione bit into his shoulder as he continuously moved faster and harder inside her. Hermiones hands were still bound so he slipped his hand behind her and held onto the small chain and thrust even harder. Hermione screamed out as Draco hit that one area every girl dreams of feeling. Her screams only made Draco go harder and faster hitting it over and over again. She was so close now; Draco's constant and relentless pounding bringing her over the edge. Hermione screamed his name as she came, her lover following soon after. The blonde collapsed onto her chest breathing heavily, trying to recover from everything that had just happened. With the strength Hermione had left from the pounding she had just taken she rolled over and let Draco unlock her wrists, they were sure to hurt the next morning. The blonde teen looked into her eyes he saw the lust building again. Hermione pushed him over so she was straddling his waist. "Can't get enough of me can you?" Draco smirked at his cockiness.

"No, and I'm no where near done with you." Hermione said as she ran her fingers over his death eater mask lightly, kissed his lips romantically and reached for a can of whipping cream.

A/N: Well there we go the next chapter. Now I know it took me a long time to update and I don't want you to think that I have forgotten all about you my loyal and faithful readers and reviewers, I haven't! I've just been busy is all. I'll try harder to update more often than I have been promise. Anyways thank you for waiting and review now please! Oh and before I forget and big shout out to Missa and Kim for their ideas and help! Love you guys! Revenge!


	19. Voldemorts Deal

Voldemort's Deal

Hermione awoke the next morning to a bright ray of sunlight creeping through a crack in the curtains. As she turned over she found a peacefully sleeping Draco beside her. She smiled to herself as she remembered the night before. Hermione turned over again and closed the drapes shielding out all natural light. Finally feeling as though so could see clearly again without feeling as thought she would go blind she kissed the blondes forehead causing him to open his eyes.

"Good morning." He yawned.

"Morning." Hermione replied still not taking her eyes off him.

"May I ask why you are staring at me?"

"Just remembering last night and how good you looked." She smiled as Draco cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I know you do." Draco smirked. "But the feeling is the same for me."

"Should we go downstairs to eat breakfast?" The blonde's girlfriend asked.

"I think that would be best, mother and father will probably say something about last nights meeting and the new school year that we have to leave for tomorrow." Draco groaned. "But I'm so conformable that I don't want to move."

"Well I could make it worth your while." Hermione smiled evilly

"And how would you do that?"

"Well I know I need a shower and I thought you might want to join me but if your not willing to move then I guess I'll just have to get in the warm water and let it run down my body without you." Before another word was spoken Draco was out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Well are you coming?" The blonde asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head yes before following Draco into the bathroom. Once inside the door was locked and the two didn't come out until they were sure that every part of their bodies was clean.

Once dressed they headed down to the dinning room to eat and talk about the meetings events with Draco's parents. As the two entered they noticed that Narcissa was the only 'adult' at the table. "Morning mother." Draco said smoothly as he pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit on.

"Morning dear. Hermione you look absolutely stunning this morning." Replied his mother.

"Thank you. That means so much coming for you." Hermione blushed and Draco smirked slightly still admiring his girlfriend's modesty. "I trust your evening went well?"

"Oh everything was fine dear. It was so mice of you to ask." She commented before turning back to Draco. "Your father left early this morning to go to the ministry and cover some things up that the minister thought to look slightly suspicious." Draco just nodded.

"Did father tell you what went on at the meeting last night?"

"Yes he did. I must say the plans our lord has seem to be unbelievably brilliant! Very smart man he is. There is no way we can loose with him as our leader."

"I agree but now that Hermione is on our side we have a slight advantage over Potter and the Weasel."

"What do you mean Draco?" His mother asked truly curious she had never heard of the things Hermione knew about or was capable of. All she knew was that Hermione was a very bright witch, said to be the smartest witch of her time.

"Well she is the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen in a long time." The blonde smiled and looked at Hermione who was once again blushing and looking at her plate. Obviously she was not used to people talking to highly of her but then again who would be if all she was told as she grew up was that she was nothing but a mudblood. "Not to mention she was the one who came up with all the ideas and scams to defeat out Lord before Potter could say Quidditch."

"Well then we are even more lucky to have her than before aren't we."

"That we are." Draco replied kissing the top of Hermione's hand.

Just then Destiny and Blaise burst into the room breathing like they had run a mile or more. "Hermione! You're wanted. In the study right away." Destiny managed to say in-between breaths.

"Do you know what for?" The brunette asked slowly rising from her chair.

"No, all we know is the Dark Lord can't wait to tell you this. He said it was important and that you would be glad you went to see him." Blaise replied pulling out a seat for himself and Destiny so they could start their breakfast.

"Okay. Excuse me Mrs. Malfoy. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Of course dear we all know that the Lord comes before anything else." Hermione smiled her thanks, pecked Draco on the cheek then left the room.

"What do you think he wants to talk to her about? Obviously it couldn't wait until after breakfast."

"The Dark Lord works in mysterious ways Draco. I'm sure she'll tell us when she comes back."

"If she comes back." Draco muttered under his breath remembering the last time Hermione went to see him alone.

"What was that Draco?"

"Nothing mother. Nothing at all."

Hermione walked slowly to the study wondering what exactly Mr. Riddle wanted to talk to her about that just couldn't wait. She reached the door and stopped in front before knocking. As she raised her hand to do so she hear the man inside say "Enter". She pushed the door open, almost apprehensively, only to see the Dark Lord pacing in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see me my Lord?" Hermione questioned as she dipped into a low bow.

"Yes Hermione I did. What I am about to ask you is extremely important and serious. Not to mention that it is a very gracious offer that will be presented to you. Now do you remember a while ago when I told you that I would have asked you to become my daughter but you foolishly went off the that muggle fair and disobeyed me? " Hermione nodded looking to the floor in shame.

"Yes my lord and I regret that I went ever since that day. Again I am sorry for going against your word."

"Yes well I am about to offer you that chance again, weather or you now it or not I have become very fond of you in a father daughter way. You see your ability in the Dark Arts as past many of my long time followers. So Hermione, would you please take up my offer and become a member of my family and allow me to treat you as a father should treat a daughter. But I remind you I will never treat you as your muggle father did. You will receive the utmost respect that comes along with the Riddle name."

Hermione was in tears she didn't know what to say. Everything really was working out for her. Not being able to use her voice she finally nodded her head, but what happened next truly surprised her. Lord Voldemort, a man known for torturing other wizards and pure evil had opened his arms to her beckoning her to come to him. Shocked the girl slowly stepped forward and allowed her soon to be father to hug her.

"I will be the best father to you. But you must remember I will never be like this in public you must call me father and still bow when leaving my presence, but when alone I shall not be as straight forward or demanding. After all appearances are everything and it will do you good to remember that!"

"Yes, I will not disappoint you… father." Hermione told him as she backed away from him to look him in the eyes.

"Now all you have to do is sign this dotted line on the paper here," He pointed to a piece of parchment on the desk "And all will be set. I will have Lucius place it into the ministry to make it legal, also making sure that no one else sees it before it is meant to be seen. Those in my inner circle and followers will know but the public will not. For if they did they would surly use you to get information on me."

"Of course." Hermione took the quill from the inkbottle beside the parchment and signed her name.

"Excellent. You may join the others for breakfast and tell them if you wish." She nodded and hugged her new father one last time before mouthing 'thank you' and leaving to tell the others the news. Little did she know however that inside the study the Dark Lord wore the smallest of smiles, but a smile in the least.

Hermione entered the dinning room with tears of happiness gradually rolling down her face. Draco looked up from his plate and saw Hermione with tears and immediately stood and walked to her. "Are you okay?" he whispered pulling her into a hug.

"The Dark Lord offered me the most generous thing in to world."

"And what would that be?" The blonde asked slowly.

"He offered me a house and a family. He wants me to be his daughter. I agreed, I'm his daughter now. I have a father again." She smiled wider than ever before and hugged Draco even tighter.

"Oh Hermione dear that's fantastic!" Draco's mother replied.

"I know I'm so happy! What do you think Drake?" When she didn't get a reply she looked up into her boyfriends eyes. "Draco?"

"I need to go… somewhere…. that isn't here." He said quickly as he released her from his grip and walked away from the room.

"Draco!" She bellowed but not even the screams of desperation would bring him back. He needed to get away and think about all this.

"What did I do?" Hermione asked to the others in the room.

"I don't think you did anything sweet heart. Narcissa replied rubbing the young girls back. "Blaise why don't you see if you can find my son and find out what's bothering him exactly. Destiny would you please take Hermione up to Draco's room and wait I'm sure he'll be up to see her." Destiny nodded and lead Hermione from the room and up to speak to her alone.

"I'll be back Mrs. Malfoy. Hopefully with your son."

"I know you will Blaise. I know you will." Narcissa commented before sitting down to read her paper once more.

Blaise went straight to the place he knew Draco would be. They were the only two who knew of this place. It was their safe heaven where no one would find them and they would be able to just think and for a little while not have a care in the world. It was a forested area with a small stream with crystal clear water running right through the middle. "Draco!" Blaise shouted.

"Yeah?" Came a reply from the blonde boy who sat with his back against a tree.

"What's up man?" The dark haired boy asked sitting next to his friend.

" I don't know." Draco sighed. "My whole life I was brought to be the one that would be the Dark Lords successor but suddenly he gives it to my girlfriend. I just don't understand, I thought I new where my life was going. I was in love with the most wonderful girl in the world I almost had all the power in the world when suddenly the girl I love gets all that power that I was brought up to be able to deal with. How do I know she will be able to carry that load of responsibility she's already been through so much? Not to mention when people find out they might try to kill her." Draco finished throwing the piece of grass in his hand.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about! There are few things in the life that we can be sure of. Not everyone knows that will happen in the future with the exception of Potter and the Dark Lord of course." Draco snorted. "The way I see it you can go along with it and see how it all plays out and know who you love and how you will love her for the rest of your life and learn to deal with these things as they get thrown at you. I know you're a little down that she got the offer that you were raised to have, but you'll be with her you'll still be the Dark Lord she'll just be the Dark Lady that stands beside you as you both control the wizarding world. Plus Destiny and I will, of course, be your right hand people." Draco finally broke out into a small smile.

" I guess that will work."

"Good now get your ass upstairs and into your room where I know there's a girl thinking she did something wrong to make you angry. Show her that you love her and that you will no matter what happens in your life."

Draco got up and ran towards the house, while Blaise stood slowly and walked behind him smirking the entire way. He could really convince his friend to do anything, but he knew Draco could do the same with him. It was just how their friendship worked.

The blonde made his way up the stairs and down the hall finally arriving to his room that he shared with Hermione. Hearing muffled voices he knocked not wanting to interrupt even though it was his room. The talking stopped and he heard footsteps approaching the door. Destiny appeared and before he could say a word she said, "She's on the couch." Draco nodded and entered the room allowing Destiny to leave and shut the door behind him.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He heard he reply from the other side of the room.

"Listen I hope you aren't mad at me for leaving so quickly. It's just, all my life I grew up knowing one day I would be the one to replace the Dark Lord then you come and suddenly I've been thrown aside. It's just never happened to me before. It just caught me off guard and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault its mine. I shouldn't have accepted his offer." The blonde teen moved to the front of the couch to look at her. He saw her with her head face down in one of his green pillows.

"How do you figure?"

" Well I just threw everything you knew out the window I changed everything for everyone. If you didn't come to help me I would never have known this way of life and you would still know how everything was going to work out."

"Mione rescuing you had to have been the best day of my life. All because that's when you became mine and you gave me a reason to help someone. Someone I love. You mean the world to me and without you my life wouldn't be as good as it is now." Hermione looked up from her pillow and into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Really, really." He smirked and she smiled and sat up to hug her rescuer. "Come on lets get to bed tomorrow we leave for Hogwarts and out new home for the year."

Hermione nodded and made her way to the bed where she climbed into the warm silk sheets and heavy comforter. Soon she felt Draco wrap his arms around her and together they fell asleep dreaming of what their futures would hold.

A/N: I know, I know it's been a long freaking time since I updated and I am sooooo sorry! I've just been so busy with school and dealing with something's in my life. Anyways here it is. Just to let you all know I will NOT stop this story until it is completed. I have all of remaining chapters planned out so it will get finished. As to how fast I update will depend on how much I have to do and how often I get a chance to write. Dealing with University applications is not always easy. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know I liked writing and next they go back to Hogwarts! But that's all you get to know about the up coming events the rest is all in my mind! MWAHAHAHA! **Anywho review please** I LOVE getting them it makes my day. (Well only if the reviews are good which I hope they are. I worked on this chapter a long time.) Well send me reviews. **Love you all my readers!**

Revenge


	20. Returning to School

Returning to School

"Master Malfoy and Miss must wake up. Master Lucius says you is leaving in only a hour." One of the many house elves the Malfoy's owned whispered as he stood beside the large bed that held both Draco and Hermione. "Master!" It suddenly shouted causing Draco to sit up in alarm and Hermione to wake with a start but not jolt up as Draco had. "Finally Master is up. Master says you is leaving in a hour. Young Master and Miss must get ready!" The blonde groaned and fell back onto his bed. "Master!" The elf yelled shaking the bed.

"I'm up you stupid little creature! Stop yelling and leave before I give you clothes!" He shouted loudly. The house elf squeaked before popping out of the room.

"Draco? Is everything okay?" Hermione asked cautiously as she rose to a sitting position and ran her fingers through her boyfriends' hair.

Draco sighed contently; he loved it when she did that. "I'm fine I just hate getting woken up by the stupid house elves. Especially when theirs a gorgeous girl laying in bed next to me and there are so many better ways that I could think of to wake up." He smirked.

"Well maybe a nice hot shower will help relax you." She suggested as she smiled at him. Hermione always felt needed and wanted when he made comments like the last one.

"Will you be joining me?" The blonde asked slyly.

Hermione shook her head 'no', "I need to finish packing. Take as long as you like, I'll go after you." The blonde teen looked slightly saddened by her comment. "You know I would only I really need to finish packing or your father will be angry. I promise I'll make it up to you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Fine, but you owe me." Draco replied.

"And I always pay my debits." Hermione replied with a sexy glint in her eyes.

The second he was out of the room she began to take all of her clothes out of the drawers and closet and pack them into her trunk, then managed to find room for all of her accessories to fit in it as well. It was a fairly simple task because Draco had one of the elves to pack his things at the first sign of dawn that morning and made sure that they were not to be woken up while this was going on. Obviously it had worked. Fifteen minuets later Draco returned from the bathroom his hair lying loose and dresses in his robes for school, head boy badge pinned proudly on the front. "You know I forgot how good you looked in your school uniform." Hermione told him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well you not even in yours yet." Draco pointed out his hands sliding into hers.

"I know I just wanted to do my hair and make-up first." She replied before she kissed his cheek and walked into the bathroom to get herself ready.

A short while later she emerged from the bathroom, her hair was slightly wavy reaching just above the middle of her back accenting the gold shimmer eye shadow she had chosen to ware. She had also gotten into her school uniform, the short skirt, an oxford shirt with the top three buttons undone plus a loose fitting Slytherin tie and her knee high socks. Once they made sure everything they needed was packed they sent for the house elves to bring their things to the fireplace while they went down to breakfast.

The two entered the room and Hermione smiled when she saw her new father sitting at the table reading a copy of the Daily Profit. She let go of Dracos hand and walked happily over to where the Dark Lord sat and hugged him from behind, her arms wrapped lightly around his neck. "Morning Father."

"Hermione." Came his only reply.

"Morning Hermione, Draco dear. Come sit and eat before you have to leave for school." Narcissa smiled at Hermiones happiness.

Breakfast went by quickly and soon Hermione and Draco were standing in the fireplace ready to leave. "Good bye mother, father, my Lord." Draco said evenly.

"Bye dear, promise you'll write us."

"I promise mother don't worry." The blonde replied.

"You too Hermione, we would like to know how things are going with you at school as well don't be a stranger." Narcissa said sweetly.

"Of coarse I'll write you! How could I not you all are my family. But I think we have to leave now. Good bye father, Lucius." Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hermione, Draco." Both men replied with no emotion at the same time.

With a whoosh the two were gone and off to their last year at Hogwarts. "You know it was only yesterday we were getting him ready to go to his first year. It all seems to be happening all to fast." Narcissa sighed.

"That it has Cissa. But we all know things change and progress, but with these two I really think they're changing for the better." Lucius replied.

"You know I must agree with Lucius on this." The Dark Lord cut in. "I now have a daughter who is unbelievably powerful and is in love with your son. One day they will have children of their own which can take over and rule to world after they can no longer do so."

"Oh! My Lord do you really believe that our Draco could rule the world as well as you?" Narcissa asked in a happy shock.

"That I do and with Hermione by his side it will be an easier task than the one I have ahead of me. The future looks bright for those two. Very bright indeed."

Hermione and Draco landed gracefully at platform 9 ¾. They brushed off the bits of ash and soot off their robes and began to make their way to the waiting train. They even made time to look for their friends, but had no success. Students soon filled the arrival area and gradually it became filled with terrified first years and arrogant seventh years. "Hermione!" Someone screamed. The girl turned sharply to see who called her but was grabbed into a fierce hug not allowing her to see who it was. "Oh finally I found you. I've been looking for you everywhere. Blaise was too." That's when she realized it was Destiny talking to her.

"I see, well you found us. Where's Blaise anyway?"

"In our cabin he gave up. Figured you two were in the head cabin getting it on." Destiny laughed as Draco smirked at the idea. It was very appealing.

"Well how about you let us put our things away and do some rounds then we'll come and find you." Hermione suggested.

"Okay. See you later, by the way our cabin is in car four!" She yelled as she ran off back to her boyfriend.

"So are you ready for our last year?" Draco asked looking lovingly at Hermione.

"Never been more ready for anything." She smiled and stood tiptoe to kiss his lips lightly.

Once their things were put away and the rounds were done the two decided it was time to find their friends. As they walked the hallways having a casual conversation a door suddenly opened and a person ran out, not even bothering to look, knocking Hermione to the floor roughly.

"What the hell!" The head girl yelled standing up. "What is your problem!"

"You are!" The person yelled back.

"Potter." Malfoy growled pulling Hermione to his side. "Who do you think you are?"

"You know damn well who I think I am! I'm the only person who can beat your side and that pathetic excuse of a wizard you follow! Everyone knows he's nothing but a half bl-" Suddenly he was cut of by the feeling of a wand being pressed into his neck.

"Watch your tongue!" Hermione hissed feeling suddenly very protective of her new father. "You would be wise to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"This has nothing to do with you Granger. You forget we never needed you, why would their side want you? No one wants you, you're nothing in this world. You were born nothing and you will stay nothing." Without having time to react the-boy-who-lived was pushed up against the wall with his feet hanging in the air.

"Potter I don't think you get it! Not once in all the years I've known you have you seen what I can do to you." Draco hand tightened instinctively cutting off all air supply. "But mess with me or Hermione I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Try it Malfoy, you'll be expelled for sure!" The raven-haired boy managed to say with an airy voice trying desperately to breath.

"Ha! You think I need this school. My futures already planned out for me. Plus all the teachers say I'm past the seventh year level. I could take the N.E.W.T.S right now if I wanted and as for being expelled that wouldn't matter my goal would be accomplished because you wouldn't be here so it wouldn't matter anyways." Draco sneered.

"Then why not leave?" Potter spit out.

"Why leave when I can make your life a living hell?" Suddenly the blonde released his grip causing the boy-who-lived to fall to the floor roughly. Draco turned on his heal and grabbed Hermiones hand pulling her with him. Once far down the corridor Hermione pulled on Dracos hand lightly causing him to look at her. "Thank you." Was all she said as she looked into his eye.

"What for?" Draco asked.

" You always defend me and I've done nothing to repay you." Before she knew it she was pushed up against the wall. Hermione looked up and saw Draco's eyes turn from grey to a piercing blue. Suddenly she knew exactly what he had in mind.

"Trust me, you do more than enough to pay me back." His lips crashed down on hers in a heated furious kiss. Quickly Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Dracos hands were running lightly down her sides to her waist causing her to moan. Just as things were going to move further the compartment door beside them opened and a familiar voice rang into the air.

"Are you two going to snog all day or come inside?" The two broke apart, Hermione breathing heavily and Draco smirking madly.

"Yeah we're coming Blaise." Hermione said breathlessly. The couple entered the cabin to chat with their friends, and talk about what the new school year would have in store for them once they finally arrived at the school that was to be their home for one more year.

A/N: Well there you go the next chapter. I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated I've been so busy with work, diplomas and my mom just took me on a trip to California so that's the main reason why I haven't updated so please don't be mad at me. Anyways I hope you like it I tried to make it one of my best. Don't worry about me not finishing the story the remaining chapters are all planned out and I plan to write more during the summer but I hope that you will keep reviewing I love them more than anything! So anyways hope you like it, please review and keep reading. Also I own nothing to do with Harry Potter only the Plot and my characters are mine (This refers to this and future chapters). Love Ya! Revenge. Oh and P.S: To the review who said Hermione should have been madder with Draco when he left her and cheated on her…. He actually didn't cheat on her, he really fell asleep then Pansy came in hopping to find him that's all but keep reviewing I love them all!


	21. Feasts and Parties

**Feast's and Parties**

Hermione and Draco made their way to the Great Hall for the annual first day back feast that they had experienced for, what would now be, seven years. Destiny and Blaise were behind them talking about who knows what. The conversation was light and fairly cheery, but it was hard for them to concentrate on it since Hermione and Draco were trying to come up with some great thing to do on the first day back. A celebration of sorts were thought to be in order. As they passed through the large doors and took their spots they noticed that this year the Slytherin table had been placed, seemingly on purpose, right next to the Gryffindors, and what's worse was that the now excepted form of the golden trio decided it would be a good idea to sit right across from them. All these thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the new first years being ushered in though the huge opening to the Hall. All four had to crack a grin at the sight, it almost seemed easy now to peg who would go into each house. With the war coming ever so much closer it seemed as though the wizarding families had been pushing their beliefs into their children more than normal. The Gryffindor children were trying earnestly to be brave in the presence of all these older and more experienced witches and wizards, the future Ravenclaws were looking around in great interest as to how the enchanted ceiling worked, the Hufflepuffs, well they weren't doing a whole hell of a lot besides standing hip-to-hip with one another, and finally the Slytherins, they could be picked out in a second, their heads raised high with an almost too high sense of confidence turning it into a real sense of arrogance. This of course seemed only natural to Destiny, Blaise and Draco who had grown up with it their whole lives, Hermione on the other hand, well she was getting used to it and quickly.

As she stole a glance from Harry, Ron and Ginny she realized even more that she was indeed where she belonged. As the Dark Lords daughter she knew how to handle herself and knew in order to help her father she would need to be the one to take over their own house and possibly the other two. Gryffindor of course was out of the question, even though she was sure that she could easily manipulate some of them to majority were connected and true to the Boy who lived. These bitter thoughts kept running through her mind as each first year was sorted. By the end it was 25 to Slytherin, 16 to Hufflepuff, 19 to Ravenclaw, and 22 to Gryffindor. This fact alone seemed to shock Hermione a little, although she knew how powerful her father was she most defiantly thought it would have taken a slightly longer time to get others to follow, but in times of war it seemed anyone would be anything to be able to live out their lives.

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a touch in her thigh, and gentle feather light touch that run agonizingly slowly upwards. Smiling slyly she turned to her boyfriends next to her who was smirking down at her, his eyes full, of only what she could assume to be, lust, excitement, and above all the workings of a devious idea. "Can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" She looked back at him with nothing but lust deep within her eyes.

"Well you see Hermione, Blaise just thought of a great way to start our new term out with a bang." He replied motioning his head towards their friend.

"Did he now?" She questioned placing her hand very close to his ever growing member. "And just what did he have in mind?" She moved to the area she wanted to touch most and began to rub him under his concealing robes. Draco couldn't help but let out a small groan slip out as he tried to cover it up with a small cough.

"Well why don't you let Blaise explain in Hermione since Draco seems to be unable to at this moment?" Destiny perked up and giggled at the state Hermione could cause Draco to go in with the smallest of touches. Smiling at her friend Hermione nodded for Blaise to continue while Draco seemed to be trying even harder to hide his pleasure since Hermione decided it would be fun to get him off in the Great Hall in front of everyone and yet not have them know.

"Well you see…." Blaise was suddenly cut off my the head master.

"And now for the most important announcement pertaining to the school and it's students. Our head boy and girl this year have been chosen for their skills and their ability to show great leadership toward others. Now it may seem unfair to most of you, but I can assure you the entire faculty took great amounts of time in choosing this years heads. They are Miss. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Draco Malfoy." He began to clap slowly, almost regrettably while the other teachers seemed not to mind the choice. Hermione graciously bowed her head in a thanks to those who did clap and glared at the trio across from her, Draco on the other hand looked down hoping no one would notice Hermione's movements under the table, although to most it seemed like he was trying to be modest and failing miserably, Blaise couldn't help but laugh at the situation his friend was in. "Now everyone dig in and let the school year begin!" Dumbledore finished and waved his hand making a large amount of food appear in front of everyone.

The noise in the Great Hall escalated a substantial amount and Blaise was forced to lean across the table for Hermione to hear him. "Anyways as I was saying before I was interrupted by Dumbledork I was thinking that since you and Draco get your own common and room and rooms we could throw a huge back to school party, alcohol included of course! Me and Drake can run off to grab some from the Hogshead in town and be back way before we need to be. But as to who we will invite, we can invite everyone but not those three." he pointed to those behind him that were eyeing Hermione strangely.

"Interesting, I think this could be quite a bit of fun on the first day back, but how will we keep Dumbledore busy enough not to hear it or get word of it through the portraits?" She questioned him while still driving Draco insane. At this point she had managed to slip her hand into Draco's pants and under his boxers touching his flesh with her hand moving it up and down and increasing then decreasing the pressure. It was becoming almost unbearable for Draco not to throw her to the floor in front of the whole Great Hall and shag her until she was blue in the face but he let he have her fun, because if it worked out right he would be having his tonight at the party. Still he decided a little pay back here wouldn't be too bad. Slipping closer to her he grabbed her hand that was currently stroking him and brought it to his lips and placed each of her fingers individually in his mouth and ran his tongue over it to moisten it while looking her directly in the eye showing her how much he wanted her, Hermione looking back with just as much passion, then slowly moved her hand back to its old place inside his pants and forced his mouth onto hers so no one else could hear the deep groan that escaped his mouth. All this time Hermione was desperately trying to listen to Blaise and his idea's to distract Dumbledore, which was seeming to get more and more difficult.

"… and that how we will get him away from the school and into the forbidden forest where he will be caught up for hours looking for this so called missing first year that doesn't exist, with the use of this shadow charm my parents showed me he will think he's found the student but when he gets close enough it will move. Brilliant hey?"

"Yeah, yeah Blaise that's great." She replied absent mindedly staring at Draco.

"Blaise honey I think Hermione's busy at the moment," Destiny told her boyfriend through bites of her turkey and mashed potatoes. " you could be too if you weren't so into this party of yours." she joked smiling up at him sweetly.

"Oh really?" He smirked down at her leaning his head closer to hers.

"Yeah but not to busy cause tonight I have a new outfit to show you and if I wear you out now there wont be too much fun tonight at all." She giggled when he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lightly on the lips the sweet taste of Pumpkin juice still lingering on her lips.

Directly across from them the trio from Gryffindor were feeling sick from the display of affection going on across from them, they would do anything to destroy them, the quicker the better. Hermione was a traitor to them and needed to be put out of the game for a very long time, though they knew that she would be dangerous on the other side they couldn't take her back once she was with him, and in order to take her out on both sides they had to catch her alone which was impossible. Draco was next to her constantly and if not him Destiny and Blaise who were also known to be quite dangerous when tested with a wand. Though brainless they weren't quite that stupid. For the moment they would have to bid their time and wait for the perfect moment to take Hermione out of this war, and when they did, surly they thought they would stand a chance. But oh how wrong they would be if they found out what had really happened to her, how it affected her and her powers not to mention who her father now was.

The feast ended with Draco being fully satisfied with the outcome of Hermione's little game, and still had time to eat a full meal. Just as the four were about to leave the Hall the head master decided to confront them. "Well if it isn't my head boy and girl. How are you two this fine evening?" He asked a little too politely.

"Fine professor how are you?" Hermione glared at him, he knew a little too much for her liking.

"All is well in my case Hermione. Just though you might want to know where you dorm will be located and how to access it."

"Yes that would be something of importance know wouldn't it?" Hermione replied trying to sound as innocent as possible but not quite covering up the smart remark fully.

"Well in that case your heads rooms are two portraits down from the dungeon entrance, it seemed only fitting to put it there this year since you are both from that house. Your password is 'cut roses', do enjoy it there is a private bath you must share, and two separate rooms one for you Hermione and the other for you Draco. The common room you must also share but I do hope you find it… suitable. Good night!" And with that he left the four standing there looking at the spot he occupied with little compassion.

"Is it just me or is the old bat getting more and more nosey as the years go by?" Blaise asked.

"It's not just you it truly is happening, and he's getting more annoying too." Draco replied wrapping one arm around Hermione's waist and they started for the heads room to check it out and get it set up for the party. Once in front of the portrait Draco said the password not caring if his other two friends heard they would be by often enough that it really didn't matter, not to mention they knew what he and Hermione did when alone most of the time so it's not like that would surprise them. As they entered they room they grinned it was huge! There was one large L shaped leather couch that could easily fit 10 people, one love seat that seemed rather cosy and one matching chair all in front of a stone fire place. It was decorated with Green pillows and green curtains covered the two large windows that faced the Great Lake. In the corners were two stained oak desks with matching high back chairs. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione noticed the two staircases on either side of the entrance, one leading up to what she assumed Draco's room and the other to her room, of which she was sure she wouldn't be using. Wiggling out of Draco's grip she ran up the stairs toward the room marked 'Head Boy'. Opening the door she gasped, it was beautiful! There in front of her was a black four poster bed with a thick dark green comforter with matching pillows, four to be exact. She giggled and ran towards it jumping down onto the soft surface, she saw in the corner a large dresser about three drawers across on two down, and on the side of the room facing her feet was a matching one with three large drawers going down. She saw a door in the corner she only assumed was too the bathroom. Suddenly she pressed deeper into the bed by another body on top of hers. As she looked up she saw two silver eyes peering down into her own. "What are you doing in my room?" he smirked.

"Testing out the bed if you don't mind." She grinned up at him.

"For you being the smartest witch of our year you sure don't know the real way to test out a bed." He leaned his head closer to hers.

"Oh and what would be the proper way mister smarty pants?" She mocked.

"I can show you if you want but I would need your help." His lips were only millimetres away from hers.

"Well I'm sure I could be of some u-" she was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers in a powerful and heated kiss that contained all the built up tension Draco had been holding since the fun Hermione had in the Great Hall. The kiss was becoming more passionate when a voice broke their thoughts and concentration. "You guys as much as you don't want to be stopped Draco and I have to get the drinks and tell all the houses about the party tonight and Destiny was hoping you could help her get the cups and music ready."

"Yeah I guess we should stop before I get to carried away with you." Draco looked into her eyes wishing he could continue and break in this bed properly. He grabbed his cloak which had been brought up by the elves that worked in the school and left the room with Blaise.

"So Destiny what do you think we should do for this whole thing?" Hermione asked sitting cross legged on the bed looking at her friend who was leaning casually against the wall.

"Well lets go down to the kitchens and get the house elves to bring up some food and plates and cups then we're basically set other than congering up some speakers and a stereo then everything is good. In all honesty I think Draco and Blaise got all the long and boring things to do." She smiled at her friend who had moved and began to walk down the stairs to the kitchens.

"Yeah well it was their idea so their problem." Hermione giggled and took her friends hand and walked out of the common room.

A couple hours later everything was set up the music was playing loudly and the base was turned up so loud that the room seemed to be pulsing. Hermione and Destiny were still upstairs trying on different outfits to make their boys droll. Finally coming up with the best outfits to be sure to stick out at the party. Hermione walked down the stairs in black strap up sandals that went all the way up he calves with high heals that were three inches high. She wore a straight black mini skirt that barley reached her mid thigh, her top was a dark green halter top that dipped to the middle of her chest showing a little cleavage but not to much and tied in the back, and just to be safe Destiny put a spell on it so only Draco and Hermione could remove it. As for Destiny's outfit she wore knee high back boots that had a sharp pointed heal, he skirt was also black and the same length as Hermione's, her top was different though it was a black and green stripped tube top that hugged her curves perfectly. Their make-up was basically the same since their outfits had been the same color. Their lips had a light clear gloss, and their eyes had smudged black eye liner with dark green shadow. Nothing to elaborate but enough for their eyes to be the center of attention when you looked at them. Just as they reached the bottom the portrait opened and in walked Blaise and Draco carrying a ton of Fire Whiskey and hard liquors floating behind them in two long rows. As they made their way in they placed the alcohol on the floor next to the desks and walked over to their girlfriends and grinned at their looks. Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him sharply.

"Did you get a lot of people to come tonight?" Hermione asked looking at him through lust filled eyes.

"Yeah basically the whole school knows but only those 6th year and up can come. We told them to come in about ten minuets from now." He kissed her neck lightly then bit down fairly hard on the pulse point making her moan loudly.

"You should get ready then shouldn't you? After all you can't party in your school uniform can you?" She smirked.

"No I suppose I can't. Blaise lets go upstairs to change then come back down and get started with the party of the year!"

"Sure Drake." He gave Destiny a quick kiss and followed Draco up the stairs. Destiny and Hermione wandered over to the liquor and began to open some of the packages with multiple bottles in them and placed a bunch on the table. Grabbing a couple shot glasses they began to down shots like it was pop. They had completed three each before the boys wondered back down the stairs. Draco was wearing black jeans with black and white sneakers, and a tight black t-shirt that seemed too small for his arms to really fit. Blaise on the other hand wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a tight green wife beater that showed off his arms and chest really well. Draco's hair was lying loose on his head and moved freely, Blaise had his hair spiked up into little points. Just as they were about to talk a knock came from the portrait. Walking over to it Draco opened it letting in almost the entire 7th year Ravenclaws and Slytherins, some of which seemed to have brought their own alcohol. The music turned up a little louder than before and people began to socialize and drink.

One hour had passed and it seemed like everyone who would show up was there and people had begun to dance in the center of the room. Well it wasn't exactly dancing more like having sex with their clothes one. Whether they were drunk or not didn't seem to matter it was just teenagers having a good time without any supervisors to stop them. Draco sat on the love seat with Hermione comfortable on his lap. She had be moving side to side with the beat of the music which was driving him absolutely crazy. Destiny was standing behind Blaise rubbing his shoulders as he sat in the chair which had be moved closer to the love seat by who ever sat their before them. Suddenly a knew song came on and Hermione just had to dance to it. The amount of alcohol she had consumed seemed to be affecting her more than she thought it would, she didn't feel sick she just felt a little more flirty than normal. She turned around on Draco's lap forcing her legs to go on either side of him and kissed his neck working her way up to his ear. "Draco please come and dance with me? Please?" She purred into his ear lightly biting the lobe.

" I don't dance." Was his only reply.

"Please I'll make it worth your time I promise." She looked deep into his eyes and made him understand her reasoning.

"Fine but not in front of everyone maybe in one of the corners over there but somewhere where not a lot of people can see us."

"Deal!"

Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dark secluded corner. Shockingly it was quite secluded, no one could see them from where the stood and it was so dark that even if they could see someone that person could not see them. Hermione pulled him behind her and placed her hands around her hips and began to sway to the music Draco soon following her motions. Hermione was becoming more and more aroused by the second and pushed her ass closer to Draco forcing it to rub up against the growing member in his pants, which by the way seemed to be getting tighter to him. She threw her hands over her head and around his neck forcing his lips near her ear and gave her the ability to hear his breathing become more irregular. She turned around in his arms and began to grind into his thigh that had worked its way in-between her legs. She needed relief and badly. She began to moan and press harder into his leg and Draco began to get the idea and turned her back around so her back was hitting his chest. Slowly he ran one of his hands down her chest and squeezed it lightly causing her to moan quite loudly, not that it mattered the music drowned her out. His other hand began to play with the waste line of her skirt and made her involuntarily buck her hips forward. Draco put his head down and began to talk into her ear. "Do you like that? Getting touched with all these people in the room? Do you want me to take you right here and now? Or how about breaking in that new bed soon? I'm sure Destiny and Blaise can take care of everyone and make sure no one does any thing ."

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. She turned around quickly and forced her lips onto Draco's and both of them opening their mouths immediately tongues battling for control. "I need you right now Draco! Right now!!"

"But its only 12:00 and people wont be gone for at least another hour." he teased her placing his hand over her pussy rubbing it slightly with his thumb.

"I don't care!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowed room passing Destiny and Blaise on the dance floor and shouted for them the watch the party and they laughed but continued dancing. The two raced up the stairs and slammed the door shut, immediately Draco pushed Hermione onto the bed and climbed on top of her grinding into her hips. Hermione moaned loudly and pushed her hips upwards into him, she ran her hands through his hair and down his back to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Breaking their kiss for the smallest amount of time possible. Right after it was off Draco she untied her top and pulled it over her head and smiled when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. Immediately he lowered his head to her breast licking each just around her nipple then biting then tip hard enough for her to feel it but not hard enough to draw blood or bruise it. This earned a moan to leave Hermione mouth and her hands roamed more desperately over his skin. Reaching the front of his pants she desperately tried to undo them and push them down his legs. Somewhere in her fumbling her skirt managed to be lost to the floor along with everything else that had been taken off. So there she was in a black silk thong and Draco in his Draco green boxers. He sat up quickly and pulled them off followed by Hermione's thong. Leaning back over her he began to place light kisses down her stomach towards her center one reaching his destination he was pleasantly surprised to find her completely shaved grinning he dipped his tongue through her folds her hips arching into him. Draco forced her hips down by placing his hands on her hips and adding a lot of pressure to keep her there. His tongue lapping at her and Hermione wiggling beneath him. Not being able to stand it anymore Draco moved up her body so he was right above her, quickly she pulled him down for a kiss tasting herself on his lips. The blonde groaned as he felt her bite his bottom lip. He pushed her legs open further and positioned himself at her entrance. Pushing in forcefully she cried out in pleasure her hips coming up off the mattress. Draco continued to thrust into her with need, one that seemed could not be fulfilled no matter how hard he tried. Suddenly he was turned over onto his back and Hermione sat on top of him smiling down at him. Her hips seemed to be moving so slow he would bust at any moment but Hermione was enjoying herself immensely. The way she rode him she was able to hit the spot she dreamed of and the spot he always knew how to hit. Moaning loudly they heard the party downstairs begin to die down, not that it mattered they were having their own party. Draco couldn't take it anymore he filled her over and pounded into her hard, with no mercy not that she needed any it was just how she wanted it. The teasing that had been going on all day was done and pouring out in this exact moment. Hermione was so close her walls began to clench him then suddenly he felt them close in on him tighter than ever before. Hermione screamed his name in pleasure her legs wrapping around his waist tightly. Draco felt her release and it milked his own out of him and into her. Since she was on the potion it didn't matter too much nothing could come of it. Draco collapsed on her breathing heavily. Gently Hermione brushed sweat covered hair out of his face and smiled up at him.

"God I love you!" she whispered loudly while trying to breath.

"I love you too, but you have to admit that is one hell of a way to start the new school year." Draco smirked down at the girl beneath him, her hair spilling out on his pillows.

"And it will only get better." Hermione smiled and pulled him down for a breath taking kiss and possibly another round too.

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a long time but university kind of took over, I'm in summer school too so it won't be too often but I promise not to give up on this story. Please review I need to know if you think this was a good chappy cause if its not I need new ideas and new writing styles but I hope it was a good chapter and you all liked it. Review please and I will try to keep the updates coming J.

Revenge!


End file.
